Pandas invertidos
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Tan solo por besar a Takahiro comenzó a descomponerse todo…, Akihiko puede perder algo que no sabía que era suyo. Finalmente, el amor es una decisión o un sentimiento? Quien se quedará con Misaki? Kyo vs Akihiko. Epilogo: KyoxMisakixAkihiko.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** ¿Cuánto resistirá el hilo rojo del destino sin romperse? Y tan solo por un beso comenzó todo…, Akihiko está a punto de averiguarlo, y tal vez perderá algo muy valioso. ¿Algo OOC? ¡Ni yo sé!

.

* * *

 **.::Pandas invertidos::.**

(¿Qué onda con el título?)

 **Pov´s Akihiko**

La palabra molestia no es suficiente para este caso, lo mejor sería decir: ¡Me mata! Me mata que un chico tan extraordinario como Takahiro tenga que truncar sus estudios por un hermanito inútil, si están tan necesitados ¿por qué no lo pone a trabajar?, ¿por qué está prohibido por la ley que un menor trabaje? ¡Al demonio la ley!, lo peor es que rechazo mi ayuda, el dinero a mi me sobra a montones, pero era de suponer siendo el único familiar que tiene ese niñito, que él quiera hacerse responsable por sí solo ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba él mocoso? ¡Que más me da!, yo que pensaba que a través de la convivencia universitaria, ahora sí podría sutilmente cortejarlo.

Y después de un tiempo.

Las malas noticias no dejan de llegar. Ahora Takahiro tiene novia, solo espero que no se convierta en algo serio ¡Algo haré! ¿Pero a quien engaño?, nunca terminaría mi amistad con Takahiro por tratar de llevármelo a la cama, mi única forma de apagar mi frustración es evitar a toda costa conocer a ese mocoso, la verdad no le quiero poner rostro a mí enojo, porque aunque me moleste es el hermano del hombre que amo.

Haciendo cuentas creo que a estas alturas ya debe tener dieciocho años, en fin, para no verlo, visito a Takahiro cuando se que el mocoso no se encuentra.

Cada vez me siento más ansioso, creo que el noviazgo de Takahiro se está volviendo algo serio, hoy he venido a verle a su departamento, he planeado algo, ya no puedo más.

Justo ahora que nos despedimos, es el momento, así tal vez me corresponda.

—Como siempre fue un placer verte Usagi-san.

Al sentir mis sentimientos…

—El placer es mío.

Me acerco para despedirme, me encanta que Takahiro sea tan inocente, siempre lo abrazo, siempre a un paso de besarlo en la boca, ¿Por qué no hacerlo y ya?

Poso mis labios en los suyos, de hecho el asalto es tan repentino que no le da tiempo de cerrar la boca.

—Ya llegu…

Escucho, pero cuando abro los ojos y volteo, solo alcanzo a ver una sombra salir.

—¡Que sucede contigo!

Takahiro me avienta, y sale.

—¡Misaki!

Alcanzo a escuchar ese nombre, que cada vez me molesta más. Seguramente su tonto hermanito necesitara muchas explicaciones por lo que vio.

Pero mi corazón siente algo más que molestia, lo cual me extraña, algo se tenso en el ambiente, incluso en mí ser, es "como si algo acabara de perder su lugar en el universo".

.

Bueno está de más decir, que mi amistad con Takahiro sufrió una fractura, con el tiempo se que me perdonara, una cosa es segura, me quedo muy claro que no es gay, mientras yo seguiré escribiendo mis novelas BL, donde depositare mis más oscuras fantasías, y las de Aikawa tambien.

.

.

Tal como pensaba Takahiro después de algunas semanas me ha invitado a beber unos tragos, y sentados en el bar nos ponemos al corriente, por supuesto ninguno toco el tema del beso, ahora debo confesar que ese beso fue bastante insípido, y gracias a eso, la noticia de su futura boda no me toma por sorpresa, ciertamente antes de ese beso hasta yo me hubiera atrevido a llorar por perderlo, pero ahora sé que mi amor por Takahiro aunque es muy grande, es solo fraternal, prendo un cigarrillo.

—Usagi-san es una lástima que tuviéramos un distanciamiento, justo en ese tiempo estaba por pedirte que le dieras asesorías a mi hermano, no le iba bien en la escuela, pero afortunadamente por si solo logro entrar a la universidad M.

"Vaya el mocoso no es tan tonto como pensé."

—Me alegro.

Saco una pequeña caja de mi bolsillo.

—Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, se que esta fuera de tiempo, pero no quise dejarlo pasar.

—¡Es demasiado costoso, no sé si deba aceptarlo, y sobre todo por…!

—Lo sé, ni lo menciones.

—Claro, eso…, Misaki se asusto bastante, bueno no mucho, más bien lo tomo por sorpresa.

—Me imagino— olvidemos al tonto de tu hermano— bueno, como decías, así que después de casarte, vivirán en Osaka.

—Así es, pero Misaki se quedará con un amigo de la universidad, no puedo llevarlo conmigo. Por cierto quisiera pedirte un favor.

"No me pidas ser su niñera".

—Actualmente está trabajando en las noches en un bar, porque gana bien, yo acepte porque estamos bastante apretados de presupuesto, pero de preferencia quisiera que trabajara de día, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrarle un trabajo? ¿No necesitas ayuda con el aseo de tu casa…o algo?

"Tener a ese mocoso en mi casa, no gracias"

—Acabo de acordarme que mi editora necesitaba ayuda, te daré los datos, seguro ahí podrá trabajar.

—Muchas gracias.

.

Aikawa nuevamente ha llegado a mí casa, me molesta que interrumpan mi sueño, por lo menos termine a tiempo el manuscrito, solo espero que no quiera muchos cambios, ella lee, mientras yo fumo.

—Usami-sensei, le quedo genial, me alegra que por lo menos unos de nuestros autores no de problemas.

La verdad no me importa a que se refiere, pero presiento que aún así lo comentará.

—¿Recuerda a Ijuuin-sensei?

—Si, como olvidar su parloteo romántico en la entrevista que tuvimos hace unos días.

—Entonces recuerda que menciono que tiene una persona muy preciada de ojos verdes y brillantes.

—Así es, una frase demasiado barata para ser un autor.

—Pues ayer se destapo la noticia de que esa persona resulto que era un hombre y no una tierna mujer como muchos se habían imaginado, Isaka-san ha tenido que sobornar a medio mundo de los medios, para ocultar por lo menos la identidad del muchacho.

—No se de que se espanta Isaka, como si él no tuviera esas preferencias.

—Bueno es que teme que si se sabe de quien se trata, pues tambien salga usted inmiscuido en el asunto, ya que apenas esta conteniendo todo.

—¿Y porque tendria que pasar algo así?

—Vaya me sorprende que no se haya enterado por su amigo Takahiro.

—¡¿Takahiro y ese mangaka…?!

—No, no, el novio de Ijuuin-sensei es el hermano: Misaki-kun.

Por poco y el corazón se me para, pero sin embargo no se porque el saberlo me molesta, ni siquiera conozco al chico, supongo que debería hablar con Takahiro al respecto, ¿o con ese muchacho atolondrado?

Pero lo peor es que siento que algo se tensa en mi interior, algo no está bien, y es tan molesta esta sensación.

Esa misma noche me cite con Takahiro.

—Estoy muy impresionado Usagi-san, Misaki se siente muy mal, él es un buen chico, nunca le ha gustado dar problemas, de hecho se esforzó mucho para que esa relación no saliera a la luz, lo hizo muy bien durante un año…

—¿Tanto tiempo lleva ese noviazgo?

—No sé bien, Misaki es tan hermético, yo me entere de pura casualidad cuando fui a visitarlo de sorpresa por su cumpleaños, tenía la llave de su departamento— Takahiro esconde su rostro con sus manos—, fue algo embarazoso ver a mi hermano en la cama con otro hombre…

—Tranquilo, después de todo tu hermano ya es un adulto.

—Claro, ya tiene veinte años, es muy responsable en todos los sentidos, pero bueno no me esperaba eso: ¡con un hombre…!

Prendo un segundo cigarrillo, me siento tenso, o casi, preocupado, como si en verdad me importara la vida amorosa de su hermano.

—Usagi-san, este, bueno, me da pena, no quiero preocuparme por mi hermano, creo que ya tiene suficiente con la angustia de no arruinarle la carrera a su novio, pero, en fin, como tu…eres gay, —dice con dificultad la última palabra— bueno te ves bien de salud, pero sé que hay cierta enfermedad mortal…

—¡Por favor Takahiro!, también las mujeres pueden infectar a un hombre de sida, y claro hay que usar protección, aunque bueno a veces y como tú mismo debes entender, el calor del momento puede no ayudar a ser precavido, entonces por eso uno debe de pensar muy bien y sobre todo conocer bien a la persona con la que tienes sexo.

Takahiro se pone rojo, se me olvida que es un adulto muy inocente.

—Desde que me entere que Misaki es gay— respira y aspira— bueno, investigue un poco, me da vergüenza preguntarle, pero a lo mejor tu puedes sacarme de la duda, ¿Cómo puedo saber si mi hermano es el que da o el que recibe? Yo pienso que si es el que da, bueno a lo mejor puedo volverlo al camino normal.

—No somos aliens Takahiro— ¿en verdad alguna vez pensé que este hombre era genial? ¡Qué desperdicio de mi tiempo! Aún así – yo te aprecio muchísimo, pero si vas a juzgarme, por más que me duela no creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—¡Perdóname! Es solo que ha sido demasiado para mí, en verdad trato de ser un buen hermano mayor.

¿Será porque su hermano va en el mismo barco que yo, que siento una naciente empatía por él?, aunque tambien ha venido acompañada de cierto dolor punzante en mi… ¿corazón? ¿Es por la reacción de Takahiro? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? O ¿Será solo curiosidad por conocer a Misaki?

—¿Quieres que hable con tu hermano? ¿Te gustaría que le aconsejara?

Una brillante aura ilumina a Takahiro, supongo que es una buena idea.

—¡Muchas gracias Usagi-san!

.

Y ahora estoy enfrente del departamento de ese muchacho, mi corazón palpita más fuerte de lo normal, como si este encuentro fuera muy importante para mí, toco por decima vez, se que está adentro, hay luz en la ventana, de pronto la puerta se abre, solo un poco, y sin quitarle la cadena, alcanzo a ver la mitad de la cara de…

—Buenas noches, pero Ijuuin-sensei, ¿no tiene casa?

—Usami-sensei, en verdad eres molesto, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—No vengo a verlo a usted sino a Misaki.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de tutear a mi novio? ¡Peor aún! ¿Por qué lo buscas?

— ¿Me podría abrir por favor o llamarlo?

No se ni porque lo pregunte, me siento como un tonto aquí parado, se nota que estaban teniendo sexo, aun hay sudor en su cara, pero todo por ayudar a Takahiro.

—¿Quién es?

Escucho una tierna voz venir de adentro, sino fuera porque se su edad pensaría que Ijuuin es un pervertido.

—Un colega, Usami-sensei.

—¡¿El amigo de Niichan?, que pase!

Cuando entro solo veo a Kyo, se oyen ruido en una habitación, supongo que esta vistiéndose o algo asi.

Unas delgadas y blancas piernas son lo primero que veo salir por la puerta, se puede ver casi toda su piel, viste un short corto y una playera sin mangas, se le notan algunas marcas de chupetones en los brazos, se las trata de esconder, mostrando un lindo rubor en sus mejillas, sus verdes y tal como dijo Ijuuin: y brillantes ojos tratan de evitar mi contacto visual, es la segunda vez que nos vemos en ¿doce años? Recuerdo que en el cementerio cuando fueron enterrados sus padres no le vi la cara bien, o más bien trate de borrarla cuando me moleste, pero ahora que lo conozco, y siento esa calidez emanar de él, no se, pienso que lo juzgue duramente, y muy injustamente, supongo que para él perder a sus padres fue más duro que para Takahiro.

—Usami-sensei— Ijuuin se acerca y lo abraza por la cintura, tan posesivamente como yo pudiera haberlo hecho, ¡que tonterías pienso!— ¿sucede algo con Niichan?— pregunta Misaki preocupado, y creo que avergonzado por el toque del mangaka.

—Es cierto— comenta Ijuuin— estaba a punto de enojarme de que te buscara Usami-sensei, se me habia olvidado que es amigo de tu hermano, que cabeza la mía.

Besa a Misaki en la mejilla.

—¡No estamos solos!— protesta Misaki con un gran sonrojo.

—Tú siempre tan tímido y…lindo.

Si, esa palabra le viene muy bien a Misaki: lindo.

—¿Y que quiere hablar con Misaki? – pregunta Ijuuin muy desconfiado.

—Preferiría hacerlo a solas.

—No, no me parece— dice en un tono amenazador.

—Tranquilo Kyo— dice Misaki— Usami-sensei es amigo de Niichan, además tu mañana tienes…— dice cabizbajo— una rueda de prensa por mí culpa…

—No, no, no— Ijuuin acaricia su mejilla, sin soltar el agarre de su cintura— nada de eso ya lo hablamos, además que ya te dije que todo estará bien, ¿confías en mí?

—Claro— responde con una sonrisa, no sabía que alguien pudiera iluminar un lugar, ojala esa sonrisa fuera para mí.

Lo vuelve a besar, yo solo rodo los ojos molesto, es extraño.

Ijuuin toma sus cosas y abre la puerta.

—Mañana comemos juntos para platicar lo que suceda en la rueda de prensa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si— dice Misaki, aunque sonrió como que siento que no lo hizo muy animado.

¡Por fin se cierra la puerta! Y nos encontramos solos.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

 **Se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea, ya estoy tecleando la segunda y ultima parte, hubiera terminado, pero se me complico un poco la trama.**

 **¿A poco no uno hace algo, y cuando una corazonada nos dice que no y ahí vamos, nos arrepentimos tan pronto lo hacemos, a poco no? o algo así, bueno si somos tan tercos como Akihiko podríamos tardarnos un poquito más.**

 **Me tiento a romper el hilo, no se, que opinan?**

 **Soy mala para los títulos lo sé, en fin solo caliento motores para muy próximamente retomar mi fic: El valle deshabitado de la Luna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** ¿Cuánto resistirá el hilo rojo del destino sin romperse? Y tan solo por un beso comenzó todo…, Akihiko está a punto de averiguarlo, y tal vez perderá algo muy valioso. ¿Algo OOC? ¡Ni yo sé!

.

* * *

 **.::Pandas invertidos::.**

 **Pov´s Akihiko**

-Sientese por favor Usami-sensei.

Tanta formalidad de su parte me incomoda, es raro, es como si no debiera ser así.

-Gracias.

-Deme un momento.

Se aleja a la cocina supongo, el departamento es pequeño, pero por el orden que hay pareciera más grande, es un hombre muy limpio por lo que veo, y bastante infantil, en un pequeño librero veo mangas de Ijuuin, claro como es su novio así debe ser. Y, ¿ese es un libro mío?

Misaki regresa con unas tazas de té, unas galletas y una rebanada de pastel, las pone en la mesita de centro.

-Se que no le gustan las cosas dulces, esto es lo menos dulce que tengo, sírvase lo que guste.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Misaki sonríe enigmáticamente.

-¿Pues que será?, ¡ah!, supongo que se debe a que durante muchos años mi hermano hablaba mucho de usted, algunas cosas se me grabaron. Por cierto- se sonroja- también quiero disculparme con usted.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, hace unos años hice una escena al llegar al departamento que compartía con mi hermano, esa vez pensé: este tipo es un pervertido de lo peor, y ahora- se sonroja hasta las orejas- bueno, ahora ya no puedo objetar nada, ni yo sabía de mi mismo, perdone que le suelte estas cosas tan intimas, aunque no nos conocíamos, no se, es como si ya hubiera formado parte de mi vida desde hace tiempo, si, es eso.

-Tienes razón, nuestro punto en común es Takahiro.

Misaki agacha la cabeza, se ve triste.

-Lamento mucho que mi hermano no haya correspondido sus sentimientos.

-Eres muy amable, pero curiosamente ese día que mencionas, fue decisivo para darme cuenta que no era lo que yo pensaba, claro Takahiro es un gran hombre, pero no era el indicado para mí.

-Es raro que hablemos de esto.

-Si.

Ambos suspiramos.

-Bueno, Usami-sensei, y que lo trae por aquí.

-Por favor ya no me hables de usted, nos llevamos por diez años no por ochenta, tutéame y háblame por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare, pero creo que será imposible para mí, en cierta forma desde aquel día que lo vi besando a Niichan, como que me obligue a verlo como un hermano mayor, - se alborota su lindo cabello castaño- es gracioso, paso por mi cabeza que Niichan le correspondería y entonces pasaría a ser parte de la familia, fue una idea que rondo por mi cabeza desde entonces, claro hasta que Niichan se caso.

-Al final de cuentas- digo completamente convencido- lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, con el paso del tiempo he concluido que necesito de una persona tierna, que cuide de mi, que cocine para mí, que sea alguien completamente opuesto a mí, o algo así, siempre soñé con una familia común, pero bueno, no vine a comentar sobre mí, sino a decirte que Takahiro realmente está preocupado por tu preferencia sexual, teme por tu salud.

-¿Y lo mando a usted?- se carcajea- enserio que Niichan a veces tiene buen sentido del humor.

Yo también comienzo a reír, hace mucho que no lo hacía tan sinceramente, se siente tan bien. Es raro que pueda hablar tan naturalmente con Misaki, despues que por tanto tiempo albergue un tonto rencor por su persona, es tan distraído, tan cálido, y no se da cuenta del excelente chico que es, Ijuuin es muy privilegiado al tenerlo como su pareja. Me siento, celoso.

-¿Le gustaría tomar algo fuerte? Yo no bebo, pero tengo algunas cervezas, a Kyo le gusta tomar de vez en cuando.

Se levanta sin que conteste, y vuelve con cinco latas de cerveza.

-De acuerdo Misaki, pero- ¿si lo emborracho me dará material para mis novelas BL? Me ha funcionado con Hiroki, debería intentarlo- sería de muy mala educación que me dejaras beber solo.

-¡Pero ya le dije que no bebo!

-Si me acompañas prometo persuadir a Takahiro para que no te moleste más por tu homosexualidad.

Se pone rojísimo, es tan lindo, le da pena, aunque por otro lado defiende su postura, es gracioso.

-¿Cree que realmente pueda convencer a Niichan?

-Tan seguro- destapo una cerveza y se la doy- que brindaras conmigo por eso.

Misaki entrecierra los ojos, desconfiado, pero aun así bebe un poco.

-¡Es amargo, pero inesperadamente rico!

-¿Enserio es la primera vez que tomas?

-Si.

Me siento feliz, eso quiere decir que ni Ijuuin lo pudo persuadir antes, es su primera vez, y es conmigo, me hace feliz.

Y le ha gustado tanto que ahora se esta tomando la cuarta cerveza.

-Jajaja, creo que el piso se mueve mucho.

Pero ni borracho he logrado sacar información para mis novelas BL, parece ser que su vergüenza es mayor que el alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Necesito, yo, - se levanta- tengo qu, e, baño.

Se tambalea bastante, me levanto para ayudarlo, se que caera, y asi es, pero estaba preparado, lo tomo entre mis brazos, su respiración golpea mi pecho con fuerza, se siente bien.

-Baño- murmura.

-Te ayudo.

Lo sujeto, y un deseo pervertido me obliga a quedarme con él en el baño, quisiera ver que tan grande "lo tiene".

-No veash.

Me ha pillado aún adormilado, es gracioso.

-No veré.

Si como no, y no solo veo eso, "eso" tan inesperadamente grande, sino tambien su lindo y delineado trasero, ¿Cómo sería tenerlo?

Después de unos minutos, salimos del baño, por instinto lo ayudo, pero al parecer ya no nos dirigimos a la sala, sino a su cuarto. Se deja caer en su cama. Y me sorprende su risa.

-¿Te digo un sequetito?

Vaya a lo mejor siempre si me dirá algo interesante.

-¡Ijuuin es un bastardo, siempre quiere ser el que recibe!, ¿y yo qué? ¡Yo que!

Vaya, la duda de Takahiro es ahora contestada. Y realmente me sorprende, supondría que el que tiene el mando es ese mangaka, que por una endemoniada razón empiezo a odiar de verdad.

-Me caesh muy bien Usagi-san, jijiji.

Me ha llamado Usagi-san, en sus labios queda tan bien.

-Creo que debo irme, descansa Misaki.

Me dispongo a retirarme, le froto su sedosa cabellera, pero su mano toma firmemente la mía.

-No, no y no, ¡queyate!, la fiesta apenas está empezando, ¡uiiii!

Manotea hacia el techo.

-Has bebido mucho, la resaca mañana será terrible, iré por unos medicamentos y los dejare para que los tomes a primera hora.

-¡Espera Usagi, baka!, tengo otro secrechito.

-Creo que no puedo fiarme de lo que digas, estas tan ebrio que ya no hablas con propiedad.

-¡Aja! ¡Siempre sacare malas calificaciones en lengua!

Comienza a gimotear, le alboroto sus sedosos cabellos.

-¡No recuerdes cosas tristesh, la escuela!

Se limpia sus lágrimas. Y cierra los ojos por fin. Trato de liberarme de su agarre, aunque se siente tan correcto, tan cálido.

-Eras… mi amour… platónico.

Abro los ojos sorprendido ante semejante confesión, y en ese instante me suelta la mano.

Esta tan vulnerable, esas palabras, sus labios semi abiertos como invitando a ser besados, solos y lo único que hago es darme la vuelta, no quiero así, él es tan confiado, tan lindo, no puedo aprovecharme.

.

"Eras mi amor platónico."

Esas palabras me acompañan el resto del mes, rezumban en mi corazón, con preguntas, ¿desde cuando? ¿Era? ¡¿Era?! ¿Ya no me ama? ¡¿Por qué eso me ofusca?! , y ahora comienzo a estar al pendiente de su vida, me he enterado por medio de Aikawa que Ijuuin se irá un tiempo del país, y aparte la identidad de Misaki fue descubierta, me preocupa, espero que este bien, acelero, pronto me encuentro subiendo las escaleras del edificio, toco el timbre, toco mil veces.

-No hay nadie- volteo y me encuentro con una anciana.

-Gracias- digo mientras corro y marco un número en mi celular.

Takahiro puede sacarme de la duda, pregunto, y me contesta lo que no quiero oír: Misaki se ha ido con Ijuuin.

.

Y ahora me encuentro nuevamente con Takahiro, bebiendo en un bar para variar.

-Todo fue tan rápido Usagi-san, y tan radical, ¡Estados Unidos!, estoy muy molesto con Ijuuin, arrastrar de esa manera a Misaki, porque créeme que fue así, conozco a mi hermano, el no quería marcharse, pero como siempre, el anteponiendo las necesidades de otros para no causar molestias, lo vi tan extraño, como si estuviera dejando algo muy importante, y me temo que no era yo.

-Pero supongo que sabes adonde fueron- comento desesperado, anhelante de ser eso importante que dejo.

-Si y no, Ijuuin dijo que irían primero a Nueva York, pero que seguramente de ahí se moverían, mi pobre hermano no habla bien ingles, solo espero que no tarden en regresar, o mejor aún que regrese solo, y no es porque este en contra de que tenga novio, solo que siempre será mi pequeño hermano, y realmente creo que Ijuuin no es la persona idónea para él, sabes, hasta me atrevería a decir que tú eres mejor opción para él.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Bueno, aparte de ser fan de Ijuuin, tomo cierto apreció por tus obras, supongo que estaba un poco celoso de lo mucho que te elogiaba, y nunca comento que era fan tuyo, pero algunas veces cuando íbamos juntos a la librería y veía alguna obra tuya, siempre sin falta la abrazaba, como una joya muy preciada, eso cambio cuando vio aquella escena- estúpido beso diría yo- lo dejo de hacer por un tiempo, pero cuando ganaste el premio Kikukawa hasta compro el libro.

Realmente me ha dejado sorprendido, si era mi libro el que estaba en su librero, Misaki, ¿Por qué te fuiste con él? Tenía tantas cosas que decirte.

.

.

Esto es increíble, mi departamento se siente tan frio desde que escuche esa confesión de Misaki, bueno no fue exactamente una confesión, pero…De acuerdo, no puedo más, por increíble que parezca ,creo que siento más que aprecio por Misaki, usare el poder de la familia Usami para dar con él.

Claro los resultados fueron muy rápidos, bueno no tanto llevo unos meses, pero sumando que era una búsqueda a nivel mundial, y agregando también que parecía que ese mangaka quería desaparecer con Misaki, finalmente se que se han movido a Corea del Sur, enciendo mi computadora para hacer las reservaciones, Mi celular suena.

-Takahiro.

-Usagi-san.

-No te preocupes más, ya se donde están.

-Yo también, y ahora sí creo que estoy muy decepcionado de Misaki y odio más a Ijuuin por cambiarlo de esa manera.

-¡Que sucedió!

-Ijuuin ha logrado arrebatarme a mi hermanito, se han casado en Corea, ¡no me invito a la boda!

El crack de mi corazón se escucha fuerte y claro.

-Takahiro- busco mi mejor voz-, recuerda que ya es un hombre, no un niño, seguramente tendrá un buen motivo.

-Regresarán en dos días a Japón, ¿quieres acompañarme a recibirlos?

-No, después lo veré para felicitarlo por ese gran paso en su vida, salúdamelo de mi parte.

-Gracias Usagi-san, hasta pronto.

Abrazo a Suzuki-san con todas mis fuerzas y lloro como un crío, al que le han arrebatado lo más preciado de su vida. De cualquier forma termino reservando un vuelo, una temporada lejos me ayudara a sobrellevar este dolor tan sofocante e insoportablemente doloroso.

.

Lo que me gusta de las calles inglesas es su panorama frío y a veces hasta enigmático, pensé en pasar una corta temporada, pero ya llevo cinco años aquí.

Camino cerca de lo que parece un pequeño mercado gitano, una mujer me tapa el paso, el tintineo de sus collares brillantes y baratos me hace gracia.

Toma mi mano y delinea con su dedo las líneas de mi palma, sus ojos negros se clavan en mí.

-¡Oh! Se ve claro y fuerte.

Hago lo posible por no reír. Como sea se está intentando ganar la vida, trato de respetar eso.

-Usted ha jugado con su destino de una forma muy atrevida, está a punto de perder algo muy preciado, venga- me jala a una pequeña mesa con cartas, lo irónico es que no sabe que en verdad ya lo he perdido- pero su hilo rojo, como lo llaman ustedes, aún persiste- levanta cada carta lentamente- , y no es por usted, sino por la otra persona, su amante astral de ojos verdes- ahora si me pongo serio- , destinado para hacerlo feliz por el resto de sus días, sabe que ese hilo no puede romperse, pero usted ya lo ha soltado, sin embargo el otro extremo está siendo sostenido fuertemente por esas manos, y tan solo con que usted vuelva y retome el camino, podrá encontrar lo perdido, pero debe darse prisa, ha dejado una carga demasiado pesada a su amante, - me levanto dudoso- ¡vaya rápido es primordial!

Saco muchos billetes, ella me sonríe, y solo me apresuro, puede ser una tontería, pero, ¿y si hay esperanza? Nada pierdo y todo puedo ganar.

.

Finalmente llego a Japón lo primero que hago es llamar a Takahiro, pero el teléfono ya no esta en servicio, ¡maldita sea!, claro: ¡Aikawa! No encuentro respuesta de su parte, ¡es tan frustrante!, incluso Isaka-san que siempre esta sobre mi no me contesta, es como si todos me hubieran dado la espalda, ¿Qué carajos esta pasando?

Molesto llego a mi departamento, tomo un baño para aclarar mis ideas y esperando que alguien me regrese la llamada, mi celular suena, desnudo y empapado salgo.

-¡Aikawa!

-Sensei- me dice entre lágrimas- es una alegría escucharlo, despues de tanto tiempo.

-¿Por eso lloras?

-No, es más bien de alivio, tuvimos un gran escándalo hace unas semanas, Ijuuin-sensei hirió a Misaki-kun, pero ahora todo se ha resuelto, finalmente salió absuelto de la carcel.

Mi corazón se para.

-¡Como dices!

-¿Quiere hablar con Takahiro, esta conmigo?

-¡Si!

-Usagi…

-¿Cómo esta Misaki?

\- Físicamente fuera de peligro, lo que me preocupa es su salud mental.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Te dare la dirección.

.

Finalmente llego, es, es, unas lágrimas escapan por mis mejillas…las rejas de una institución de problemas mentales.

-¡Usagi-san!

Me limpio rápidamente.

Takahiro me abraza, y a su vez me sostengo de él.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tal como pensé, Ijuuin no era la persona adecuada para mi hermano, hace unos meses por fin su matrimonio se vino a pique, la verdad Misaki soporto demasiado, en un principio ese desgraciado casi lo obligo a casarse con él, fue su condición para regresar a Japón, claro que Misaki lo amaba, pero a fuerza de celos, porque Misaki llego a ser editor de un autor bastante encimoso, termino por destruir su relación, le dio a elegir entre él y su carrera, ese fue el final, Ijuuin conto que Misaki le pidió el divorcio, a lo que por supuesto él se negó, se hicieron de golpes, y en un forcejeo, Misaki cayo del balcón de su departamento, un tercer piso, creíamos que Ijuuin había intentado matarlo, pero a duras penas Misaki lo absolvió de toda culpa, después de eso, su mente se apago, los doctores dicen que se ha encerrado en su mundo, cuando declaro, a cada minuto repetía que era su culpa, que no deseaba causar más molestias, porque mientras todo apuntaba a que fue un intento de asesinato, Ijuuin estuvo en la cárcel varios meses, debo confesar que yo ayude en eso, por supuesto su carrera de mangaka está destruida.

¡No es suficiente, ese malnacido!

-¿Puedo ver a Misaki?

-Por hoy no, tuvo una recaída y esta sedado, estará dormido hasta mañana.

-Mañana volveré.

.

A primera hora llego a su habitación, me han indicado que tenga cuidado con lo que diga, que de preferencia no hable del accidente.

Esta despierto con la mirada perdida en un punto en el techo, pareciera muerto, y yo me siento morir, pero vine a animarlo, quisiera que saliera de aquí, quiero cuidarlo por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

.

 **Comentario.**

 **¡Se me fundió el foco! ¡Perdón! Ya no supe adonde quedo mi tierna idea del principio, bueno no tan tierna, indique esto como drama, tomateame si eso te hace feliz U_u**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ¿Cuánto resistirá el hilo rojo del destino sin romperse? Y tan solo por besar a Takahiro comenzó a descomponerse todo…, Akihiko está a punto de averiguar la resistencia de su destino, y tal vez perderá algo muy valioso.

.

* * *

 **.::Pandas invertidos::.**

 **Pov´s Akihiko**

-Recupérate- susurro a Misaki en mi quinta visita a este lugar deprimente- yo… te necesito.

Por primera vez Misaki volteo a verme, casi siempre evitaba hablarle, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría o si reaccionaria, pues el pobre parece muerto en vida. Justo en ese momento el sol entro de lleno por la ventana, iluminando su ropa blanca, parecía un ángel, uno triste, y comenzó a llorar.

Yo lo abrase, fuerte, pero a la vez delicadamente, su rostro se hundió en mi pecho. Este fue el principio de su recuperación. Dos días después el psiquiatra recomendó a Takahiro llevarlo fuera, en su informe lo catalogo como una persona no peligrosa, y el retomar su vida en el exterior le ayudaría mucho. Pero el problema fue cuando Misaki llego al hogar de Takahiro, Manami recién se había aliviado, y él se sintió como un estorbo en ese ambiente tan familiar. Por supuesto ofrecí mi departamento para cuidarlo, con tal de no darle problemas a su hermano acepto sin chistar y aquí estamos.

Misaki ve con admiración el lugar, creo que ha susurrado dos palabras: Innecesariamente espacioso.

Pero su semblante sigue triste.

Yo quiero curar sus heridas.

Le muestro su habitación. El me sonríe tímidamente al entrar. Se le ve animado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto.

-Si.

-Bueno, mientras desempacas, iré a la cocina a preparar algo.

¡Ah! ¿Y porque dije algo como eso? Si lo único que sé hacer es café, y a veces rompo las tazas. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, si esta será la primera vez que intente hacer comida, no tiene porque ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

En el refrigerador no hay muchos ingredientes que conozca, tengo verduras, ¿Por qué? Claro, Aikawa compro la última vez, ella cocino algo, y es tan mala en la cocina como yo, no se como esa mujer sobrevive. Después de cerrar y abrir el refrigerador, como cinco veces, me he convencido de que no aparecerá un guisado dentro, así que supongo que hare algo con los huevos, me gusta el omelet, no creo que sea tan difícil.

…

De acuerdo, después de despedir a los bomberos, admito que si es difícil cocinar, esos vecinos escandalosos tuvieron que llamarlos, enserio que tenía todo controlado, pese al revuelo causado Misaki no salió para nada, muy raro, así que será mejor que vea que se encuentra bien.

Se encuentra dormido plácidamente, en el buro hay una medicina abierta, ¡demonios!, se la tomo sin haber comido algo, soy un pésimo anfitrión, por lo menos debería ofrecerle un vaso de leche, o creo que mejor lo dejare descansar.

Me acerco lentamente, un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches no le hará daño.

-Usami…

Abre sus ojos lentamente, me aparto de inmediato, no logre mi objetivo, que pena.

-Perdón te desperté.

Se talla un poco su par de esmeraldas.

-No, solo quería ir al baño.

Le doi espacio para que salga de la habitación, y le indico cual es el baño. Al salir se queda parado, mira a su alrededor, por favor que no se arrepienta de haber venido.

-¿Está bien que este aquí?

-Misaki, eres mi invitado, me hace feliz que estas aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, o más bien yo, es la primera vez desde que salió del Instituto Psiquiátrico que entablamos una conversación normal, no quiero forzarlo.

-¿No le causo problemas?

-Al contrario, siento que has venido a iluminar el lugar.

Le sonrió francamente, él se ruboriza un poco.

-Es un poco tarde- le digo- estaría bien que solo tomaras algo ligero, tengo leche y pan, café.

-Leche está bien, gracias.

Me siento un poco nervioso, pero es fácil que siempre me vean en mi pose de autosuficiencia, nunca he sido alguien que sirva a la gente, yo nací para que me sirvieran, es raro sacar un cartón de leche, poner unos vasos en la mesa, supongo que servilletas tambien estarán bien, saco algunas galletas, hasta parece que tengo habilidades domesticas.

Me sirvo un poco de café, asegurándome esta vez de usar una taza adecuada, no quiero perturbar de ninguna manera a Misaki.

-Me siento bien de que estés conmigo- le digo.

-Espero que Niichan no te haya forzado a traerme aquí.

-En absoluto, lo hice por cuenta propia.

-¿Por qué?

Porque siento que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Porque…me simpatizas.

Tampoco quiero asustarlo.

-Procurare demostrar que ya estoy bien, no quiero ser una carga para usted.

En un impulso tomo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No eres una carga, no me causas molestias, no lo pienses más, ¿quieres?

Acaricio sus manos, el agacha la cabeza, y retira sus manos lentamente.

-Es usted muy amable.

-Por favor, háblame de tú, en verdad comienzo a sentirme viejo.

-Será un poco difícil.

-Inténtalo por favor, ¿si?

-De acuerdo, lo intentare.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, un olor delicioso inunda el departamento. Misaki se encuentra cocinando.

-Buenos días.

-Hola- me contesta.

-Eres mi invitado, no deberías estar haciendo eso.

-Lo hago por auto-protección.

-¿Cómo?

-No va a creer usted que ayer no me di cuenta que vinieron los bomberos, los vi cuando se fueron, pero no quise intervenir, siento si no ayude.

-Crei que no te percataste de eso.

-El olor a humo llego hasta mi cuarto, claro que me di cuenta, abrí la ventana porque sentí que me sofocaba.

-En verdad lo lamento.

-No, yo soy quien lo siente, me acorde que Niichan, bueno no fueron sus palabras, pero por lo que me conto entendí que usted es un inútil en cuestiones hogareñas, yo cocinare el tiempo que este aquí, tampoco quiero estar de gratis.

-En verdad no es necesario- casi me muerdo la lengua, sería lindo comer lo que creen sus manos- puedo pedir comida a domicilio.

-¡Ahorre su dinero para la vejez! ¡Yo cocinare, no me discuta!

Viéndolo tan determinado no le quitare la intención.

.

Han sido las ocho semanas más lindas en mucho tiempo, es como si un pedacito de sol, cálido y luminoso hubiera venido a quedarse en mi departamento, desearía que en específico fuera en mi cama, pero bueno por algo se empieza.

No espero a que nadie me crea, vaya nunca me ha importado la opinión de los demás, solo puedo decir que han pasado ciertos roces con Misaki, y han sido mera coincidencia.

El primero ocurrió cuando ambos quisimos tomar el mismo pan, nuestros dedos se rozaron, él se sonrojo, que adorable.

Cierto día se me ocurrió exponerme un poco ante él, fingí que había olvidado de toalla y salí desnudo del baño, por supuesto me asegure antes que Misaki estuviera cerca, se que me vio, y que un deseo insano en él, evito que apartara la vista de lo que veía, creo que hasta trago saliva, aquí hay atracción mutua.

Un día que fuimos hacer las compras, viajando en mi auto, roce su pierna, claro, inocentemente, pero sentí que temblo bajo mi toque.

Hace unas noches salimos a cenar fuera, en el camino de regreso estuvo a punto de caerse, lo abrase para que no se lastimara, duramos unos segundos en esa posición, se giro para verme, con voz temblorosa y mejillas sonrosadas me dio las gracias, no le soy indiferente.

Con Takahiro nunca sucedieron cosas como estas, ahora lo comprendo, Takahiro no era el otro extremo de mi hilo.

.

.

Hoy Misaki comenzó a buscar trabajo, yo le recomendé un par de lugares, no quisiera que estuviera en Marukawa, hace poco me tope con Ijuuin, no cruzamos palabra. Me entere que están pensando lanzar una edición especial de su manga, no me he enterado de los detalles, Isaka se ve algo agobiado al respecto, supongo que no saben cómo lo tomarán sus antiguos fans.

Misaki no ha hablado de eso, supongo que no sabe nada, tampoco me ha comentado algo de su búsqueda de trabajo, espero en verdad no vuelva a Marukawa.

.

.

Desgraciadamente mi tiempo de entregar el manuscrito llego, casi como niño, dejo la tarea para el final, en verdad me he entretenido mucho con Misaki, no en la forma que desearía, voy a paso lento, enserio el chico me interesa, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera tumbado en el suelo y lo hubiera hecho mío, en todas las formas posibles.

Estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido en… ¿tres días?

Caigo exhausto en las escaleras, el golpe seguro retumbo en todo el lugar.

-¡Akihiko-san!

Misaki se acerca a mí, lo veo borroso, recién me dice por mi nombre, supongo que es un gran avance. Siento como me levanta del suelo, me apoyo en su espalda, mi camisa se humedece, ¿esta mojado?, miro de reojo, discretamente su persona, solo tiene una toalla en la cintura, ya con eso me despierto, pero me dejare cuidar, el camino a mi habitación es lento, mis dedos "discretamente" rozan su pecho, en el momento que intenta depositarme en la cama, lo arrastro en el proceso, cae encima mío, y lo mejor, es que la toalla se le ha caído, esta encima de mí, desnudo, húmedo, suave.

-Misaki.

Hábilmente me situó encima de él, me mira sorprendido, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

-Akihiko…

Tomo su rostro delicadamente y lo beso. Misaki se tensa, se asusta, pero al final corresponde al beso, y me siento en la gloria por eso, mis manos recorren su espalda, dibujando deliciosas líneas sobre ella, el beso se torna más intenso y apasionado. Nos separamos unos segundos para tomar aire.

-Akihiko….no

Pero no le hago caso, me importa el mundo un carajo, quiere sentirlo, deseo tocarle más. Acaricio su desnudes, su piel blanca y tersa, con mis labios comienzo a plasmar besos en su cuello, en su pecho, en su ombligo, el gime de placer, beso sus muslos, por fin llego a su naciente deseo que está en el punto más elevado, ¿es por mi? ¿Verdad? Pruebo su cúspide con mi lengua, Misaki jadea, la succiono toda con mi boca, el se estremece, se deja venir en mi, pero ahora quiero llegar más lejos, se que él fue el seme en la relación con ese mangaka, pero yo quisiera, yo quisiera, mis dedos toquetean su entrada.

-No.

Se levanta, y sale rápidamente de la habitación, yo corro tras él. Se ha encerrado. Toco lo más calmado que puedo, se que la he jodido, pero bueno, yo siempre hago lo que quiero. Está mal, pero así soy yo. En verdad me porte bien durante un largo tiempo.

-¡Misaki, hablemos!

No escucho respuesta.

Nunca hago esto, bueno es muy raro, pero es un buen momento para hacerlo:

-Perdóname, yo no debí.

Que rara frase acaba de salir de mi boca. No debí, ¡Ah! ¡Pero cómo me encanto! Sentí y saboree su deliciosa piel.

-Lo siento en verdad.

Escucho pisadas, creo que se ha acercado a la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunta Misaki desde el otro lado.

Porque te amo, pero, no se si me crea, me enamore desde que te vi..., así que tendré que mentirle.

-No lo sé, estaba medio dormido.

Es la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida.

Escucho más ruido en la habitación, después abre, que mal, ya esta vestido. Me mira sonrojado.

-Supongo que soñabas despierto.

-Un sueño muy lindo- le digo.

-Este- se ve lindo con ese sonrojo- deberías dormir mejor, así no harías cosas dormido.

¿Enserio me creyó? Vaya aún no conoce mis mañas, bien por mí.

-Voy a cocinar el almuerzo y después tengo que salir- me dice un poco serio.

Comemos en silencio, yo no hablare del "incidente", a menos que él lo haga, pero demonios quisiera que hablara al respecto, saber como se sintió, no físicamente, eso si es fácil de saber, pues se "corrió" en mi boca. Quiero saber si mis caricias llegaron a su corazón.

Comienza a lavar los platos, yo me dispongo a ir al estudio.

-Akihiko, yo…

Me detengo en seco, ¡Si hablara!

-Perdona si hace rato reaccione raro, bueno, es que, no quiero que pienses que soy un hipócrita…

Trato de verlo a los ojos, pero el solo dirige su mirada a los platos sucios.

-Si me gusto- deja de lavar los trastes- pero también fue extraño, es decir, solo he tenido intimidad con una sola persona, estar con alguien más nunca estuvo en mis planes, yo…- su voz se quiebra- mi sueño era tener un solo amor en la vida…- no llores por favor, me partes el alma -…y entregarme por completo a ese alguien…además no está bien, porque yo…no debí…porque yo todavía estoy…

Corre a su cuarto, lo dejo ir, creo que lo presione demasiado, golpeo la pared, molesto conmigo mismo.

.

.

Un rato después escucho la puerta cerrarse, quería decirle que me perdonara, que no lo volvería a hacer, ¿pero a quien engañaría?, seguro lo volveré a hacer, claro, tendré que pensar bien la forma de no lastimar sus sentimientos.

Me acuesto en el sillón mientras leo, pero no puedo concentrarme, me quito los lentes.

En verdad odio a ese mangaka, tomo a Misaki para él, lo marco, lo desvirgo, lo tuvo muchas noches en su cama, y el muy estúpido no lo supo cuidar, lo lastimo, lo desilusiono. Como deseo que Misaki me hubiera elegido antes, a mi mente vuelven algunos sucesos, tal vez yo pude ser ese único amor que deseaba Misaki, tuve varias oportunidades, si no hubiera besado a Takahiro, entonces Misaki hubiera sido mi pupilo, seguramente el amor entre nosotros nacería con el tiempo, yo hubiera sido el que tomará su virginidad, y todo de él. Pero desheche esa oportunidad, después Takahiro me pidió darle trabajo en mi casa, pero yo no quise y ¿que hice? Lo mande a Marukawa donde conoció a ese bastardo. Tal como dijo esa gitana en Inglaterra: Jugue con mi destino de una forma muy atrevida.

Ya es un poco tarde y Misaki no ha regresado…no me gusta nada eso.

El teléfono suena, enserio no quiero contestar, ahora es mi celular, de acuerdo puede ser importante.

-Aikawa.

-Sensei.

-Aun no se cumple el plazo.

-No hablo para eso, solo quiero que le de un mensaje a Misaki-kun, dígale que yo le cuidare su mochila.

-¿Cómo?

-Estuvo aquí en Marukawa, supongo que se le olvido cuando se encontró con Ijuuin-sensei.

-No puede ser.

-Claro que sí, en verdad espero que arreglen sus diferencias, son una linda pareja, bueno lo dejo Sensei, buenas noches.

¡Maldita sea, ese mangaka!

Salgo a buscarlo a la calle, se que Misaki no me pertenece, pero…camino sin sentido, muy impropio de mi, cuando ya estoy a punto de darme por vencido los veo, están sentados en una cafetería, Ijuuin le dice algo, mientras toma su mano, pero Misaki la esconde debajo de la mesa, si eso, rechazalo, por favor Misaki no te dejes convencer. Misaki ha dicho algo, por el movimiento en sus labios creo que menciono mi nombre, quisiera acercarme más y saber de lo que hablan, ¡demonios!, Ijuuin deja de sonreír y se ve serio, algo le ha dicho a Misaki que lo hace llorar, y mientras se limpia las lagrimas mueve la cabeza como negando algo. El mesero se interpone en mi campo visual, ¡quítate idiota!, y no se quita, es más ya se puso a platicar con sus clientes, ¡demonios! Y para colmo comienza a llover, muchos se resguardan enfrente de la cafetería, ahora si no veo nada.

Me quedo hasta que ambos salen, por lo menos no van tomados de la mano, afortunadamente el mangaka se va por un camino y Misaki se dirige a mi departamento.

Una vez dentro, quisiera preguntarle sobre esa platica, pero sabría que lo estuve espiando, no quiero asustarle, se que esta mejor, diría que ya es una persona normal, que puedo hablar con él de ese tema, pero esperare a que el me diga, y claro tratare de conquistarlo.

Pero esta mañana ha llegado Takahiro. Se ve molesto.

-Buenos días Usagi-san.

-Buenos días.

-Vengo a ayudar a Misaki a mudarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace tres días que acudió a su terapia, el doctor ya lo dio de alta, así que Misaki puede vivir solo.

¡Maldición, eso da por tierra mis planes de conquistarlo, bueno, más bien los dificulta, porque de que lo conquisto lo conquisto!

-No me dijo nada.

-Pues supongo que ahora lo hará.

Misaki se para en medio de la sala.

-Recogeré tus cosas- le dice Takahiro.

Ambos nos quedamos de pie, Misaki solo mira el piso. Aprieta los puños y me mira.

-Akihiko, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero ya no puedo abusar más de ti.

Por favor abusa de mí.

-Yo estuve encantado de tenerte a mi lado, no tienes que irte, quédate el tiempo que…

-No, no esta bien, tengo que irme, me ayudaste como no tienes idea, estoy muy agradecido contigo, claro que podemos seguir siendo amigos- ese comentario no me gusto nada- sabes… la verdad tú me…

-Misaki- regresa Takahiro con un par de maletas, ¿Por qué no se tardo más?- ya termine de recoger tus cosas.

-Muchas gracias Niichan.

-Los llevo.

-Esta bien- me dice Misaki- sirve que conoces donde viviré, así podrás visitarme cuando quieras.

Créeme que te visitare más seguido de lo que piensas.

.

.

Y como lo planee, prácticamente no salgo de su departamento, lo peor del asunto es que ha regresado a trabajar a Marukawa, y para cuidar de mi presa, tambien voy más seguido a la editorial, y cumplo mis plazos, cosa que impresiona a Aikawa. Pero lo que me llama más la atención es que Misaki se ha vuelto muy cercano a Isaka, creo que algo planean, ambos se encierran seguido en juntas, no se nada al respecto y Aikawa tampoco me platica nada, traidora. Pero no me importa, mientras no vea a Ijuuin todo esta bien.

Hoy como casi todos los días lo traigo a su departamento, entro como si fuera mío tambien, Misaki comienza a cocinar la cena, mientras yo me recuesto un poco, en su cama, y absorbo su aroma, si soy un pervertido, y no me avergüenzo de ello.

-Akihiko, la cena esta lista.

No tiene que decírmelo, el aroma me trae hasta su pequeño comedor. Damos las gracias y comenzamos a comer.

-Como siempre, lo que haces esta delicioso.

-Muchas gracias.

-Misaki, ¿en que proyecto estas trabajando ahora?

-En una edición especial de The-kan.

Me molesta, ¿Por qué Misaki?

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno si eso esta bien para ti…

-Es lo correcto, necesito recuperar la carrera de Kyo, se que Niichan y tu lo detestan, pero deben comprender, bueno…no quiero sentir que le debo algo.

-¿Solo por eso? – agacha su mirada, le tomo el mentón para verlo a los ojos- Misaki, ¿aún lo amas?

El timbre suena, Misaki se levanta, y al abrir, la persona que menos deseaba que pisará este lugar. Ha llegado.

-Ijuuin-sensei.

-Buenas noches- entra, y se queda parado al lado de Misaki- no me sorprende verlo aquí Usami-sensei, se ha vuelto un encimoso, pero Misaki no lo hecha, porque él es muy generoso.

Sujeta a Misaki por la cintura atrayéndolo a él, le susurra algo al oído, Misaki se ve tenso.

-Akihiko, podrías dejarnos solos por favor- dice Misaki sin verme a la cara.

-No confió en él.

-Sigo siendo su esposo- declara Kyo con satisfacción, ¡maldición yo creía que estaban divorciados!- es normal que desee estar a solas con Misaki.

-Akihiko, perdona…

-No tienes que disculparte con él- bufa Kyo- ¿o sí?

-Kyo, no quiero discutir.

-Tienes razón, pero me irrita que no se vaya.

-Solo me retiro porque Misaki así lo ha pedido.

Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo.

Espero a fuera en el coche, más de tres horas, deseando que corra al mangaka de su vida, pero finalmente las luces se apagan.

Esa gitana me mintió.

¡Maldición! Golpeo el volante, decido irme, Misaki ha hecho su elección y no he sido yo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Oh cielos, oh no, Misaki, bueno no lo culpo Kyo también esta muy guapo. No se porque me gusta hacer sufrir a Usagi-san, y eso que lo amo mucho, ¿soy sado?

Esperen a ver el final, si ya el final, esto sería un twoShot pero bueno como siempre mis historias se mandan solas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews Zero-0017, LouderSpeakers,

Por seguirme y ponerlo en favoritos :D Iason Usami, ,SammyCullenHale,karla lightwood.

Ustedes si me quieren u.u, solo por ustedes seguí con la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Violencia moderada y lenguaje ofensivo. Relación ChicoxChico, si no gustas del genero mejor no leas.

Relato desde el punto de vista de Misaki, cuando llega Akihiko a buscarlo a su departamento para hablar, porque Takahiro quiere que retome el buen-camino-hetero :P.

Solo hablare de lo más trascendente, no repetiré diálogos.

Comienza mientras Misaki cocina la cena para él y Kyo.

* * *

.

 **.::Pandas invertidos::.**

 **Pov´s Misaki**

No puedo creerlo, me siento terrible, Kyo no se merece que su carrera se vea afectada por nuestra relación, mañana es la rueda de prensa, yo quisiera hacer algo, pero, no sé qué hacer, no me da vergüenza que el mundo sepa que tengo "novio", pero tampoco tengo por qué dar explicaciones, ¡por Kamisama! ¡Estamos en otra época!, las personas deberían preocuparse por sus propios asuntos y dejar de meterse en la vida sentimental de otros. Hay tantos problemas en el mundo, como para que se centren en algo como esto.

¡Ay no! Se me está quemando el pescado.

-Misaki- dice Ijuuin desde la puerta de la cocina- ¿no quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias- contesto sin voltear, mientras quito lo quemado-, recuerda que estas al límite del plazo, mejor sigue en lo tuyo.

-Bueno.

Debo hacer una cena apropiada, ¡Misaki!, ¡concéntrate!, pero es tan difícil, aun recuerdo las palabras de Isaka-san: "Todo esto es una molestia". Lo dijo mirándome, sentí como si fuera mi culpa, bueno creo que si…es.

No quiero causar problemas, menos a Kyo, lo quiero tanto…no puede ser, aquí vienen las lagrimas de nuevo.

En primer lugar no debí hacerme novio de él, pero todo se fue dando por si solo.

Primero entre a Marukawa a trabajar, como simple mensajero, cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba apoyando al departamento de Japun, y sin proponérmelo conocí a Kyo, cuando estaba en su peor momento, dándose por vencido, eso agito a mi corazón, es quien creó el manga que me gusta, mi biblia de vida prácticamente, y por eso solté todas esas palabras, sin pensarlo, no me di cuenta que era como si me confesara, con el tiempo era quien iba a su departamento, a entregar material o llevarlo, hasta su editor me odio, y claro después me odio más, cuando nos volvimos novios, aunque ahora me cuestiono: ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Nunca pensé que en una de esas visitas Kyo simplemente se lanzara sobre mí, tampoco yo puse mucha resistencia, además, la otra persona que admiraba, incluso más que a Kyo: Usami Akihiko, amaba a mi hermano, no podía seguir con ese tonto amor platónico, por eso tuve relaciones con Kyo, necesitaba llenar un vacío, y después vino el amor.

Malditas lagrimas, paren por favor, no quiero que Kyo se dé cuenta. De lo patético que soy.

-Misaki.

Una voz, una voz apropiada para contestarle.

-Casi esta lista.

Sus brazos me toman por los hombros y me giran.

-Lo sabía, estas triste por ese tonto asunto, por favor no te preocupes, todo estará bien, odio que te mortifiques, pero sobre todo, odio ser el causante de tus lagrimas.

-No, no es tu culpa.

-No es de nadie, ya hemos hablado, todo estará bien, necesitas relajarte.

Sus labios comienzan a besar mis mejillas, y sus manos se pasean sugerentes por mi espalda y trasero, me aferro con fuerza a su playera.

-Pero el manuscrito…, la cena- digo trémulo entre sus brazos.

-Tu cuerpo junto al mío es lo que importa ahora.

Su lengua busca la mía, desesperadamente, sin separarnos de este abrazo tan necesario.

-Pero…-digo tímido como siempre, el acto de juntar nuestros cuerpos aún me resulta tan vergonzoso.

Su boca succiona la mía, mientras caminamos a ciegas a mi cuarto, estamos tan sincronizados que parece un acto de magia el desnudarnos, y no importa quien este encima de quien, yo siempre…

-¡Ah, oh, sí! Así Misaki, con solo tus dedos yo toco el cielo- dice Ijuuin sin importarle avergonzarme.

-Cállate- siseo como siempre.

Procuro prepararlo, con gentileza y una pizca de vergüenza, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero aún me sonrojo por tocarle de esta manera.

-Es tan delicioso ser tomado por ti- dice con voz ronca-, creo que estoy listo.

Me recuesto en la cama, es la posición que más nos gusta, Kyo poco a poco se desliza en mi miembro, torturando cada fibra de mi ser.

-Misaki, estas tan duro y caliente...

-Kyo…-ronroneo su nombre.

Arriba y abajo, se mueve sin piedad.

Odio estar a su merced, aunque yo sea quien lo penetre, a final de cuentas, Kyo es quien manda.

La primera vez que tuvimos intimidad el quiso hacérmelo, pero no llegamos a ningún lado, fue doloroso, al ser tocado por solo sus dedos, me asuste mucho, y simplemente no lo volvimos a intentar, así que…terminamos así… ¡demonios!, Kyo esta tan, tan apretado. Y su miembro tan duro, mis manos se sujetan por inercia a él, acariciando su punta, masajeándolo como si pudiera esculpirlo de alguna otra forma.

-Kyo.

-Dilo.

Estoy al límite, y aún así él se atreve a chuparme los brazos, desliza su lengua, dejando hilos de saliva en mi piel.

-Kyo…no puedo más…

-Quiero escucharlo, ¡ah, ah!, si…ahora, dilo, ¡yo también voy a llegar!

-¡Ijuuin-sensei!

Ambos, llegamos juntos al clímax. Todavía sigo en su interior mientras nos besamos de nuevo. Se aparta mientras acaricia mi cabello.

-Misaki, me encanta cuando lo dices, me enciendes siempre, y creo que tú también, señala mi pene.

Comienza levantarse nuevamente.

-No digas eso, es tan vergon…

El timbre.

-¿Quién…será?- pregunto jadeante.

-Ignóralo, ya se cansará.

Me besa como si el mundo fuera a terminar en este instante. Su lengua nubla mis sentidos.

Pero no para de sonar el timbre, regresándome a la realidad.

-Puede ser Niichan.

-Siempre tan oportuno- sisea, él también recuerda cuando nos encontró, creo que es la única vez que lo he visto avergonzado.

Comienza a vestirse.

-Esto no ocurriría si vivieras conmigo.

-Kyo, ya hemos hablado de eso.

-El tema no está cerrado, necesito a mi hombre, cerca de mí.

-Calla.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Al final se que te convenceré.

Pero lo que nunca me espere, y menos en un momento como este, ver a Usami Akihiko llegar a buscarme, pensé que después de aquel beso con Niichan nunca más lo vería, estuve enojado un tiempo, por eso siempre me oculte de su vista, cuando por casualidad andaba en Marukawa.

Kyo lo ha dejado entrar. Y mientras me abraza mi novio, trato de evitar la mirada violácea de Usami-sensei, me incomoda, siento como si tratara de leer mis pensamientos, o simplemente son los nervios, creo que es más atractivo que antes ¡Qué demonios! ¡Yo tengo a Kyo, lo amo, y será la única persona para mí! No tengo intención de dejarlo nunca, porque el amor, el verdadero amor es para siempre, y yo quiero un amor eterno, tal vez es demasiado soñador, pero así soy.

Y aunque Kyo no quiere marcharse se va, dejándonos solos, es un poco incomodo.

Hemos hablado y bebido. Comienzo a perder la razón. Antes de que algo suceda, decido irme a mi cuarto, Usami-sensei sigue aquí, me pone nervioso, solo espero que este estado tan inconveniente, no me haga decir alguna tontería.

.

.

El profesor habla sobre la era Meiji, y lo único que pienso es el papelón que seguramente hice al emborracharme con Usami-sensei ¿Tendré que disculparme de algo? Espero en verdad no haber hecho nada vergonzoso, por eso no me gusta el alcohol. En estas semanas no he hecho más que pensar en él, supongo que la impresión fue demasiada, Usami-sensei fue mi amor platónico por muchos años…es pasado… ¿o no?

-¡Misaki!

El grito de Kyo me saca de mis pensamientos, a paso veloz entra y me jala fuera del salón, jamás hizo algo así, algo malo debió pasar.

-Tenemos que irnos del país- declara Kyo.

-¡De qué demonios hablas!

-Los reporteros saben que eres mi novio, en este momento ya deben haber llegado a la puerta principal de la universidad, no quiero exponerte a sus tonterías.

-Pero no hemos hecho nada malo, no veo porque tengo que…

Me abraza con fuerza.

-Todo esto es un plan de otra editorial, para quitarle popularidad a mi trabajo, han comenzado una propaganda en mi contra, Isaka y Kirishima están trabajando en ello. Y de momento están de acuerdo en que me vaya, para no darles oportunidad de atacarme. Y tú vienes conmigo.

-Pero…pero…

-No quiero que nos molesten.

Soy una fuente de problemas, yo no debería seguir con Kyo.

Agacho la cabeza. Luchando por no llorar.

-Ni lo pienses, Misaki yo te amo- ¿Por qué soy tan transparente? -, no voy a renunciar a ti por unos mangakas incompetentes y su editorial inútil, en vez de hace un mejor trabajo…mira que recurrir al juego sucio. Te necesito, no me dejes.

Su mano se entrelaza a la mía con suavidad. No puedo dejarlo ahora.

.

.

Niichan está enojado. Citarlo en el aeropuerto, ya para despedirme. Sé que no soy el mejor de los hermanos.

-No tienes porque huir, Misaki, no has hecho nada malo.

-Niichan, pero si hasta tu en un principio no estuviste de acuerdo.

-Y lo lamento, pero cambie de opinión, hablar con Usagi-san me hizo entenderte mejor.

Usagi-san. Curioso apodo. Tal vez ya no vuelva a verlo. Eso, me entristece.

-Dale las gracias a Usami-sensei…yo…

-Misaki, nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir, tenemos que irnos.

Quiero llorar, no sé por qué.

-Ijuuin, cuida de mi hermano.

-Por supuesto, lo amo.

-Estaremos en contacto.

Y me despido de Niichan con un efusivo abrazo.

.

.

-Akihiko…

-¿Misaki?

Me despierto, a mi lado se encuentra Kyo, murmure algo entre sueños, no tengo idea que fue.

Se le ve un poco serio.

-He pensado en que sería hermoso recorrer el mundo contigo, hace años que no tomaba un descanso, ¿no te gustaría conocer parís?- me besa la mano- la capital del amor.

-Que cosas dices tan de mañana.

Comienzo a vestirme, sonrosado, ya le gusto desnudarme.

-No se diga más, comenzaremos nuestro viaje por el mundo.

-¡No decidas por tu cuenta!

-Solo quiero que afiancemos más nuestro amor.

Me da un beso, ignorando mi desacuerdo y se va a duchar.

.

.

Hemos comenzado un viaje errático por el mundo. No puedo quejarme, siempre quise salir al extranjero, pero por mis propios medios, el que Kyo pague todo, me incomoda, no está bien, y no entiendo su necedad de no decirle a mi hermano donde estamos, pero a decir verdad tiene razón, vamos de aquí para allá. Pero comienzo a cansarme de este peregrinar. Quiero volver a casa, continuar con mis planes, tengo que abrirme paso en la vida. Tengo que convertirme en un adulto.

De momento estoy más contento, estamos tan cerca de regresar, Corea es nuestro último destino me lo ha prometido. Ver la nieve cubrir el bosque. Es como estar en un paisaje de fantasía. Ambos estamos abrigados, mientras hacemos un muñeco de nieve, bueno Kyo hace uno, en cambio yo, no sé porque, intento hacer un conejo.

Nuestro aliento sale como vapor, el frio es intenso, pero soportable.

-¿Sabes que hablas dormido?- me pregunta Kyo mientras intenta ponerle unas ramitas a su muñeco de nieve.

-Me lo has dicho varias veces, ¿acaso digo cosas vergonzosas?

-Para nada.

Sé que algo le molesta, pero no logro que confiese.

-No lo creo, si fuera alguna tontería, seguro ya lo hubieras olvidado- comienzo a reír mientras al conejo de nieve le pongo unas piedras como ojos- mientras no sea como esos doramas que hemos visto últimamente, donde la jovencita entre sueños dice el nombre de su amor, y claro, no es el chico con el que duerme, ¿Qué tontería no? Solo cosas así pasan en esos…- Kyo me mira seriamente-programas.

-Misaki.

-¿Si?

Me toma las manos con fuerza.

-Cásate conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiero regresar a Japón, y quiero hacerlo contigo como mi esposo.

Por supuesto que amo a Kyo, ¿Por qué la propuesta me tensa un poco?

-No crees que es un poco apresurado, además me gustaría que Niichan estuviera presente.

-Podríamos tener una gran fiesta en Japón, y una ceremonia simbólica, pero casémonos aquí. O, ¿será que no quieres?- me pregunta con esa mirada que me lastima.

-Bueno, pero eso, ¿no empeoraría el asunto?, él porque nos fuimos como bandidos de Japón.

Me abraza con fuerza.

-Ya te he pedido perdón por eso, creo que si fue algo muy infantil salir del país, pero, ¿no ha sido maravilloso conocer el mundo juntos? Hacer el amor en cada rincón del planeta- me mira directo a los ojos, como buscando una verdad que ni yo sé- últimamente me has hecho sentir que te he traído a la fuerza, acaso ¿ya no me amas?

Me siento en cierta forma acorralado, pero tambien podría ser el miedo a creer en mi sueño, el anhelo de entregarme por completo, no físicamente, eso lo he hecho ya, es darle todo de mí, mi corazón y mi alma, mostrarle mis miedos, no solo lo bueno, también lo más vulnerable de mí, esperando que me atesore con esos errores, que me cuide, que me ame hasta el fin de nuestros días, que me sea fiel, pero también que crea en mi fidelidad, tendré muchos defectos, pero algo en mí es cierto, porque así lo he decidido: a esta persona que amo le seré fiel hasta la muerte, no me separare, no habrá obstáculo que no podamos superar, viviremos lo bueno y lo malo, tendremos un lugar al que llamaremos hogar, y nuestras noches serán llenas de amor, seremos uno, todo lo podremos juntos. Ya no quiero tener miedo de que todo esto no sea más que una idea pueril. Tomare la mano de Kyo y no la soltare jamás.

-Si te amo- acaricio sus brazos- está bien, casémonos.

Y me besa, sellando nuestro compromiso.

.

.

Después de casi cinco años de maravillosa luna de miel, ahora, simplemente parecemos un par de enemigos compartiendo cama.

Un respiro por lo menos en la semana, me he citado con mi hermano en un café, seguro esto que he decidido será un escándalo, así que necesito que lo sepa primero de mi.

-¿Divorcio?- me pregunta como quien ve a un moribundo.

Las lágrimas no han parado de salir de mis ojos.

-Niichan, yo, yo no quería llegar a este punto- mis manos se pasean con furia por mi rostro-, pero finalmente comprendí que esta relación no debió ser, empecé con miedo, no estaba seguro, me forcé a creer en mi propia fantasía, todo es culpa mía.

-Misaki- me toma las manos, brindándome todo su apoyo de hermano- una relación es de dos, ambos tienen que ver en este triste desenlace, además, él tampoco ha puesto de su parte, se ha vuelto paranoico, recuerda que la última vez que los visite el se puso celoso de que estuviera tan cerca de ti, parece enfermo de celos, y no ha tratado de recibir ayuda, no asistió con mi amigo terapeuta para tratarse, el que no quiere ayuda no puede ser ayudado. Pienso que es la mejor decisión que has tomado, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Hoy mismo.

.

.

Entro un poco nervioso al departamento.

Se encuentra sentado en la sala.

Tomando.

Se le ha vuelto una horrible costumbre.

-No me veas así, como si fuera un vagabundo tirado en la calle. Soy uno de los mangakas más prestigiados de Japón, deberías estar orgulloso de ser mi esposo.

-Últimamente distas mucho de ser ese mangaka, del cual que me enamore.

-Otra vez hablando en pasado.

Se bebe de un sorbo la copa en sus manos. Y nuevamente se sirve más.

-Seguramente ese cabrón con aires de grandeza, que tienes a cargo, es ahora tu ideal de mangaka, ¿no?

-Shiroi-san no es…olvídalo- contesto dejando mi cartera en la mesa- esta conversación está ya muy gastada.

Me quito la corbata y el saco, ante la mirada acusadora de Kyo.

-Llegaste un poco tarde, y no me digas que por trabajo, ayer se entrego todo, o será que fuiste a su departamento, para correcciones de última hora- suelta una risilla, una que comienza a fastidiarme-, si te abraza y te toca cada que puede en Marukawa, no me quiero imaginar cuando están a solas en su departamento.

Suspiro cansado.

-Tome un café con Niichan, no lo invite aquí, porque la última vez fuiste grosero. Shiroi-san, solo es encimoso cuando tú estas cerca, le gusta molestarte, he hablado de ello con él, pero es un chiquillo terco, y tampoco es que me toque demasiado.

La verdad, hoy en la tarde, le he dicho a Shiroi-san, que si no desiste de sus tonterías, yo voy a dejar de ser su editor, si Kyo por ti, y si eso no funciona, si aun así no cambia esta relación que tenemos, entonces temo que tendré que separarme de ti ¡Maldición! Cambie de opinión tan solo al verte. Venia tan decidió a terminar lo nuestro…pero yo…quiero creer…aún.

La risa burlona de Kyo me eriza la piel.

-Te quejas que no te toca mucho, ¡ah seguro quisieras de verdad montarlo! A lo mejor con él si te acomodarías bien, o tal vez, preferirías a alguien más experimentado, como ese bastardo de Usami-sensei.

-¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! ¿Por qué mencionas a Usami-sensei?

-No te hagas, apuesto que en tus sueños eres penetrado por ese podrido novelista ¡Pero yo no permitiré que otro tome lo que yo he esperado por tantos años!

Se abalanza sobre mí, me besa con fuerza, esto no es nada agradable, y menos después de todo lo que ha dicho.

-¡No quiero, no me abras el pantalón!

-Aunque no quieras, esta vez sí serás mío, ¡mío!, voy a follarte tan duro, que nadie más tocará este lindo culo tuyo.

Le doy un golpe certero en la mandíbula, cae estrepitosamente.

-¡Kyo estas fuera de sí! ¡Me iré a un hotel!..-trato de calmarme- , luego hablaremos.

Me levanto y mientras me entretengo abrochándome el pantalón, Kyo me toma las muñecas y me estampa contra la pared, me pego fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡No te irás! ¡Es más! En este momento le hablaremos a tu jefe, y le dirás que renuncias, no volverás a Marukawa, no necesitas trabajar yo seré tu sustento, estarás encerrado, no permitiré que nadie te toque o te vea. Ahora si no hay medias tintas, ¡será tu trabajo o yo, elige!

Mi cabeza me duele. Pero aun así, he tomado una dolorosa decisión. El respeto se ha acabo, y la confianza, no quiero seguir así, aunque me duela.

-¡Divorciémonos!

-¡Me quieres dejar para ir a revolcarte con sabrá quién! ¡Sé que hay varios en la fila, no lo permitiré!

Me abofetea, mis mejillas arden, mi corazón se quiebra.

¿Dónde está el hombre del que me enamore? Al que le entregue mi inocencia.

Lo aviento con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, se interpone en la salida, pero sus ojos inyectados de sangre me miran, tengo miedo de Kyo, por primera vez, corro hacia el balcón, Kyo me toma con fuerza la mano, para soltarme doy varios pasos en reversa, apresurado, sin cuidado, me tropiezo con una maceta…

Un grito.

El vacio.

Oscuridad.

.

.

Apenas pude articular palabra, lo primero que hice fue declarar la verdad. Niichan seguramente no pensaba que yo escuchaba, pero me duele saber que Kyo estaba en severos problemas, no solo por la cárcel, sino su carrera. No puedo permitir una injusticia.

.

.

¿Que se siente cuando uno pierde un sueño?

Aquí postrado en este lugar para locos, me hago esa pregunta, la verdad no quiero hablar con nadie, siento que si articulo una palabra, me romperé, si es posible aún más de lo que estoy. En cierta forma sé que he fallado como hombre, como amante, como esposo, porque si lleve a Kyo a ese estado enfermizo de celos, debe ser por mi culpa. No me importa quedarme aquí para siempre, tal vez sea lo mejor, lejos de la realidad, en la que el mundo es gris, cruel, de cualquier forma no es como si entre las personas del exterior nos hagamos mucho caso. A pesar de ir a veces todos apretados en un solo vagón de metro, nadie le presta atención al de al lado. Si alguien es asaltado, maltratado, insultado, no somos los héroes, nadie se preocupa por su prójimo, cada quien se debe rascar con sus propias uñas, qué más da que me quede aquí encerrado, desearía que Niichan dejara de venir, que siga con su vida, y que me deje aquí, envuelto en estas paredes blancas, si pongo un poco de imaginación esto podría ser un paraíso, aquí no habría lagrimas, dolor, ni esperanza, seguramente soy un poco exagerado, pero…

-Misaki.

Giro mi rostro. Ahí parado, más delgado de lo que recuerdo. Y desalineado, como la primera vez que lo vi.

Se postra de rodillas ante mí.

-Perdóname, creí que te perdería, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo te amo, no te separes de mí, cambiare, seré diferente, no te causare ningún pesar, ninguna molestia…

Molestia.

-Se que ahora disto mucho de ser ese mangaka que admirabas, pero, intentaremos de nuevo todo, no me importa mi carrera, nada, solo tú.

Sonrió tímidamente, puede ser que exista una posibilidad de volver a ser feliz.

-Y con estas manos, juro que quitare cualquier estorbo que impida nuestra felicidad, sabes, en realidad no me importaría mancharme las manos de sangre.

-¿Sangre has dicho?

-Perdón, no quise decir eso, bueno simplemente yo…

-¿Serias capaz de matar por mí?

Su mirada me dice que si, cree a un monstruo, o la bestia más bien soy yo.

-Kyo, aléjate de mí, no soy bueno para nadie.

Siento que el aire comienza a faltarme.

-No te dejare, solo la muerte me apartará de tu lado- declara Kyo.

-¡No hables de muerte!

-Perdón, perdón.

-¡Vete por favor!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Niichan alterado.

Solo perturbo todo a mí alrededor. Grito. No quiero tener a nadie a mi lado. Unos enfermeros entran. Me inyectan algo. Comienzo a sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

.

.

¿Cuando uno ha vivido en una burbuja y esta se rompe sin remedio? ¿Adónde cae uno? Estas preguntas sin sentido invaden a mi mente.

Siento que el tiempo se ha detenido.

Así acostado, quisiera cerrar los ojos y no despertar más.

Un aroma a colonia de pronto inunda la habitación.

Alguien diferente ha venido a visitarme.

Es Usami-sensei, no sé que hace aquí, siento un pequeño calor en mi pecho, pero si lo ignoro tal vez ya no venga más, no necesito arruinarle la existencia a alguien más.

Por una razón que desconozco Usami-sensei sigue viniendo. Su mera presencia ha comenzado destruir las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo logre construir.

-Recupérate yo… te necesito.

¿Alguien me necesita?

Y de todas las personas, ¿precisamente él? Veo dolor en su mirada. No llores. Y finalmente lloro también. Termino saliendo de mi abismo. Lo abrazo como quien encuentra después de mucho tiempo a una persona añorada, como recién saliendo del bosque perdido, como si fuera todo para mí.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

¿Qué tal? ¿Muy filosófico para ser Misaki?

Quería llegar más allá, pero tampoco quise apresurarme, ya en el siguiente capi avanzare hasta donde Akihiko se va echando maldiciones porque Kyo llego al departamento de Misaki, y lo que paso adentro, y días después de eso.

Gracias por sus reviews, guest, guest 2. Elena Hyuga, si tengo planeado cumplir tu deseo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia. Escrito bajo los efectos de la gripa, perdona mis incoherencias, creo son pocas.

.

.

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

No quise dar molestias a mi hermano y ahora me encuentro aquí, ni en mis sueños más elaborados pensé tener acceso al hogar de Usami-sensei. Y mientras observo este enorme lugar, trato de evitar la mirada violácea de Usami-sensei. Me pone nervioso.

Pero la alegría que podría haber sentido, es eclipsada de golpe por esta sensación de pérdida.

Tampoco quiero causarle molestias, Usami-sensei es una persona preciada para mí, trataré de salir de este hastío que me ha dado por la vida. Quiero retribuir la preocupación de las personas que me estiman. Yo voy a seguir adelante.

…

…

Limpiar es una buena forma de estar ocupado, y Usami-sensei es la persona más desordenada y delicada que conozco, así que me mantiene muy entretenido, pero por otro lado es muy amable, es un buen hombre.

Tantos osos en este cuarto, siento que viviera en una juguetería, y a veces en una librería, o en el país de las maravillas, por tantas cosas a escala y juguetes. Usami-sensei parece niño.

…

…

–Se me olvido una toalla.

Me he quedado congelado de la impresión, y después de esto, mis terapias tendrán que ser mas rudas, Usami-sensei pasea frente a mis ojos completamente desnudo, yo estaba arreglando los cojines de la sala, y digo estaba porque solo puedo verlo, es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba, ¡es decir…! ¡No es que me lo imaginará desnudo! ¡Es más bien, lo que trato de pensar! ¡Ese suculento trasero no me deja pensar! ¡baaaka! No quiero ser mal pensado, pero presiento que Usami-sensei esta coqueteando conmigo, aunque esa idea podría ser parte de mis problemas mentales. Porque yo no soy de su gusto, el amaba a mi hermano, quien es muy diferente a mí, son solo figuraciones mías.

¡Misaki, ya cierra la boca! ¿Cómo se atreve a andar desnudo, creerá que sigue viviendo solo o que le pasa?

…

…

–Usami-sensei, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

Le digo a Usami-sensei, no puedo tutearlo, es como mi ídolo, o un Dios, algo inalcanzable, y ahora estamos cenando en la misma mesa, es tan irreal.

– ¿Adonde irás?

–A la editorial Onodera, gracias por la recomendación.

–Es un placer ayudarte.

Me sonrojo, no lo puedo evitar, su mirada penetra mi alma. Pero no puedo dejarme llevar por este sentimiento que comienza a hacer estragos en mi estomago, en mi sistema nervioso, en mi corazón, en todo mi ser. Pero no todo es alegría para mí. Ayer me hablo Niichan, y esa llamada me saco de una duda que tenía…

–Como siempre la comida esta deliciosa– comenta Usami-sensei.

–Es muy amable. Solo trato de retribuirle su generosidad, al cuidar de mí.

Niichan me comento que ayer un juez dio el fallo a favor de Kyo, se termino la orden de restricción solicitada por mi hermano, para que no se acercara a mí, entonces comprendí porque no me buscaba.

En estos momentos tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado creo que podría ser bueno hablar con Kyo, pero si pudiéramos retomar nuestra relación, entonces yo tendría que dejar de vivir con Usami-sensei, y aunque parezco poco más que su ama de llaves, no sé, es como si este fuera mi lugar, y me hace un poquito feliz.

…

…

Solo han pasado unos días, y parece que todo en mi vida se arregla, aun no tengo trabajo, pero sé que muy pronto lo conseguiré. Aparte mi terapeuta me ha dicho que cada sesión me ve mejor y que muy pronto me dará de alta. Por otro lado, he comenzado a tutear a mi casero.

El agua de la regadera, no logra limpiar mis pensamientos.

Siempre soñé decirle por su nombre, y que al hacerlo lo viera a los ojos, y que el sonriera solo para mí. Y así ha sucedido. Sin embargo, ayer Niichan me recordó un asunto pendiente: Aún sigo casado. No puedo tener ningún pensamiento impuro con otro hombre, mientras sea esposo de Kyo. Tengo que cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, para poder continuar con mi vida.

He comprendido que algunas veces las cosas no funcionan, cuando era niño yo entendía que debía portarme bien, que no tenía que hacer berrinches, porque ya no tenía a mis padres, el tiempo me hizo un poco caprichoso, pero al mismo tiempo trate de no perturbar mi entorno. Ahora comprendo que no existe un equilibrio entre esas cosas. Simplemente debo de sopesar cada situación, cada experiencia. Y tomar la decisión de cómo debo sentirme al respecto y hacerme responsable de ese sentir. Ser un adulto.

¿Qué fue ese golpe?

Aún medio enjabonado, salgo corriendo del baño.

– ¡Akihiko–san!

Esta desmayado, pobrecito, ha trabajo demasiado, lo llevo lo más rápido que puedo a su cuarto, pero es tan pesado. Apenas logro dejarlo caer en la cama, me balanceo encima de él y le he caído encima.

¡Mi toalla donde quedo!

–Misaki.

Susurra mi nombre tan roncamente que me eriza la piel. Y más aún, al cambiar de posición, ahora está sobre mí, esto no está bien.

–Akihiko…

¿Qué pasa? ¿He caído en un sueño? ¡Akihiko me está besando! ¡Esto no debe estar pasando! Pero mi lengua, comienza a tomar vida propia, y se comienza a entrelazar con la suya, mis sentidos se nublan, me siento flotar en el azul del mar, y sus manos son esos pececillos que hacen cosquillas, al pasar cerca de mi cuerpo, rozándolo, es tan delicioso…pero… ¡no, esto no esta bien!

–Akihiko….no

Sus labios comienzan a incendiar mi cuerpo, lentamente viajando hacia el sur, ¡por Dios! ¡Yo solo deseo que llegue allá abajo, más abajo! ¡Soy de lo peor, yo sigo casado, esto no…! ¿Qué hacen sus dedos? ¡Me están tocando mi zona prohibida! ¡Ni a Kyo se lo permití! Pero, Akihiko es diferente, a lo mejor… ¿Y si Akihiko es mi alma gemela? ¿Soy estúpido al pensar en tonterías como esas todavía? ¡Por supuesto!

–¡No!

Corro fuera de su alcance, no es que me disgustará la idea, es más bien que, me dio miedo que me gustará. Pero sobre todo no puedo iniciar una relación sin terminar otra. Eso no estaría bien.

…

Hoy me darán una respuesta en la editorial Onodera, salgo del departamento con la cabeza hecha un lío, y como no, por poco termino follado por Akihiko, y lo peor es que lo desee de verdad.

Mi celular suena, seguro Akihiko quiere seguir disculpándose.

–¡Tranquilo, no fue para tanto!

–Hola.

No puede ser, es Kyo. Y justo ahora que me siento un cualquiera.

–Misaki, ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien.

–Me gustaría que hablemos, estoy en Marukawa.

–Pero yo voy a una entrevista a la editorial Onodera.

–Cancélala por favor, esto puede interesarte, necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Mi ayuda?

–Ven y aquí hablamos.

–De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Temí que fuera un problema hablar con Kyo, pero la sorpresa fue que Isaka–san me propuso tomar un proyecto para Kyo, le dije que lo pensaría, aunque a quien engaño, se que terminare aceptando, ya que en cierta forma me siento responsable por su caída. Antes de retirarme de Marukawa pase a saludar a Aikawa–san, ella muy amable me regalo una caja de chocolates, justo estaba por despedirme cuando llego Kyo.

–Voy de salida, te puedo llevar en mi coche.

–Muchas gracias, pero prefiero tomar el tren.

–De ninguna manera, yo te llevo.

El trayecto es incomodo, creo que de los nervios he aplastado todos los chocolates que me dio Aikawa, pero no puedo dejar que me lleve hasta donde vivo actualmente, se molestará, lo sé.

–En la siguiente esquina, por favor.

–Me parece bien, mira, una cafetería, ¿podrías acompañarme a tomar un chocolate?

–Claro– contesto nervioso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, esperando a que nos sirvan nuestro chocolate.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–Eso ya me lo preguntaste.

Seguramente podría rasgar el ambiente con un cuchillo.

–Misaki.

Me toma las manos. Ya no siento esa fuerza que me electrizaba los sentidos, por tan solo su toque, esto es malo.

–Te he extrañado tanto, un frio invernal se ha instalado en mi cama, desde que no estás.

Por instinto aparto mis manos y las escondo.

–Misaki, siento que has cambiado, ¿será por la persona con la que vives ahora?

¡Lo sabe, se que lo sabe!

–Akihiko–san es una buena persona, que me acogió en su hogar, ¡nada más!

–Buena persona, ¿o bueno en la cama?, ¿ya te acostaste con él? ¿Me has engañado tan rápido?– me reclama molesto.

–No, yo no…

Mi voz se ha quebrado, y como siempre viene acompañado de un efecto lagrimal.

–Perdóname, yo no dudo de ti, pero se reconocer a un lobo cuando lo veo, y ese Usami es un lobo.

Me siento tan mal, no duda de mi, y yo por poco…

–Misaki, ¿podemos retomar nuestra relación? Empezar desde cero. ¿Te gustaría?

–Yo…no se que quiero. En este momento aun estoy tomando terapia. Siento que necesito tiempo para mí.

–Si es como dices, entonces vivir solo sería mejor. ¿O será que ya te gusto vivir con ese hombre?

Me he quedado sin saber que contestar.

–Demos una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio, yo te sigo amando.

–Lo voy a pensar.

Lo dije por no lastimarle, siento que ya no tengo que pensar nada, creo que Akihiko me gusta más de lo que creía y justo ver a Kyo me lo confirma. Pero creo que tiene razón. Necesito vivir solo, así aclarare mis ideas.

Se le ve triste.

–Pero lo que si te voy a asegurar es que te apoyare para hacer resurgir tu carrera de mangaka.

Kyo sonríe levemente, y eso me hace feliz tambien.

…

…

Y salgo de la casa de Akihiko con una mentira, aún no me dan de alta en las terapias, pero eso se que sucederá pronto.

Sin embargo algo no funciono del todo en el plan, aunque vivimos separados, creo que ahora convivimos más que antes, me lo encuentro todo el tiempo en Marukawa. Y cena todos los días en mi departamento. No es que me moleste, pero no puedo pensar con claridad. Su presencia me acalora, me perturba, de una buena manera.

Marukawa se ha vuelto como un campo de batalla, por lo menos para mí, ver a Kyo y Akihiko cruzarse, estando yo presente, es algo atemorizante, y no son ideas mías, hasta Aikawa y el nuevo editor de Kyo tiemblan y se ponen un poco serios, nunca se han dado de golpes, pero presentimos a cada encuentro que falta poco para eso. Trato de ser el mediador en el asunto, pero creo que no me sale bien, termino poniéndolos más furiosos. Así que trato de evitar a toda costa de que se encuentren.

Hoy Kyo se entero, no sé como, que Akihiko me visita todos los días, y como es mi esposo me ha dicho que tomará cartas en el asunto, yo aun no puedo pedirle el divorcio, tengo miedo, miedo a que se ponga mal, a que sea una equivocación, a que el sueño que tengo con Akihiko se disuelva, simplemente tengo miedo.

Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, le dije a Kyo y eso lo tranquilizo.

..

..

Es una cena como siempre en mi departamento. O más bien era. Por el tema del que hablamos en la mesa.

Por la cara que puso Akihiko, es obvio que no le gusta la idea que trabaje en un proyecto para Kyo, le he explicado mis razones, pero aún así está molesto.

– ¿Solo por eso? – agacho mi cara, me toma el mentón para verlo a los ojos– Misaki, ¿aún lo amas?

Ahora que tu lo preguntas, se que ya no le amo más, creo que a "quien amo es a ti".

El timbre suena, me levanto abrir, ¿Por qué su llegada no me sorprende?

–Ijuuin-sensei– dice Akihiko arrastrando cada silaba.

Y con el dolor de mi corazón saco a Akihiko, tengo que poner en claro algunas cosas con Kyo. Creo que es un buen momento para hablar del divorcio.

Sin embargo, el comienza por hablarme del nuevo proyecto, algunos cambios que le gustarían, horas y horas, o eso creo, porque es trabajo y se me hace tan cansado, eso lo pudimos hablar en Marukawa.

–Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Se levanta y nos despedimos, pero antes de abrir la puerta cae de rodillas.

– ¡Kyo! ¿Estas bien?

–Solo es el cansancio, no he dormido en días, pero tenía tanta inspiración y deseaba contarte mis ideas, que no dude en venir, quería que fueras el primero en saberlas.

–¡Muy mal! Debes cuidarte, así no puedo permitir que te vayas, es peligroso que manejes.

–¿Me estas invitando a dormir contigo?

–No, te invito a pasar la noche en mi sala.

Veo decepción en su cara, pero así debe ser. En tanto no desenrede mis sentimientos.

…

…

* * *

 **.::** **Pov´s Akihiko** **::.**

– ¡Ya terminamos!

Aviento el manuscrito en la mesa de centro.

– ¡Sensei!– me dice Aikawa– esta de un humor del infierno. Creo que será todo por hoy. ¡Vaya no lo puedo creer es la hora!

Aikawa toma el control de la tv y la prende, adelante demonio pelirrojo, estás en tu casa. Yo solo quiero subir a mi cuarto y dormir como oso en invierno. Mi trabajo nunca me ha disgustado, lo que me tiene furioso es el hecho de que Misaki regresará con Ijuuin. Y para colmo no lo he visto en días.

Arrastro mis pies con dificultad sobre los escalones, pero la voz de Misaki desde el televisor me congela.

"Es un placer poder aclarar todas sus dudas, tal como mencione hace un momento, Kyo es el hombre más admirable que he conocido, lo que paso, fue un accidente, y no estoy diciendo nada nuevo, fue justo lo que declare tan solo al despertar"

Regreso a la sala, y me siento al lado de Aikawa.

"¿Siguen casados?", pregunta un reportero.

"Si", responden ambos.

¡Lo sabía!

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Ok, fue más corto de lo planeado, pero digan que escribí algo, enserio estuve en cama por días toda afiebrada ¬¬ ojala hubiera sido por otra cosa. Y sigo enferma, pero por lo menos ya me muevo.

Menos mal que no sucedió nada entre Kyo y Misaki, pero Akihiko cree que si, y como no, todo apunta a que esos dos se reconciliaron. Akihiko perdóname por hacerte sufrir, creo que ya se me volvió una adicción.

Por otro lado. ¡Ya comenzó la tercera temporada de Junjou Romantica!, y sé que como yo, estas más que feliz, como me hubiera gustado estar en un cine o teatro, haciendo y deshaciendo con otras fans, hubiera sido genial!

Gracias por su apoyo: Zero-0017, Elena Tsuki, lin zu, Beth Flores


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

.

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

Camino con pocos ánimos a mi trabajo. La reciente situación me hace demasiado ruido, Isaka-san no duda en mentir, siempre que Marukawa se vea beneficiada, pero esta vez lo paso por alto, con tal de ayudar a la carrera de Kyo , con la rueda de prensa lo hemos logrado enormemente, sin embargo, estoy molesto, muy molesto por inmiscuir mi vida privada con el trabajo. Pero sobre todo por pregonar que seguimos siendo una pareja. Siento un enorme cariño por Kyo, pero ya no es el mismo amor.

Las puertas del elevador se abren, saludo con la mejor sonrisa a algunos compañeros que me he encontrado. Rodeado de gente, pero me siento tan solo. Supongo que Akihiko-san sigue enojado porque lo saque de mi departamento, porque desde entonces no ha ido a cenar. Lo extraño, me siento triste.

El tiempo pasa volando, la hora del almuerzo ha llegado.

-Misaki-kun.

Aikawa toma un refresco de la maquina, me saluda como siempre con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿que tal el trabajo?

Quisiera preguntarle por Akihiko, pero me da pena. Ella inserta otra moneda en la maquina.

-Pues muy agotador, estoy trabajando en una adaptación para una nueva serie, por supuesto hablo de uno de los libros de Usami-sensei: Enciclopedia de pandas invertidos en Japón.

-El titulo es muy largo para un dorama.

Rio nerviosamente, quiero preguntarle por él, debo preguntarle.

-Por cierto, Misaki-kun, felicidades por la reconciliación.

-¿Eh?

Eso. ¡Ah! Claro que lo sabe, todo el mundo cree eso, pero yo no puedo desmentirlo, no aun.

-Gra…gracias.

-Dicen que las reconciliaciones son tan melosas y apasionadas, ¿es verdad?

Ultima vez que miento.

-No puedo entrar en detalles, me apenas.

-Aikawa.

La voz penetrante de Akihiko, me llega como latigazo por la espalda, está enojado, seguramente escucho esta penosa conversación.

-Perdone por hacerlo esperar sensei, vayamos a nuestra próxima reunión.

Aikawa se desliza graciosamente del lugar, Akihiko me mira, quiero decirle la verdad.

-Felicidades por tu reconciliación, espero que sean muy felices.

Se va sin darme tiempo a explicarle. Sus palabras me han atravesado como cuchillos, pero a quien engaño, realmente no teníamos una relación amorosa, solo éramos amigos, tuvimos un ligero encuentro casual, nada más. Y a pesar de que sus palabras me dolieron, se que fueron sinceras. No soy importante para él, sin embargo, yo lo amo.

¡Por Dios lo amo!

.

.

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

-Terminamos- declara mi editora mientras se soba el hombro.

Aikawa acomoda los papeles, me despido de los nuevos actores con una sonrisa, pero me estresa tratar con celebridades, sin embargo trabajo es trabajo.

Me voy rápidamente del lugar, no quiero ver a Misaki, no quiero sentir este dolor, tenerle tan cerca y no poder tocarle, no poder decir que es mío. Quiero que sea feliz porque lo amo, y si es feliz con ese mangaka de quinta, aunque me duela, respetare su decisión. Me apresuro al estacionamiento, un coche recién llega, y no podría ser peor, es ese.

-Usami-san, buenas noches.

-Ijuuin-sensei, es un placer verle.

-Lo mismo digo, supongo que está aquí por trabajo, en cambio yo vine por placer, vengo por Misaki.

Un golpe directo al estomago seria más ligero.

-Si claro, es lógico.

Como siempre cuando estoy ante el enemigo, muestro mi mejor cara de me importa una mierda lo que digas.

-Usami-sensei. Aprovechare esta hermosa oportunidad, para decirle unas palabras.

Yo en cambio quisiera aprovechar el momento para darte unos buenos golpes.

-Espero no sea muy largo su discurso, tengo prisa.

-¿Alguien lo espera? ¿Verdad que es hermoso cuando uno tiene a alguien?, sobre todo en esta profesión, sé que me entenderá, es maravilloso lo que hacemos, pero a veces implica demasiada soledad, afortunadamente para mí eso termino, el día en que Misaki llego a mi vida. Y con su personalidad dulce y a la vez rebelde, le dio luz a mi existencia. Estoy seguro que Misaki que lo aprecia como un amigo, estará tan contento como yo de que ya tiene a quien amar.

Imbécil no inventes chismes.

-No he dicho tal cosa.

-¿No? Bueno, pero seguro no tardará. Alguien con su talento seguro atrae a muchas mujeres.

-Yo tengo gustos parecidos a los tuyos.

Digo con la mejor de mis sonrisas, él crispa los puños, pero sigue sonriendo igual que yo.

-¿Enserio? Vaya no esperaba esa confesión.

-No es nada del otro mundo.

-Me pregunto qué tan parecidos son nuestros gustos- comenta al aire.

Si supieras que tuve a Misaki entre mis brazos. Seguro te retorcerías de los celos. ¡Idiota!

-Puedo entrar en detalles si gusta.

Los detalles de cómo lamí la piel de tu esposo, de la forma en que se retorció bajo mi cuerpo, tan solo bajo el toque de mi boca.

Ijuuin deja su pose de ídolo, y muestra una cara triste, digna de un cachorrito a plena lluvia.

-Sere directo, por favor no se meta en mi matrimonio.

-Ahora si nos entendemos, las palabras directas siempre son lo mejor- digo burlón.

Pero sigue con esa mirada, triste, ¿es enserio? ¿Es real esa cara de idiota? ¿Me está rogando que no le quite a su esposo?

-Admito que cometí un error, pero le juro que fue un accidente, yo amo a Misaki. Luego él se confundió, la distancia le hizo ver cosas que no eran, desde hace mucho lo admiraba a usted, creo que estar cerca de la persona que admira lo descoloco. Pero a pesar de todo, aún somos esposos.

¡Carajo! Eso no lo puedo debatir.

-No lo entretengo más. Gracias por escucharme, que tenga buena noche.

-Adiós.

Me subo a mi lujoso coche, viajo hasta mi enorme departamento. Veo toda la suntuosidad que puedo comprarme. Pero al final. Es como dijeron mis padres: "Eres de las personas que tienen mucho, lo que te hace una persona que no tiene lo que quiere". Y lo que más quiero en este mundo es a Misaki. Pero él yace en este momento en los brazos de otro hombre.

.

…

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. No pensé que cumplir años alguna vez me pesará. No me siento muy animado. Con todo que mi mejor amigo Takahiro me invito a beber a un bar. Y aunque si deseo compañía este día. En cierta forma Takahiro no es la mejor opción. Porque me hace recordar algo que no tengo.

Como llegue antes al bar, mientras esperaba, un hombre rubio se me acerco, pero lo he alejado, no tengo ánimos para eso, no hoy.

-¡Usagi-san!

Takahiro entra al lugar, ¡¿Seguido de Misaki?! ¿Por que?

.

..

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

Me siento tan nervioso. ¿Fue buena idea el haber venido sin ser invitado?

-¡Felicidades!- exclama Niichan dándole un buen abrazo a Akihiko.

¿Puedo hacer lo mismo?

-Esta noche vamos a celebrar a lo grande, ¿verdad Misaki?

-Si Niichan…etto- que hago, ¿lo abrazo o no? sino lo hago creo que será peor.

-Misaki no seas maleducado, felicítalo.

Bueno, la idea no fue mía. Si algo sale mal, pues será culpa de Niichan.

Nos abrazamos, comenzamos un poco tiesos, pero al paso de los segundos, nos relajamos, su aroma a tabaco, impregna mis sentidos, pero no es un aroma cualquiera, está mezclado con su esencia, creando un perfume suave y a la vez embriagante. Apoyo mi barbilla en su pecho, disfrutando de su aroma. Sus manos frías me acogen cálidamente. Pero de repente me suelta. Como si yo fuera una amenaza para él. Ya ni siquiera pienso que este enojado conmigo, supongo que simplemente no le importo. Tengo que dejar de soñar. Niichan nos guía a una mesita, pedimos algo de beber y comenzamos con la plática.

-¿Enserio otra serie de televisión? Increíble Usagi-san. Seguramente eres el escritor más exitoso de todo Japón.

-No es para tanto.

Los dejo hablar, no sé qué decir, Niichan por lo menos sabe que lo mío con Kyo es solo una pantalla, agradezco que no saque el tema. Después de un rato y varias bebidas, el celular de Niichan suena, se excusa sin preocuparme, bueno no me hago tonto, le comente que deseaba hablar con Akihiko, por lo menos a él tambien quiero confesarle la verdadera situación.

-Sigan divirtiéndose.

Si, esto será muy divertido.

Akihiko lo ve partir, hasta que se pierde tras el cristal del ventanal que da a la calle, ¿aún le importara Niichan?

-Deberíamos brindar tambien por lo tuyo, ¿no crees?- me pregunta sin mirarme realmente.

Y me duele, ¿enserio estará feliz de que siga casado con Kyo?

-No es necesario, es tu día, además yo…

-Por favor no vayas a entrar en detalles, puedo imaginar perfectamente todo, recuerda que escribo tambien novelas BL.

-¿Qué detalles?

-Los de tu apasionada reconciliación.

-¿Perdón?

-Recuerda que fui casi testigo de eso, así que mejor dejémoslo así…

Se levanta, abre su cartera y avienta varios billetes en la mesa, estoy seguro que ni los conto.

-¡Akihiko…espera…!

-Quiero seguir celebrando, te recuerdo que es mi cumpleaños.

Deja de mirarme, su vista se fija en un punto atrás de mi, su mirada es tan sugerente que termino volteando, un rubio se para de su lugar, Akihiko camina a la puerta, el rubio se alinea a su lado, y Akihiko termina abrazándolo por la espalda, ambos salen sonrientes, y yo…no puedo hacer más que llorar, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás hombres del bar.

Se fue con otro, simplemente se fue con otro.

Es lo único que logro pensar, camino a mi departamento.

Kyo me espera recargado en mi puerta, y sin fuerzas ya, me refugio en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

No puedo contestar, no quiero procesar este dolor, no quiero reconocer que Akihiko se fue con otro, dejandome, no le importo.

.

.

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

Detengo el auto, el tipo ya me está jodiendo bastante.

-¿Aquí vives?- me pregunta señalando un edificio.

-No, pero aquí te bajas.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no me apetece tu compañía, he cambiado de opinión.

Me toma el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Bastardo! !Pude ligar a otro!

-Pues si te apresuras seguro lo logras.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, me has utilizado para darle celos al chico a tu lado, por cierto nada despreciable, tal vez si me apresuro como aconsejas, podría llevármelo a mí casa, y follarlo tan rico que…

Lo aviento fuera del auto, no me gusta tener basura en los asientos. Pero, ¿y si es posible? Si alguien más lo abordo y se fue… ¡carajo, no quiero ni pensarlo! Arranco a toda velocidad, tengo que cerciorarme que en verdad está bien, pero no lo encuentro ya en el bar, nuevamente manejo como maniático, llego a su departamento, solo para ver estacionado el auto de ese mangaka, debí suponerlo, esto es un maldito dejavu.

No esperare a que la maldita luz se apague, enciendo el coche, y doy un arrancón, digno de las carreras de fórmula-uno, pero comienzo a bajar la velocidad, aún es mi cumpleaños, y me siento triste, no quiero llegar a mi departamento, no me espera nadie ahí.

"Eres de las personas que tienen mucho, lo que te hace una persona que no tiene lo que quiere"

Por eso quiero a mis padres, tan lindos.

En las calles ya casi no hay nadie, es casi media noche, muchos deben estar en los bares, divirtiéndose con sus amigos o amantes, o mejor aún, en algún hotel del amor…pero yo, momento, ¿alguien me sigue?, ¡Es el auto de ese mangaka! ¿Se dio cuenta que fui al departamento de Misaki? ¿Cómo?

¡Guau! Me ha rebasado y ahora se me cierra, ¡imbécil!, ¡¿quiere que sea mi último cumpleaños o que demonios?!

Bajo muy furioso, ahora si lo golpeo, las luces de mi coche lo iluminan a él…pero, no es él, es… ¡Misaki!

-¡Que alegría!, si eras tú, perdón por la brusca llegada…

¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero verte, me duele.

-No traes zapatos.

Justo eso atino a decir.

-Ah, es cierto- ríe nervioso- bueno no me dio tiempo, temí no alcanzarte.

¿Temiste?

-En este momento no puedo aclarar algunas cosas, tal vez no te importen, sin embargo yo simplemente no dejare las cosas así, pero antes tengo que resolver algo. Bueno, además tenía que darte tu regalo no me dio tiempo.

Saca una pequeña cajita, es un piza corbatas con ositos.

-Se que te gustan mucho.

-Tu esposo seguro se enojara, mira que dejarlo a mitad de la noche para entregar un regalo- lo digo furioso, no se a que juega Misaki, pero yo no quiero ser parte de eso. He tenido suficiente dosis de dolor.

-Será su problema si se enoja.

¿No te importa? Entonces porque, porque sigues con él. No te entiendo y creo que ya no quiero entenderte.

-Gracias por el regalo.

Me giro para dirigirme a mi coche, pero antes de que abra la puerta, Misaki me sujeta, dando vuelta a mi cuerpo, para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Tambien quería darte otra cosa.

Me jala con fuerza hacia abajo, y se mete tan sorpresivamente en mi boca, que no puedo resistirme, saboreo su boca, como si fuera el último beso que daré en la vida, lo abrazo tan fuerte que es un milagro que no se queje, el tambien ha rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos, si en estos momentos me pidiera ser su amante, no me negaría, estar dentro de su boca, enlazar nuestras lenguas, explorar nuestros dientes, mezclar nuestra saliva, esto es tan cercano a la gloria, podría llorar en estos momentos, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido. Aprovechando el momento, acaricio su trasero, invado el interior de su playera con una mano, trazo líneas y círculos en su espalda, como dibujando mi nombre en su piel, plasmando cada kanji*, creo que hasta ilumine un corazón y hasta tiempo me dio tambien de poner su nombre, Misaki, eres tan delicioso, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? ¿Quieres que sea el otro en tu vida? No me importaría compartirte con tal de tenerte. He caído tan bajo, tan solo por un beso, si te entregaras por completo a mí, sería capaz de darte mi alma, y todo el aire de mis pulmones, si que sería capaz, y pienso estas tonterías de enamorado, mientras tu cuerpo tiembla bajo mi toque, tus ahogados gemidos invaden mis oídos, y los latidos de nuestro corazón presiento que se han detenido, y aun seguimos vivos, y por eso irremediablemente nos separamos.

-Misaki.

Me da un último beso, tan tierno y suave, tan él.

-Akihiko, no me busques…

-¿Qué?

¿Escuche bien?, ¡entonces que carajos paso hace un minuto!

\- …primero tengo que hacer algo, que nunca pensé hacer, pero ya estoy preparado- pareciera que luchas con algo en tu mente- No sé si te interese saber de mi después…pero créeme que tú me interesas mucho, necesito que me escuches bien, no en este momento, a lo mejor te parezco un cualquiera, pues tengo esposo- te revuelves el cabello, como cuando no encuentras las palabras apropiadas, y sin embargo, siempre dices tanto con tan poco, pero esta vez sí que te has pasado de listo, trato de leer entre líneas, siento que me volveré loco- todo tiene una explicación, solo te pido que no me juzgues tan duramente, pasaran ciertas cosas con Kyo, pero nada será cierto, vaya no sé si te importe…igual y solo te doy molestias.

Corres, abres la puerta de tu coche.

-¡Misaki! Yo…

-¡Perdóname si te cause algún problema, pase lo que pase, quiero tenerte en mi vida, aunque sea como amigo! ¡Nos vemos!

Finges una sonrisa, lo sé.

Te vas, dejándome mil preguntas, palabras atoradas en la boca, y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, quemándome el pecho.

.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Como supo Misaki que Akihiko estaba afuera? Mmmmmm, buena pregunta, contestare en el siguiente.

Espero haya quedado bien, ando a la loca en otro fandom, como decirlo, mi primera casa, la que me arropo con mi primer fic, ¡ah ya me puse sentimental!, como sea, pero sigo feliz aquí, tengo dos ideas para fics de Junjou (¿gustan de vampiros y la época Edo?), pero primero termino este y el otro que tengo volando por ahí.

¡Y sigo en las nubes por la tercera temporada de Junjou!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Zero-0017, ahí estuvo la escena bonita, o más o menos, eso creo.

Krissia Snchez, yo tambien adoro a Kyo, pero me encanta la versión de malo, jeje pero su reciente aparición en el anime, ya me dio un vuelvo en mi kokoro, ¡oh cielos que hare!

kazuyaryo, ya estoy lista para la otra, Jajaja, gracias por los animos!

Constanz, si entiendo eso de las historias tiradas, por eso he puesto ese aviso en mi fic, muero por saber que paso con ese fic u.u, pero bueno este ya casi termina, no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie, espero poder hacer a todos felices ¬¬, haber que sale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **.  
**

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

Estaba llorando en la sala de mi departamento, mientras mi aún esposo: Ijuuin Kyo, me hacia un té para calmarme, era tan patético de mi parte, llorar por otro hombre, en las narices de mi esposo, soy lo peor.

–¿Qué te sucedio?– fue su pregunta mientras me ofrecía la taza humeante.

Yo respire profundamente, evitando su escrutadora mirada, en verdad no quería decirle.

–Seguramente tiene que ver con ese novelista podrido.

Cada palabra la cargo con un odio que me hizo verle con asombro, y en cierta forma pensé, que yo lo habia convertido en esta mala persona, porque cuando conoci a Kyo, era dulce, un poco atemorizante cuando se acercaba el fin del plazo, pero dulce, siempre lo fue asi conmigo, creo que yo lo lleve a un horrible limite.

De pronto escuche el _tintineo_ de cristales, o algo así, de afuera venia ese sonido.

–¿Qué fue eso?– pregunte a Kyo mientras me levantaba en dirección a la puerta.

–¿Te sientes bien?– la voz preocupada de Kyo tras de mí.

Justo cuando salgo a revisar, escucho el rechinido de llantas sobre el pavimento.

¡El auto de Akihiko!

Regreso adentro, tomo mi abrigo y las llaves del coche de Kyo.

–¡Misaki adonde va…!

Pero el grito de Kyo no me detiene.

:::

 _El tintineo del destino, llamo a Misaki._

:::

Manejo de regreso al departamento, toco mis labios, las luces de la calle pasan sobre mi rostro, y mis labios siguen calientes, siento mi cuerpo arder, mi piel, cada parte que Akihiko acaricio, me hizo muy feliz saber que siempre no se fue con otro, pero, pero ahora tengo un problema, se que lo amo, pero no estoy seguro que él me corresponda, y aunque se que le gusto, eso no es suficiente, no para mí, y me dio miedo preguntarle, averiguar que es lo que siente en realidad mí, así que al final, decidí ser su amigo, ya que de momento mi vida es un poco complicada. Y lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas.

Estaciono el coche y subo a mi departamento, ahí sigue Kyo, ¡que tonto soy!, por supuesto, como se iba a ir, si me lleve su coche, y sin pedirle permiso, para ir tras otro hombre. Recalco: soy lo peor.

–¿Misaki, que sucedió?

–Kyo, yo…yo fui tras Akihiko-san

Doy un paso atrás, temeroso de su reacción, su rostro se tensa, pero al ver el terror en mi cara se calma. Pero, si la bomba estallará entre nosotros, creo que este es el momento, no debo tenerle miedo a Kyo, ya no.

–Yo…yo bese a Akihiko, de hecho es la segunda vez que lo beso, ¡perdóname!

Aprieta sus puños, pero no dice nada, y si me aventuro ¿un poco más? No quiero ocultarle nada. Ya basta de mentiras.

–Cuando viví en su departamento, él…él me hizo sexo oral.

Da unos pasos hacia mí, me golpeara, es lo menos que merezco, protejo mi rostro con los brazos.

–Lo siento Misaki, creo que yo te orille a esto, estoy furioso, jodidamente furioso, mejor hablamos en Marukawa, adiós.

Veo como desaparece tras la puerta, no me reclamo, no lo hizo, y por alguna razón, eso me hace sentir más miserable.

::

:

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

¡Quien esta tocando a esta maldita hora!

Bajo apresurado las escaleras de mi departamento, vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea ese imbécil?

–Usami-san, necesitamos hablar.

Dudo dos segundos en abrirle a Kyo, pero finalmente lo hago.

Y con la guardia en alto, pero aún así no evito que me dé un golpe en el estomago, ya estaba preparado y por eso le he dado un buen golpe en la cara, se aleja un paso de mí.

–Buenas noches, novelista podrido– sisea mientras se limpia el hilo de sangre que sale de su boca.

–Lo mismo digo, mangaka de quinta. Supongo que no vienes a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Se ve más furioso, y sorprendido, ¿no lo sabías, pobre imbécil? Justo tu esposo me dio un delicioso regalo de cumpleaños, pero no delatare a Misaki, este tipo puede hacerle daño de nuevo.

–Tu cumpleaños, vaya, ¡tengo un regalito para ti!

Nos seguimos golpeando, y aunque esquivo varios puñetazos, no evito que me de también en la cara, lo aviento al suelo, pero antes de arremeter contra él, me toma el pie y me tira, pero ambos nos levantamos, impulsados por la necesidad de sacar todo, todo lo que nos molesta, seguimos golpeándonos hasta cansarnos, terminamos exhaustos, yo me siento con la espalda recargada en la pared, y él se arrastra lejos de mí, intenta pararse pero no lo consigue, le di una buena sacudida.

Respiramos trabajosamente, mientras nuestras miradas siguen la pelea.

–Gracias por el detalle– digo burlón mientras me sobo la mejilla herida.

–De nada– escupe un poco de sangre en el piso, tendré que mandarlo a desinfectar, o quemar.

–Creí que tendrías un poco de honor, pero veo que desconoces esa palabra. Hace poco te pedí amablemente que no te interpusieras en mi matrimonio. ¡Pero tú, sucio bastardo, ya lo habías hecho! ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi esposo! ¡Eres una basura, mira que meterte en la boca algo que no es tuyo!

–¿Cómo sabes?– pregunto preocupado, seriamente preocupado por la integridad de Misaki.

Pensé que su visita su debía a una venganza tardía, por que su esposo vivió conmigo un tiempo.

–Recién me lo confeso, y además ¡que se besaron dos veces!

–¡Espero que no lo hayas lastimado! ¡Porque si es así, juro que te mat…!

–¡No le he tocado, y aunque estoy que me lleva el demonio!, me jure a mi mismo nunca más lastimarlo, ¡¿y tú porque me amenazas?! ¡Cerdo!

Nos miramos amenazantes; y en cierta forma tranquilos, como que necesitábamos desquitarnos el uno con el otro, que bien se sintió darle unos trancazos.

–No tengo la intención de dejarle ir– se levanta por fin para marcharse– peleare con todo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, prepárate a perder.

–Lo mismo digo– respondo tajante.

–Te recuerdo que sigue siendo mi esposo, voy un paso delante.

–Lo lamento por ti, será horrible que lleves una cornamenta en la cabezota.

Nos damos una última mirada, de esas que matan, y por fin se va, me duelen los nudillos, es muy correoso el desgraciado.

::

:::

Curiosamente a la mañana siguiente tengo que ir a Marukawa, y la peste se cuela en el elevador.

–¡Un momento!– exclama Kyo– ¡Tú, precisamente tenía que encontrarte a ti!

–¡Disculpe!– exclama Misaki, y la puerta del elevador se cierra con él adentro, es una hermosa mañana.

:

::

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

No puede ser, los dos, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Un momento, están golpeados, ¿se golpearon? No, eso no...espero.

–¡Misaki!– me abraza Kyo– ¡¿Como amaneciste?!

Me aparto lo más amable que puedo.

–Bien gracias, este…

Akihiko carraspea, no es necesario, ya lo había notado, pero esta situación es tan incomoda.

–Bueno días Usami-sensei.

Estoy en medio de los dos, esto es malo.

¿Por qué no llegamos al siguiente piso pronto? ¡Que alguien más se suba al maldito elevador! No quiero explicarle que yo mismo me he impuesto el alejarme de él, por lo menos en lo que acaba este numerito de engañar a la prensa, no puedo decir nada, no estando Kyo.

–¡Eh! ¿Ya no me vas a tutear? ¿Y eso? ¿Alguien te lo impide?

Veo que lleva puesto el piza corbatas que le regale, sonrió feliz, pero mejor no comento nada.

Y de pronto las luces se apagan, el elevador se detiene, ¡no es cierto!

–Este, yo, no, como cree Usam…

–Akihiko, simplemente dime Akihiko.

–No le des ordenes a mi esposo.

Kyo me jala hacia él, pero Akihiko me ha tomado el otro brazo, agradezco un poco la oscuridad.

–Yo no estoy ordenando, solo sugiero, porque nosotros somos cercanos, ¿no es así? Mi-sa-ki.

Rio nervioso, ayer tente demasiado mi suerte con Kyo, no quiero una pelea. Es cierto sus moretones. Cambiare de tema.

–Kyo, ¿Por qué estas golpeado? ¿Qué te sucedió?

–Ah, verás es una linda historia, de camino a mi casa me tope con un cerdo, uno muy gordo y sucio, el más maloliente ser del averno, y me ocasiono un pequeño percance, y quede así. Pero no es tan malo.

–Vaya, que raro, no hay granjas cerca, ¿a quién se le escaparía un cerdo en pleno Tokio?

Kyo se ríe, hace mucho que no escuchaba su risa, es lindo oírla de nuevo.

–Etto, ¿y que le sucedió a usted?

Y antes de contestarme, Akihiko ha tomado una de mis manos y me la besa, ¡está loco! Pero no puedo reclamarle, no estando Kyo aquí. Bendita oscuridad.

–Lo mío es lo más inverosímil del mundo, pero es la pura verdad: Salí a tomar aire fresco, por alguna extraña razón, le faltaba oxigeno a mis pulmones, así como cuando besas a alguien tan apasionadamente que te quedas sin aire– esto es malo, que no siga– en fin, caminando por ahí, me tope con un animal, específicamente un "watusi", me tomo desprevenido y termine ligeramente lastimado.

–¿Que es un watusi?– cuestiono curioso.

Creo que no debí preguntar, porque siento la respiración de Kyo agitarse.

–Que bueno que lo preguntas, es una raza bovina oriunda de África, y es muy famoso, por ser el animal con los cuernos más grandes en todo el mundo.

¿Enserio le paso eso? ¿Es posible?

–¡Se escaparía de un zoológico!

–Si, justo eso pienso, de un zoológico de rarezas.

–¡¿Y lo reporto?!

–Misaki, ¿enserio le crees a Usami-san? Es un disparate.

Ambos me tienen de cada mano, agradezco en verdad no tener luz por aquí.

–Bueno, si él dice que eso sucedió, eso paso, además no es como que tu historia sea más creíble.

Presiento que me han dicho puras mentiras, pero, creo que prefiero no saber la verdad, pero no es muy difícil adivinar.

–¿Por qué no llegaron juntos?– pregunta Akihiko, está buscando pelea, lo siento en su tono de voz.

–Bueno, es que…–no se que responderle, bueno si, pero si lo hago Kyo se va a molestar y con justa razón, aún es mi esposo.

–Misaki es muy dormilón– contesta Kyo.

–Pues su saludo hizo parecer que recién lo esta viendo. Que asunto más curioso.

Si que le está buscando pelea a Kyo.

–No se meta en asuntos de casados.

–Casados dices, pues yo creo…

La luz regresa, gracias, gracias.

Llego al cuarto piso, y Kyo se baja conmigo.

–Que tenga un buen día Usam…Akihiko-san, trabaje duro.

–Tú también, "hermoso".

Recalca lo último y mis mejillas se encienden de inmediato, su mirada violácea es lo último que veo antes de que se cierre el elevador.

Kyo y yocaminamos en silencio a la sala de juntas asignada por Isaka-san, despues de hablar sobre los detalles finales del proyecto, se saca un tema que no me agrada.

–Se están esparciendo los rumores de que ustedes están fingiendo estar juntos, y no es la publicidad que buscamos– aclara Isaka con los brazos cruzados– se que este tema no estaba en discusión, pero todo depende de ti Chibitan, lo mejor sería que regresarás a vivir con Ijuuin-sensei, ¿crees poder ayudarnos con eso? O todo lo que hemos trabajado puede venirse abajo.

Kyo fija su mirada en mí, transparente, tierna, creo reconocerla de antaño, de cuando me enamore de él, pero yo, ahora amo a Akihiko ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no era lo que planeaba, yo le iba a pedir el divorcio, desde anoche, pero las cosas finalmente no se dieron. Soy un cabeza hueca.

–No aceptare eso, Isaka-san, si mi carrera se viene abajo, será porque no me esforcé lo suficiente . No arrastrare a Misaki a una situación que no desea. Ya no.

–Kyo– Me sonríe.

–Todo estará bien, Misaki no te preocupes.

Me toma la mano, como si yo fuera la más valiosa posesión, y por eso, por lo viejos tiempos, yo…

–¡No permitiré que tu carrera se acabe! ¡Me mudare contigo!

Me miran asombrados, más lo estoy yo de mi mismo.

:::

* * *

 **Comentario.**

 **Veamos cuanto más soportara Usagi, seguro esto no le gustara, Misaki iba a pedirle el divorcio a Kyo, era su resignación, terminar con una relación de años, y claro seguir jugando a los esposos frente a la prensa, pero ya todo se le complico, ¡Perdóname Misaki!**

Zero–0017, yo también quiero hace feliz a Kyo, pero Kyo solo quiere a Misaki, veré como puedo quitárselo de la cabeza. Y mi amor por el creció más con su aparición en el anime, como mostré en este capitulo ha cambiado, ha vuelto a su antiguo yo, así la cosa se pondrá más difícil para Usagi-san.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia**. Escrito bajo los efectos del cansancio, pero con mucho cariño. Intento de Lemon u.u

 **.**

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

¡Demonios como llegue hasta aquí?! Mis pies cobraron vida propia.

Estoy parado enfrente de la puerta, del departamento de Akihiko. Ya no lo encontré en Marukawa, quería ser quien le dijera que regresare a vivir con Kyo, quiero explicarle, decirle, ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir? Solo somos amigos, él es el mejor amigo de Niichan, creo que ese es nuestro único lazo.

No debí haber venido, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me ha obligado a seguir este camino. Sin embargo no me atrevo a tocar la puerta, parezco tonto aquí parado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La profunda voz de Akihiko llega desde mi espalda.

-Yo, este, crei que estabas adentro.

-Sali a comprar cigarrillos, pero, no me has respondido.

Y aquí es donde las palabras se me han ido de la boca.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta insistente.

-No es nada, perdón por molestar.

Camino hacia el elevador, pero no logro avanzar suficiente, Akihiko me toma de la mano con fuerza.

-En verdad no te entiendo Misaki, vas a vivir con Kyo- ¡mierda, ya lo sabe! - , pero estas aquí en mi departamento, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Volverme loco de celos?

¿Celos? ¿Por qué Akihiko sentiría celos de Kyo? ¡No es cierto!

-¿Tú…tú me quieres?- pregunto con temor, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Claro que te quiero! No he logrado sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te conocí, y créeme lo he intentado.

Me siento feliz, muy feliz, y sin pensarlo, beso a Akihiko, apenas un roce suave en sus labios.

-Yo…yo también te quiero…pero

Está bien daré mi discurso de porque iré a vivir con Kyo, pero no sé si las palabras me salgan debidamente, estoy tan conmocionado que Akihiko me quiera.

Pero mis intenciones se van lejos, muy lejos, pues Akihiko me toma la cara y me besa apasionadamente, metiéndose tan profundo en mi boca, que presiento que me ahogare de felicidad, me abraza, lo abrazo, nos golpeamos con la puerta, y por arte de magia esta se abre, o este hombre es demasiado hábil, pues no siento que me haya soltado ni un segundo, damos pasos a ciegas al interior de su departamento, mis brazos se enredan en su cuello, me toma de las nalgas y me alza del piso, mis piernas aprietan su cintura, cierro los ojos con fuerza, y así, en esta conexión, subimos las escaleras, o el sube conmigo enredado en su cuerpo, el cual tiembla ante la espera de lo que pueda suceder, mi erección está rozando con la suya, y un gemido se me escapa, mis pantalones me lastiman, y puedo sentir el deseo palpitante de Akihiko, frotándose en mi entrepierna, al vaivén de sus pasos, mientras su boca amielada me besa, comienza a quitarme la camisa, cada botón desabrochado es una promesa, el deseo de sentirme, el deseo de sentirlo, yo hago lo mismo con su camisa, mientras nuestras lenguas buscan y relamen la boca contraria.

Pareciera que nos hemos ido de la ciudad, no escucho ya los coches, o el ruido de aviones al pasar, ni siquiera los sonidos del elevador al bajar y subir, solo son nuestras respiraciones, acompasadas, y frenéticas al mismo tiempo, y eso que aun, que aún no hemos llegado a la mejor parte, sus dedos rozan mi erección por encima del pantalón y luego se deslizan a desabrochar, cinturón y botón, pero se detiene, deja de besarme.

-Misaki, te deseo tanto pero…ahora tengo un dilema.

Abro los ojos y me pierdo en el violeta de los suyos, las pupilas de Akihiko están dilatas, cargadas de deseo, y ahora sé que es por mí causa. Me calienta más.

-¿Cuál dilema?- pregunto extrañado

-Bueno es que yo quiero hacerte el amor, pero tal vez tú quisieras estar arriba…

Me acaricia la mejilla, su mano es fría, pero amorosa.

-No comprendo.

Enserio no se cual es el problema, yo quiero hacerlo, quiero que me haga el amor.

-¿No tendrás problema si yo…te penetro?

¿Penetrarme? Ah eso, una risita nerviosa se me escapa, oh eso, ¡eso!

Me levanto de la cama asustado, con mis pantalones a media cadera. Un momento…algo me huele mal.

-¿Pro…por, porque preguntas?

Cruza los brazos y alza una ceja, y yo sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué pregunto? ¡Ya se fue la magia del momento!

-Por nada en especial.

Pero enserio ha despertado mi curiosidad. Se baja de la cama y prende su lámpara.

-¿Qué sabes de mi intimidad?

-Nada, pero muero por saber todo.

Me siento descolocado por completo, semidesnudo enfrente de mi amor platónico, ¿enserio vamos a platicar? Bueno si, a eso vino, no a esto, comienzo a buscar mi ropa en el cuarto ¿Dónde quedo mi camisa?

-Akihiko, yo tengo clara una cosa, te quiero, pero en este momento mi vida es complicada, tenía planeado buscarte cuando arreglara la carrera de Kyo y mi divorcio, en realidad no quiero meterte en problemas, porque…bueno ya lo dije.

Ya encontré mi camisa, pero Akihiko me la arrebata y me lanza a su cama de nuevo. Se pone encima de mí.

-Repite el asunto que tienes claro.

Mi sonrojo regresa, mientras siento como baja mis pantalones, y su lengua ardiente comienza a plasmar líneas entre mi cuello y mis tetillas, provocando que mi mente comience a nublarse, mientras sus manos acunan mi rostro con ternura, yo he bajado tambien sus pantalones, y ahora desnudos, piel con piel, creo que esta todo más claro.

-Follame.

Articulo la palabra cargado de vergüenza, pero tambien sediento de él, sediento de este platinado que se ha metido sin permiso en mi corazón, desde mi adolescencia soñaba con esto, me vale un carajo si me duele, yo quiero sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Misaki, ¿estas seguro?

-Si, pero, se gentil, porque será mi primera vez.

…

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

Ese Kyo enserio es un pobre diablo, ¿enserio nunca lo penetro? Yo pensé que siendo esposos, él por lo menos una vez se había atrevido, pero me siento feliz, es como si Misaki se hubiera reservado para mí, y solo ha provocado que mi deseo se intensifique, pero me contendré como pueda, para hacerlo como se debe, para no causarle mucho dolor, para tomar su virginal entrada.

Sus ojitos están cerrados, y su boca apretada, le beso nuevamente para que se relaje, succiono su lengua y la acaricio con la mía, para que sepa que todo estará bien, que lo va a disfrutar como no tiene una idea, sus brazos rodean mi espalda, mientras las mías acarician su entrada, dejo de besarle por un segundo para tomar un poco de lubricante, mojo mis dedos. Giro su cuerpo boca abajo, y plasmo besitos cariñosos en su espalda, se arquea un poco, dándome una vista espectacular de su trasero, y aprovechando eso, meto el primer dedo, el se tensa un poco, pero con mi otra mano masajeo su miembro.

-Te quiero- le digo con todo el cariño que le profeso.

Ahora meto un segundo dedo y comienzo a agrandar su estrecha entrada.

-Yo…ah…yo…uf…tambi…ah

Acaricio la punta de su palpitante deseo, y aprovechando el liquido preseminal que tiene, logro embarrar mi mano de él, para seguir frotándolo, arriba y abajo, mientras su cuerpo tiembla bajo mi toque. Ahora ya tengo tres dedos dentro, le doy un beso a cada nalga.

-Akihi…oh, oh, yo….

Pero él no me espera, se derrama en mi mano. Le paso la punta de mi lengua en su espalda.

-Está bien, tranquilo…ahora yo necesito más de ti, voy a hacerlo.

Giro nuevamente su cuerpo, para ver su rostro, necesito que vea el mío tambien, quiero que se grabe en sus ojos, mi cara afiebrada de placer, el placer que él me va a dar. Comienzo a penetrarlo, lentamente.

-Misaki, no cierres los ojos, mírame.

-Ah...aag...uf.

-Respira, tranquilo, si te molesta dime y me detendré.

-Sigu...ah…ah.

Estoy prácticamente abrazado por su interior, en verdad llegue a perder la esperanza de vivir este momento, de sentir su amor a flor de piel, comienzo a moverme, mientras Misaki se retuerce bajo mi cuerpo, alzo sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso, ya no puedo contenerme, comienzo a penetrarlo con más fuerza, unas lagrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero acaricia mis brazos, incitándome a continuar, no puedo más, esta tan apretado, y al mismo tiempo parece succionarme por su cuenta, es tan delicioso sentirlo, no resisto más, y sin permiso termino en su interior, me dejo caer en su pecho, y Misaki besa mi coronilla.

-Eso, eso fue maravilloso.

Nos abrazamos por unos instantes, mientras nuestras bocas se vuelven a unir, nos separamos por la insuficiencia de aire.

-Misaki, no vayas con Kyo, quédate conmigo, regresa aquí, este es tu lugar.

Sus pestañas ocultan su mirada, y se gira para evitarme.

-Perdóname Akihiko, pero no puedo hacer eso, tengo que vivir con Kyo. Por eso no quería que pasara nada entre nosotros, no aún.

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto dolido.

-No- se gira y se abraza a mi torso- fue hermoso, pero tampoco se me hace justo tenerte esperando, ni yo sé cuánto tiempo se tardara el que se restablezca la buena fama de Kyo.

Me da un beso casto en los labios y comienza a cubrir ese cuerpo hermoso, que lleva con mi marca personal.

-Voy a vivir con Kyo, seguiremos siendo esposos pero solo en apariencia, yo te quiero a ti Akihiko, pero tampoco espero que…- pareciera que va a llorar- yo no quiero retenerte en esta incómoda situación, soy un hombre casado, y no puedo pedirte que tengas un compromiso conmigo, me queda claro que eres libre de buscar tu propia parej…

Me levanto y abrazo a Misaki.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que busque pareja? ¡Si te he dicho que te quiero, que te amo, que estoy loco por ti, y por eso no puedo aceptar que vivas con Kyo!

-Perdóname- dice Misaki entre lágrimas.

-No, perdóname tu a mí, solo aceptare que vivas con Kyo si me prometes algo.

-¡Lo que sea…!

-Que seremos amantes.

-Si, si…Akihiko, quiero que seamos amantes.

Y Misaki me besa, tomándome por sorpresa, y nuevamente lo llevo a mi cama. Me ha encendido de nuevo, con un solo toque de sus labios.

.

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

¿Qué hombre llega a la casa de su esposo a las cuatro de la mañana? Y caminando raro, como si hubiera cabalgado en un caballo por largo tiempo… pero este es el resultado de que me follara tres veces, soy un cualquiera.

Trato de no hacer ruido, me quito los zapatos incluso antes de abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera me di una ducha para volver lo más rápido que pude. Me recargo en la puerta, me toco los labios, el pecho, todo mi cuerpo, persisten las cosquillas que me provocaba Akihiko al acariciarme.

Las cajas con mis cosas están en el pasillo, me siento fatal, se suponía que yo ayudaría a Kyo con "mi" mudanza. Dejo mis zapatos en el suelo con cuidado, camino en la penumbra hacia la que se supone que sería mi habitación, pero me detengo, ¿Cuál es mi habitación? Apenas supe llegar por la dirección, nunca he estado aquí, Kyo compro un departamento, no quería llevarme al anterior, no quería causarme un pesar, por lo sucedido en el pasado. Kyo es muy amable, Kyo es mi esposo, y yo vengo de tener sexo con otro soy un asco.

-Buenas noches.

Kyo me mira desde una puerta, que ni escuche que se abrió, la oscuridad me ayuda a esconder mi vergüenza, es decir, no me avergüenza el hecho de haber acostado con Akihiko, pero esta situación, es incómoda.

-Hola- respondo tímidamente- yo, este, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…pero…

Kyo me toma los hombros.

-No haremos nada, solo dormir, la cama que encargue para ti no llego.

-Puedo dormir en el sillón.

-Eres mi esposo, por lo menos acuéstate a mi lado, no te hare nada, ah y no te preocupes, sé de dónde vienes- ¡¿maldición soy tan obvio?!- Date una ducha primero, por favor.

Camino lo más dignamente al baño, me aseo y cuando salgo Kyo me espera sentado en la cama, con una luz tenue en la recamara. Me siento fatal.

-Perdóname.

-Basta de eso, yo tengo la culpa, sé que me fuiste fiel hasta en mis peores momentos, cuando más enfermo estaba, sabes, finalmente acudí al terapeuta que tanto me recomendaste, llevo dos meses, no te conté antes porque, bueno, no hubo tiempo, en verdad quiero cambiar, quiero dejar de ser esa horrible persona, y no sé, tal vez volver este matrimonio por conveniencia algo real, no te pregunto en este momento, pero sería lindo que me amarás de nuevo. Es muy tarde- Me da un beso en la mejilla- descansa.

Kyo apaga la luz, yo me quedo parado unos segundos, como tratando de procesar todo lo que me ha sucedido desde ayer, no entiendo nada, estoy hecho un lío, primero resulto que Akihiko me quiere, lo que nunca pensé posible, y ahora, Kyo, mi esposo, el hombre que ame durante cinco años, me muestra nuevamente esa cara amable y dulce, esa forma de ser que me enamoro, y ahora que lo pienso, pues está mal que por el hecho de tener problemas lo haya dejado de querer, es como si yo deseara una relación libre de problemas, y cuando estos vienen, yo simplemente quiera alejarme de ellos, sin esforzarme a solucionar las cosas, recuerdo que antes de nuestra ruptura, antes de mi accidente, intente sobrellevar las cosas por un año, pero, ¿pero realmente luche por mi matrimonio? ¿Si di todo de mi parte? Es tan reciente, pero no logro recordar mis sentimientos o mis acciones reales de ese entonces.

¿Si le diera una nueva oportunidad a mi matrimonio? ¿Si me esforzara con todo mi ser? ¿Funcionaria? Pero… ¿pero Akihiko donde quedaría?

:::

* * *

 **Continuará**

Hagamos fila para patear a este Misaki ¡Qué cosas piensa después de esa ardiente sesión con Usami-sensei! ¿Es válido? No me pegues, ya veré como enredo o desenredo más esto.

Como que ahora ya esta cobrando más sentido el titulo del fic, no? Misaki haciendo lo que no, igual Akihiko, como si hubiera tomado su parte contraria y la hubiera sacado a la luz, pero sobre todo Akihiko, compartir su Misaki? bueno, bueno, el piensa que Misaki le sera fiel XD, pero no a Kyo, jajaja.

Gracias por su comentarios: Riruka, Zero-0017, Elena Tsuki.

Sigo pensando como hacer a Kyo feliz, pero la solución que me viene a la mente, no se si sea de tu agrado…algo descabellado pues.

Y saludos a los que me siguen o me han puesto en favoritos, espero no decepcionarlos:

Juna Izumi, misaki12delarosa, chibihyu, Kyle Haddock, Maname, Hitch 74 no Danna, kazuyaryo, Kokonese, lovemikey23, Goldengate24, Angie The Killer, Beth Flores, katrina Granger, Elena Tsuki, Vera Xaire, Arima C. Kishou, Iason Usami, karla lightwood, SammyCullenHale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

Se supone que esta es mi hora de almuerzo, tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Hago esta declaración mental, mientras veo mi cara sonrojada y sudorosa en el espejo del baño, me sostengo como puedo del lavabo, mientras Akihiko me penetra, tan duro y caliente, que me vengo por tercera vez en menos de una hora, me da besos en mi hombro, mientras siento todo su calor derramarse en mi interior.

–Ah…Ah…Akihi…Ah…es tard…Ah

Mientras saca su miembro de mi interior, me gira el rostro para besarme, su lengua se entrelaza con la mía, y yo me pierdo por completo, me arrastra hasta la regadera, y deja caer el chorro de agua fría sobre nosotros, pero estamos tan calientes, que presiento que ha salido vapor de nuestros cuerpos.

Intenta enjabonarme.

–¡Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias!

–Si te ayudo llegarás más rápido.

Dice con su sonrisa seductora, mientras sus manos se pasean en mi trasero.

–¡De ninguna maldita manera!, si seguimos así, no llegare puntual, y tengo mucho trabajo, a diferencia tuya soy una persona asalariada.

Me enjuago rápido, y salgo del baño, me visto rápidamente, y no sé como le ha hecho, pero se ha vestido más rápido que yo, este hombre sigue siendo un misterio para mí, y eso que llevamos "seis meses de amantes".

El hotel en el que estamos, esta justo detrás de la editorial, así que no me tomará más de cinco minutos llegar.

Me pongo los zapatos, y antes de abrir la puerta para salir me abraza por la espalda.

–En cualquier momento estallare– dice mientras me abraza con fuerza, y es que sigo viviendo con Kyo, él sabe que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, Kyo no me ha tocado, dormimos en habitaciones separadas, básicamente hacemos una vida de "roomies", pero Akihiko no esta contento con eso, con eso de que duerma bajo el mismo techo que mi esposo– temo que ese solo este esperando a que te confíes, y pueda saltar sobre ti al tener baja la guardia, ayer los vi muy cercanos en el pasillo.

–Lo que pasa es que en dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Kyo, y bueno estaba animándolo a realizar algo especial para ese día.

El aura negra de Akihiko no se hace esperar, me intimida, y a la vez ya me acostumbre un poco a ella. Pongo mis manos enfrente de él, como haciéndome un escudo.

–¡Tranquilo! No te imagines cosas. Le sugerí que saliera con el equipo que lo apoya, no es que este tratando de ser cariñoso con él, pero bueno– busco mi cartera, para no mirar a mi amante, que extraño se escucha– si tengo planeado darle un regalo, después de todo es mi esposo, y "fue" alguien importante para mí, espero comprendas eso, ¿está bien?

Akihiko no me contesta, se le ve serio, dejo caer mi cartera para abrazarlo y atraerlo a mi boca, le planto el beso más profundo que le he dado, se que lo he sorprendido, normalmente es él quien toma la iniciativa de todo, me abraza fuerte, tan fuerte que pareciera que no me dejará ir nunca, y eso, eso lo deseo, tan enfermamente como él. Pero algo, algo también me ha comenzado a suceder con Kyo, de nuevo. ¿Sera nostalgia?

–Ahora que estamos limpios, deberíamos ensuciarnos de nuevo.

Dice muy cerca de mi oído.

–Akihiko.

–¿Si?

Por cierto, también hay que poner el trabajo por delante, de vez en cuando.

–¿Ya tienes listo tu manuscrito?

–No eres mi editor.

–Lo se, pero como Aikawa nos ha pescado juntos, ya varias veces– y gracias no en situaciones comprometedoras–, cree que somos grandes amigos, y espera que de alguna forma te aliente al buen camino de la entrega puntual.

–¡Ja! Como si Rudolph*-san fuera cumplido. Cariño– me acaricia el cabello–, no eres una buena influencia.

Carajo me molesta que le diga así a Kyo, se burla de él, no se si sea mejor este apodo o cornudo, el caso es el mismo.

….

NA. Rudolph, Rodolfo el Reno, el de Santa Claus.

…

Y llega el plazo de Kyo y todos como locos en nuestro departamento. Preparo unos bocadillos, no quiero desmayados en la sala. Shizuku entra, su cara de pocos amigos se interpone entre la salida a la cocina y yo. Y nada tiene que ver ese rostro con que tenga tres noches sin dormir.

–Si no amas a Kyo, deberías dejarle ir de una vez por todas, no esta bien lo que haces.

Si que es directo, y no lo dice solo por estar preocupado por Kyo, se que siente algo por mi esposo, no se porque eso de repente me molesta, lo normal sería que yo estuviera feliz de que Kyo encontrara alguien más a quien querer, ¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo?

–Si tienes alguna queja, trátala directamente con Isaka-san, ¡gracias a él estoy metido en este lío!

Kyo entra y evita mi mirada.

–Shizuku, Azumi necesita ayuda.

Y ambos salen, dejándome helado, ¿Por qué me inquieta que Kyo me haya escuchado?

Después de dos horas más Shizuku se retira con los dibujantes, me agradecen con una reverencia mi apoyo y salen casi a rastras, cansados y ojerosos.

–¿Quieres un poco más de té?– pregunto lo más amable que puedo, tratando de borrar lo que dije en la cocina.

–No gracias, lo único que deseo es descansar.

Se despide y camina hacia su cuarto.

–Espera…– le digo a Kyo, se detiene antes de entrar, me mira con intensidad, intento explicarle que en realidad no creo que este matrimonio sea un lío, en verdad no me molesta dormir bajo el mismo techo y compartir nuestra vida diaria, pero recién mi celular me alerta de un mensaje, lo veo y Kyo aprovecha eso para escapar de mí.

…..

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

–¡Sensei!– me grita por tercera vez Aikawa, creo que he dormido solo cinco minutos en dos noches, sobre el escritorio para ser preciso.

–Estoy dando los toques finales, ¡tus gritos en verdad son una molestia!

–Debería estar avergonzado.

–¿Y eso?

–Acabo de preguntarle a Misaki-kun si Ijuuin-sensei ha terminado, y me contesto que justo acaban de hacerlo, debería aprender del esposo de Misaki – se que mi aura demoledora ya le es indiferente a Aikawa, pero cuando se trata de Misaki, hasta ella tiembla, sus palabras en verdad me han molestado, tecleo lo más rápido que puedo, deseo estar solo– yo creo que a usted le hace falta una pareja, alguien que le anime.

Prendo un cigarro para distraer mi boca, y no expresarle lo que siento al respecto, lo que vivo desde hace meses: un amor clandestino. Desearía vivir con Misaki, cobijarme bajo sus tiernos brazos todas las noches, y respirar su sedoso cabello, que me cocinará como antes, extraño tanto su presencia, en verdad le deseo el éxito del mundo a ese mangaka de quinta, solo así Misaki quedaría libre.

Aikawa toma una taza de té, y la aprieta, como buscando cambiar de tema, tantos años como mi editora, ya sabe cuando algo me desagrada.

–Este…sabe sensei, hay rumores en Marukawa que el matrimonio de Misaki es solo una farsa, yo lo había pensado tambien, pero…pero a veces cuando los veo interactuar, no me cabe duda que si se aman.

¡QUE!

–¿Por qué piensas eso?– pregunto lo más tranquilo.

–Bueno, no es que haya visto algo embarazoso. Mis conjeturas se basan en las miradas que se dan, ahí se respira amor. Mi sexto sentido de mujer no puede equivocarse.

Si no fuera porque Aikawa no sabe de lo mío con Misaki, juraría que trata de molestarme, lo bueno es que la escena que me faltaba tenía que estar cargada de odio, y ahora con este empujón logro terminarla fácilmente.

Una vez que Aikawa me deja solo, mi mente no logra sacar sus palabras, no puedo creer que eso sea verdad, Misaki me ama, lo siento en cada caricia que me brinda, en cada beso que me corresponde, se que me ama, lo sé.

….

 **.::Pov´s Kyo::.**

Abro la puerta lentamente, le conozco tanto que ya se cuando se ha quedado dormido, tan profundamente, que no es capaz de notar mi presencia.

Me siento en la cama, mientras veo su acompasado respirar.

He caído tan bajo, Misaki.

Solo que ha sido la única piedra de salvación que he encontrado en estos meses, en verdad lo amo todavía, aun no puedo dejarle ir, no quiero, y menos cuando siento, que aún sientes algo por mí.

Acaricio su sedoso y castaño cabello, duerme como un niño, sus ronquiditos me anuncian que necesita girarse para acomodarse, lo volteo ligeramente, y logro callarlo.

Es tan dulce y tierno, en verdad me soporto muchos años, siempre jovial, siempre enérgico, pero tambien: siempre amoroso, a su manera, entre avergonzado y tierno, derritiéndome en sus caricias, en su gentil forma de poseerme.

Frunce el ceño, seguramente tiene una pesadilla, acaricio su mejilla para confortarlo, misteriosamente para mi logro hacerlo, como si aún tuviera algún sentimiento hacia mí.

Se descobija, y estira como gato, con los brazos tan arriba de su cabeza, que logro ver su diminuta cintura, y su ombligo, ese que repase con mi lengua tantas veces. Como desearía hacerlo en este momento.

Por supuesto que me enfurece- como no tiene una puta idea- que todo este tiempo se ha estado acostando con ese novelista podrido, y ese cerdo se ha estado sirviendo de mi esposo, justo veo una marca roja en su vientre, no más bien varias, ¡ese desgraciado!

El viento entra por su ventana y me levanto a cerrarla, no se vaya a enfermar, miro a Misaki por última vez antes de salir de su cuarto.

Es horrible pedirle que se quede, a alguien que no quiere quedarse.

Yo…no se cuanto más pueda resistir esta situación.

…

* * *

 **Comentario**

Perdón por lo cortito, prometo no volverlo a hacer, pero tengo problemas técnicos.

¿Qué tal mi Pov de Kyo? Si Akihiko es difícil de masticar para mi, Kyo peor, jajaja, y más difícil con mis problemas, pero quería avanzar un poco.

Riruka, pues según Aikawa si hay cariño, y resultase ser que Misaki siente pasos en la azotea, ¿o querrá acaparar a ambos?

Beth Flores, Misaki no esta indeciso, más bien se pasa de buena persona, pero termina causando estragos en los guapazos, sobre todo en Kyo, pero ya comenzó a reaccionar, si Misaki lo deja, ¡yo lo consuelo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Estoy tan contenta que me dejo ir como gordo en tobogán- o sea al ahí se va- pero con mucho cariño eso sí, quise escribir por el buen humor que tengo, haber que tal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

Finalmente ha llegado el cumpleaños de Kyo, y anoche la sesión de sexo con Akihiko fue la más ruda en toda nuestra historia de amantes, es decir, en estos seis meses. Realmente se porque fue tan rudo, aunque siguió mostrándome en sus caricias todo el amor que me tiene, pero fue de esa manera porque…hoy estaría en una fiesta privada. No puede negarme, no frente a todos, y aunque no fue Kyo quien me pidió acompañarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños, pues era inevitable asistir, después de todo seguimos siendo esposos.

Es un restaurant elegante, con habitaciones especiales para estar aparte, y poder celebrar a gusto, solo con las personas que deseamos, me pregunto cómo hubiera sido venir a este tipo de lugares con Akihiko, seguramente el viene mucho a estos sitios tan finos, pero solo, ya que no le gusta estar rodeado de personas. Me imagino que en otra vida hubiéramos compartido mucho de estos lugares, y tal vez hasta nos hubiéramos subido a la noria, pero el hubiera no existe.

-Su abrigo señor- vaya hasta nuestro propio mayordomo, no sé porque festejaremos de esta manera, cuando celebramos otros cumpleaños, lo hacíamos solos, de una forma más romántica… ¿Por qué ahora vienen a mi mente esos recuerdos?

-¡Tengo hambre!- exclama uno de los asistentes de Kyo, los veo demasiado ansiosos, yo no sé porque vine, si Kyo apenas me mira, si le incomodo debería marcharme de aquí.

Pedimos a la carta, me siento enfrente de Kyo, y ni así me dirige la mirada, está muy entretenido platicando con Shizuku, ¡Demonios! ¿Porque me molesta eso?

Tomo una copa de vino, extraño en mí, no soy para nada aficionado a la bebida.

-Sensei, ese platillo se ve delicioso, ¿podría probar un poco?

¿Porque Kyo le convida de su comida a Shizuku?, eso me parece demasiado infantil.

-¡Esta delicioso!

-Es uno de mis preferidos- responde Kyo con una sonrisa, ¿desde cuando es tan sonriente con otras personas?

Termino siendo el más callado de la reunión, cuando llega el pastel, todos lanzan hurras, yo apenas susurro: Banzai.

-¡Sensei, pida un deseo!

Shizuku parece más su esposo que yo, eso ya me está jodiendo en verdad, si quiere enamorarlo, ¡mínimo que se espere a que estemos divorciados!

Tomo otras dos copas de vino, mientras miro como los demás platican lo elegante del lugar, que nunca habían venido a un sitio como este, que la tarta esta deliciosa, y demás tonterías.

Kyo y Shizuku no dejan de conversar, se les ve tan cercanos.

-¡Esa idea sería genial para un personaje!- exclama Shizuku mientras toca el hombro de Kyo.

Shizuku es un desgraciado…

¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Si tengo un amante, ¿Por qué Kyo no podría hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué el planteármelo realmente me pone mal?

Aprieto mis cubiertos con tanta fuerza que es un milagro que no los doblara. Los suelto y tomo otras dos copas de vino, creo que me comienzo a relajar.

-¡Bravo!- todos aplauden.

-¡Es el momento de los regalos!- exclama uno de cabello rojo.

Veo como llega el desfile de presentes comenzando con ese Shizuku.

¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvido mi regalo!

-Eh…Misaki- me codea uno de los chicos- ¡Solo faltas tú!

¡Mierda!

Me paro, medio tambaleante, siento que camino sobre algo esponjoso, mis pies no tientan correctamente el suelo, meto mis manos en mis pantalones.

-Etto.

Me paro enfrente de mi esposo, el extiende la mano, supone que sacare algo de mis bolsillos.

Alzo mi cara, totalmente avergonzado por la falta de un regalo.

Me pierdo en su mirada azul, como el mar, como el cielo, como las cosas que me traen paz.

Mi mente se pone en blanco.

…

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Kyo::.**

Misaki me toma por sorpresa, me jala hacia abajo, y me besa en la boca, jamás lo había hecho en presencia de otras personas, esta tomado, seguro es por eso, nunca lo había visto borracho. Cierro los ojos, para seguir saboreando su boca, dejo de escuchar las expresiones de asombro de nuestros acompañantes, ¿Qué significa esto Misaki? ¿Aún me amas? ¿Por qué sigues con Usami-san? No te entiendo. Pero en este momento no me importa, solo me importa que eres mi Misaki nuevamente, te aferras a mi cuello, como cuando no deseabas soltarme, remembrando el ayer, aquel en el que éramos tan felices, cuando cocinabas para mí con todo tu amor, y me regañabas por no entregar a tiempo el manuscrito, cuando te enojabas de mi falta de expresión, y te preguntabas si seguía gustando de ti, porque simplemente no lograbas penetrar mis pensamientos. Porque yo siempre estuve distante, hasta el punto de parecer que no me importaba tu presencia, porque amaba mi espacio, pero a la vez te añoraba cuando te alejabas, cuando te metías en tu mundo universitario, en tu mundo común, uno que yo no conocía, pues desde muy joven me volví una celebridad, yo no entendía el mundo real, y lo fui conociendo contigo.

Mi chico atolondrado, tierno, lindo, mi Misaki.

-¡Misaki, estas bien!

Te has desmayado en mis brazos.

-Vaya, creo que ha tomado demasiado…- digo con ternura.

Me iba a disculpar con nuestros invitados. Por esta muestra de cariño. Pero se les ve muy felices, y hasta fotos nos han sacado.

Miro a Shizuku, se ve desencajado, lo siento. Sé que guarda sentimientos hacia mí desde hace mucho, eres muy agradable, pero yo en verdad deseo permanecer al lado de Misaki.

-Bueno- digo, cargando a mi esposo cual princesa - creo que hemos festejado mucho, les agradezco sus atenciones. Muchas gracias Shizuku, organizaste una linda velada.

-De nada- me contesta desviando un poco la mirada.

Los demás sonríen.

Llegamos al departamento, entro con Misaki entre mis brazos, realmente me preocupa, nunca había tomado tanto, lo acuesto en su cama, y le acaricio la mejilla, no tiene temperatura, supongo que solo se le subió, me levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero mi mano es atrapada por la suya.

-Kyo…Kyo…mi amor, duerme conmigo, hazme tuyo.

Abro los ojos sorprendido.

…

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

-¡Isaka-san, tan temprano y ya eres una molestia!

Me trato de esconder entre las cobijas, pero nuevamente soy sacado de mi lecho.

-Sabía que no te levantarías para el almuerzo, y he venido por ti, recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión importante.

-No estoy interesado.

-Akihiko, eres…eres…

Un mensaje le acaba de llegar. Yo enciendo un cigarro, mientras él revisa su celular.

-¡El cielo esta de mi lado!

-¿Eh?

-No tiene que ver contigo, es que… justo esto es lo que necesitaba, para calmar los chismes del matrimonio de Ijuuin.

Nunca he sido un grosero, pero le arrebato su celular, y la imagen de Misaki besándose con Kyo me enerva la sangre.

-Ni siquiera he tenido que meter las manos- dice Isaka feliz, mientras mi corazón se llena de dudas- la imagen ya la han vuelto viral los de Marukawa, ayer en la noche fue tomada esta foto, y el titulo no podría ser más conmovedor: el regalo que recibió Ijuuin-sensei de su adorable esposo.

Necesito explicaciones, y no las conseguiré pegado a Isaka. Me levanto rápidamente.

-Akihiko, deberías dejar de lado ese capricho, si de nuevo Chibitan es feliz con Ijuuin, creo que no deberías meterte, te lo digo como amigo.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Haz como quieras, pero te conozco y sé que sufres más que otras personas cuando pierdes algo que tenías, no me gustaría verte mal, mira, estoy tan contento que podrás faltar al almuerzo, pero si cambias de opinión y deseas refrescar la mente pues ya sabes la hora y el lugar. Como sea te conocen. Solo no hagas una tontería por favor.

Y me escapo de su presencia, subo a mi auto, necesito saber que ha sucedido.

No esperaba menos del presidente de Marukawa, hasta pareciera que tiene una bola de cristal para saber lo que pasa a su alrededor.

¿Por qué Misaki se beso con ese mangaka? ¿Todo formo parte de un plan para acallar esos rumores? ¿O es que no puedes dejarlo? ¿Dónde quedo yo en tu vida?

 **Flashback.**

Ambos estamos acostados en mi cama, por supuesto, ya desnudos y sudorosos, después de hacer el amor, lo rapte como otras veces al salir de Marukawa.

-Akihiko…siento que has adelgazado un poco- dijo Misaki, mientras me abrazaba la cintura-, creo que no te has alimentado correctamente, de nuevo cocinare para ti, ¡me esforzare por cuidarte!

-¿Enserio?-pregunto mientras le doy un beso en su frente- Puedo ser una tarea difícil para ti.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, no me gustaría que enfermaras, realmente me preocupo por ti.

Remuevo su cabellera castaña.

-¡No me trates como un cachorro!

-Tienes razón- digo mientras me posiciono encima de su cuerpo, y abro sus piernas con delicadeza- te daré el trato que mereces, me tienes a tus pies, y todas mis atenciones son pocas para expresar cuanto te amo.

Misaki esta sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¡Como puedes decir esas cosas!

 **Fin Flashback.**

¿Acaso todo fue una vil mentira de tu parte?

…

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

¡Que dolor de cabeza, y esos malditos rayos de sol golpean mis sentidos!, pero…me siento, siento que si me levanto caeré irremediablemente, trato de moverme, pero unos brazos aprisionan mi cuerpo… ¡desnudo!

¡KYO!

¡DESNUDO!

¿Qué sucedió? No…esto no puede ser cierto, yo y Kyo….nosotros, ¿lo hicimos?

-Misaki- murmura Kyo mientras me aprieta más a su cuerpo.

Pero en cierta forma, siento que el estar en sus brazos es lo correcto, quisiera girarme y besarle…

¡No, no y no!

¿Qué clase de hombre soy?

-Misaki, no te levantes, estoy muy a gusto así.

¡Me muero!... tan solo de imaginar que sucedió anoche, ¡no recuerdo nada!

Cubro mi cuerpo con la sabana.

-Kyo…etto, ¡voy a preparar el desayuno!

Y salgo como rayo de la habitación, no le vi la cara, imposible, no quiero saber.

Desde la cocina puedo escuchar las noticias, a Kyo le gusta ver las nuevas de la mañana, no ha venido a verme, ¿esperará a que yo toque el tema?

-¡Misaki, dicen que hoy posiblemente caiga una tormenta de nieve!

-¡Gracias por comentar!

-¡De nada!

Mientras parto unas berenjenas, siento que vivo una escena muy familiar, como si hubiera retrocedido tres años atrás, Kyo solía ver las noticias mientras yo preparaba el desayuno, después de comer, él se ponía a leer o hacer bocetos, mientras que yo arreglaba el desastre que tenía en la sala, en nuestra habitación, incluso acomodaba sus libros, una y otra vez…pareciera que fue hace años.

-¡Quien demonios está tocando como loco!

Escucho a Kyo exclamar desde el genkan*. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no escuche el timbre.

-¡Donde esta Misaki!

-¡Nadie te ha invitado a pasar, no sabes de modales!

Siento que mi cuerpo se ha congelado, mientras Akihiko entra a la cocina y me jala del brazo.

-Ya no vivirás más aquí.

Kyo me toma por el otro brazo.

-Misaki es mi esposo, su lugar es conmigo.

Me están lastimando los dos, pero no logro articular palabra.

-¡Pues ya va siendo hora de que se divorcien!

-¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en nuestro matrimonio!

-¡Tengo todo el derecho, Misaki me ama, me pertenece!

-¡Pues seguro necesitas que te revisen la cabeza, Misaki sigue a mi lado porque quiere!

Ambos me sueltan. Me sentía completo cuando ambos me asían.

-¡¿Con quién deseas quedarte?!

Preguntan ambos.

-Yo…- digo mientras enrollo el delantal con mis manos-…yo.

Si dormí con Kyo, significa que siento algo por él, aunque estuviera borracho, yo no soy un hombre que puede tener sexo con alguien nada más porque sí, pero también me he acostado con Akihiko, entonces también siento algo por él… ¿Cuál de los dos cariños es más fuerte?

Sus miradas me atraviesan el alma, retrocedo dos pasos lejos de ellos.

-Yo… ¡no lo sé!

Salgo corriendo del departamento.

Corro todo lo que mis pies descalzos me permiten, dejo de escuchar sus gritos de mi nombre, corro tan rápido que siento que mis pulmones explotarán en cualquier momento.

Me siento una escoria, no creo que sea digno de ninguno de los dos, no le fui fiel a Kyo, tampoco a Akihiko, no valgo nada, merezco estar solo.

…

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

-No contesta su celular- dice Kyo por segunda vez, enserio es idiota.

-Por supuesto que no lo llevo consigo, acaso no has escuchado como suena desde algún lugar de aquí.

Ambos regresamos a su departamento, por dos cosas: un abrigo para Misaki y sus zapatos, salió tan rápido que no se aprevino, y la temperatura ha bajado drásticamente.

Kyo se ve desencajado, yo me siento igual, suponía que Misaki me elegiría a mí sin dudar, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Yo tengo la culpa- comenta el mangaka- seguramente estaba impresionado, por lo que paso anoche.

-Seguro estaba fingiendo el beso, para acallar esos rumores.

-Yo no me refiero a eso.

Creo que ahora si me voy a enfurecer.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, anoche, Misaki bebió mucho, y terminamos desnudos en la cama…

Le jalo la camisa con fuerza, y no puedo pegarle porque el muy desgraciado no opone resistencia.

-Quise hacerle el amor, pero…no me pareció correcto tomarle de esa manera, lo necesitaba consiente.

Lo empujo lejos de mí.

-Desgraciado.

-Mira quien lo dice, tú él que se acuesta con el esposo de otro.

Silencio incomodo.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!- exclama Kyo mientras mira hacia un ventanal.

Ha comenzado a caer nieve, y Misaki esta allá afuera.

Lo primero inteligente que hizo Kyo a bajar al estacionamiento fue llamar a Takahiro, desafortunadamente Misaki ni se ha comunicado con él, ni está con él, aún así recelosos ambos partimos a su casa, ambos estamos seguros que Takahiro es capaz de esconderlo de nosotros.

-Usagi-san, Kyo-san…vaya que extraña sorpresa.

Entramos buscando a Misaki, ante la mirada extraña de su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen juntos? ¿Y Misaki?

-No lo sabemos- contestamos a coro.

-Usagi-san…

Es obvio para Takahiro él ver a Kyo, y es lógico que se extrañe de mi presencia, se que desea preguntarme, pero no puedo ser yo quien le diga la relación que tengo con su hermano, es asunto de Misaki si le entera o no.

-Luego hablamos.

Ambos nos despedimos.

-Deberíamos separarnos- comenta Kyo.

-¿Y como sabré que si lo encuentras no lo esconderás de mi?- pregunto desconfiado.

-¡Pues tendrás que arriesgarte! Si no fui capaz de aprovecharme de él estando ebrio, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacer semejante cosa? O ¿Tu si te hubieras aprovechado?

-No.

Veo en la mirada de Kyo que me cree, extrañamente me cree, y yo a él. Ambos estamos enamorados de Misaki, queremos su felicidad, aunque sea con otro…pero por supuesto, pelearemos antes.

Nos separamos, yo lo busco en lugares que deseábamos frecuentar sin escondernos, por ejemplo fuera de un teatro, en la librería Marimo, en un café donde servían unos pasteles que le encantan a Misaki, la tormenta de nieve comienza a caer, y no lo encuentro, marco a Kyo.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?

-Te hubiera avisado, no estaba en la estación de tren, tampoco en una tienda de ingredientes repostería, ni en el lago que está en el parque, la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente, esto es malo.

-Busquemos de nuevo juntos- le digo con decisión.

Y comenzamos a buscar en lugares que seguro Misaki pensaría que no se nos ocurrirían, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

La nieve sigue cayendo, inclemente sobre nosotros, apenas logramos ver, ya nadie está en las calles.

Caminamos por encima de un puente que da a un río, algo nos ínsita a mirar debajo, y ahí, hecho un ovillo esta Misaki, frio, tan frio, que seguramente a ambos, se nos ha parado el corazón.

.

* * *

 **Comentario**

Genkan. Es el famoso pasillo que se muestra siempre en las entradas de los departamentos o casas japonesas, pero seguro ya lo sabes :D

Rikura, Pues este Misaki creo que ya se hizo más bolas, enserio pobre, no lo odies.

Guest, Esta bien, te dejo a Usagi, creo que con Kyo seria eternamente feliz, pero somos tan parecidos que seguro no duramos ni una semana juntos, jajaja, y pues dices bien, Misaki no tiene retorno quiere a Usagi, pero me temo que se quedo super confundido por creer que se acosto con Kyo, lo compadezco en verdad.

¡Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura, la historia es mía y todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.

:

:::

* * *

 **.::Pov´s Akihiko::.**

Sin pedirle permiso al mangaka, lo primero que hago es acercarme al rostro de Misaki, Ijuuin se queda parado detrás de mí, intenta llamar a una ambulancia, pero sus maldiciones me dan a entender que no logra contactar a nadie.

–¡No respira!

Miro a Ijuuin como si él tuviera la solución, pero esta igual que yo, con el miedo recorriéndole las venas, tan fríos como la nieve que nos rodea, con el pecho sufriendo un dolor inhumano.

–¡Misaki!– grita arrodillándose a mi lado.

El viento frio nos corta la cara, y me hace reaccionar, así que comienzo a darle respiración de boca a boca, intentando reanimarlo.

–¡Sálvalo! ¡Si lo logras, te prometo que me voy de su vida!

Miro sorprendido a mi rival, ¿enserio dijo eso?, pero… sería muy bajo de mi parte tomarle la palabra. Trato de olvidar su promesa, mientras sigo intentando reanimar a Misaki, Ijuuin lo ha cubierto con su abrigo. La ayuda no llega.

–¡Vayamos al hospital!– me ordena Ijuuin– si nos quedamos aquí…yo…yo no quiero ni pensarlo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

.

Entro corriendo por el pasillo blanco cargando a Misaki, a mí lado va Ijuuin, abriéndome paso entre los curiosos que nos ven llegar a recepción. Ponen a Misaki en una camilla, un doctor le toma los signos vitales mientras avanzan rápidamente al área de terapia intensiva, Ijuuin ya ha realizado el trámite de ingreso, le han dicho que solo queda esperar.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala de espera, hago una llamada a Takahiro para que venga.

–Es mi culpa– susurra Ijuuin.

Su semblante se ve descompuesto, estoy seguro que tengo la misma expresión, y que igual que yo, también tiene miedo de perderlo.

–La culpa es de los dos– le digo– creo que le exigimos con dureza una decisión.

–Si es verdad– me dice cabizbajo.

–Lo que dijiste bajo el puente, ¿fue sinceramente?

Ijuuin voltea a verme, no con coraje, sino con una mirada cargada de tristeza, es la primera vez que lo veo de esa manera.

–Lo fue. Si Misaki lo desea, lo dejaré libre y me desapareceré de su vida para siempre.

No tengo ningún comentario mordaz al respecto, simplemente nos quedamos sentados, esperando por noticias, buenas noticias.

.

–¡Misaki, que le paso a Misaki!

Llega Takahiro a la sala de espera, tan pronto ve a Ijuuin se lanza sobre él.

–¡Tu, maldito, ahora que le hiciste!

Pero no se porque demonios lo detengo. Supongo que se llama empatía.

–Takahiro, tranquilízate, no fue su culpa.

–Usagi-san, ¿Por qué…?

–Familiares de Ijuuin Misaki.

Ese mangaka ventajoso. Debí dejar que Takahiro lo golpeara.

–Soy su hermano.

–Soy su esposo.

Yo un imbécil.

–Pueden pasar a verlo– dice el doctor–, respira con ayuda, sigue inconsciente, pero va mejorando rápidamente.

Takahiro se apresura con el doctor, yo miro con resentimiento al mangaka.

–Lo siento Usami-san, fue la costumbre– me dice inocente.

–Claro– siseo.

Nos sentamos de nuevo.

Que falta me hace un cigarrillo en este momento.

–Usami-san, ¿si Misaki te pidiera alejarte, lo harías pacíficamente?

Ah, sabía que me lo preguntaría. Si fuera el deseo de mi amor de ojos verdes, yo me haría a un lado, para que fuera feliz, es curioso llegar a la misma conclusión que el mangaka.

–Si– nunca pensé que esta palabra fuera tan difícil de decir.

Ijuuin me ve comprensivamente, va a decirme algo, pero en eso un gran alboroto llama nuestra atención, unas enfermeras tratan de detener a varias personas con cámaras y micrófonos.

–¡Ahí esta!

–¿No es también Usami-sensei?

–¡Este es un hospital!– exclaman algunos doctores tratando de sacarlos.

Una enferma se acerca a Ijuuin.

–Por favor, podría moverse a otro lugar más privado, lo que pasa es que estas personas se enteraron que su esposo esta hospitalizado, y quieren saber todo lo sucedido.

Ijuuin al igual que yo, apretamos los puños tan fuerte que nos hemos quedado sin sangre en las manos. No queremos que perturben este lugar, donde esta recuperándose la persona que amamos. Nos movemos a una sala privada, la enferma nos avisará cuando podamos ver a Misaki.

–Odio esta parte de ser famoso– bufa Ijuuin, yo opino lo mismo, es curioso que de pronto tengamos varias cosas en común– desearía que se fueran sin tener que darles explicaciones…

Su celular comienza a sonar, yo me quedo en silencio.

–¿Enserio? ¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios!– veo que aprieta el aparato con furia– si, también creo que buscaran tener una declaración de Misaki, y no permitiré que lo molesten más, yo enfrentare la situación solo, Isaka-san te lo encargo, me avisas la hora y el lugar… si ahí estaré.

Lo miro interrogante.

–Isaka-san convocará a una rueda de prensa, dice que si no arreglo esto a la brevedad se volverá un problema mayor.

Me molesto, porque esos problemas podrían alcanzar a Misaki, y no quiero.

::::

A los reporteros los reúnen en un pequeño auditorio del hospital, para que Ijuuin pueda estar cerca de Misaki, a quien por cierto no hemos podido ver. Takahiro no ha salido de su habitación.

–Buenos días– dice Ijuuin a esa bandada de buitres.

Si ya es otro día, ambos lucimos no muy bien, yo me he sentado discretamente lejos, peo no he evitado atraer miradas, pero mi aura demoniaca evita que me hablen. Kirishima, Shizuku e Isaka junto con su secretario están hasta el frente, sentados en la mesa llena de micrófonos, todos apoyando al mangaka.

Los reporteros bombardean a Ijuuin con insanas preguntas: ¿Le volvió a pegar a su esposo? ¿Ahora si perderá la razón? ¿Esto terminará con su carrera de mangaka? ¿Piensa huir del país de nuevo?

La verdad me sorprende la manera tan diplomática en que ha manejado la situación, pero de repente llegan a una pregunta crucial.

–Pero, entonces ¿porque su esposo estaba tirado en la calle, en plena nevada? ¿Qué le dijo usted para que saliera a la calle sin tomar precauciones? ¿Por qué no regreso a su lado?

Él se ha quedado sin palabras, supongo que recordó el momento en el que Misaki nos vio con terror y salió corriendo, la última vez que lo vimos despierto. Isaka-san lo auxilia.

–Ya fue suficiente, respeten este momento por favor, su esposo sigue en este hospital.

Todos comienzan a murmurar, pero algo que dijo una reportera enfrente de mí, llamo mi atención.

–Pues si él no da las respuestas, tendremos que hablar con su esposo.

¡No quiero que molesten a Misaki! Me levanto furioso y me pongo al lado de Ijuuin.

–Yo estaba presente en el departamento de Ijuuin-san cuando comenzó el asunto– comento ante el asombro de todos– y les puedo decir sinceramente, que fue un gran malentendido, incluso me ofrecí a ayudar a Ijuuin a… buscar a su esposo– que difícil fue decir eso– él nunca le pego, por favor, seamos honestos, ¿Quién no ha tenido un malentendido con su pareja alguna vez? Algunas personas son más sensibles que otras, y bueno Misaki, quien es mi amigo– mi amor– es una persona muy sensible, fui a visitarlos temprano para un asunto de trabajo entre Ijuuin y yo– ahora tendremos que inventar algo– y todo fue un gran malentendido, Misaki ni siquiera había desayunado, se molesto, salió a la calle sin comer, sin descansar lo suficiente, sumen dos más dos y ya saben el resultado. Fue un terrible infortunio.

Los reporteros se ven un poco más convencidos de la inocencia de Ijuuin. Isaka toma la palabra para reafirmar mi discurso y cuando alguien le pregunta detalles sobre el trabajo en conjunto que hare con Ijuuin, el contesta de lo más fresco que se trata de una novela gráfica, Ijuuin se ve molesto al igual que yo, pero no podrá negarse, ni yo, a trabajar juntos para sostener esa mentira.

Y cuando estaba a punto de sentirme tranquilo de que las aguas se calmaron, la mirada penetrante de Takahiro me taladra la cabeza, me mira con odio, jamás le había visto esa expresión, algo ha pensado, y sé que no es nada bueno.

Cuando ya se van todos los reporteros, por fin satisfechos, y con la promesa de que no molestaran más la vida privada de Ijuuin– incluyendo por supuesto a Misaki– conversamos un poco más con Kirishima, Shizuku, Isaka y la recién llegada Aikawa.

–Que te quede claro que esto lo hago por Misaki– le digo a Ijuuin.

–Por quien más– contesta con una media sonrisa, yo le sonrió igual.

Un reporterillo que andaba por ahí nos toma una foto, y sale corriendo del lugar.

:::

Cuando ya todo esta en paz, nos dirigimos por fin a la habitación de Misaki. Es obvio que ambos morimos por verlo. Por lo menos sabemos que ya respira sin ayuda y esta fuera de peligro.

–Podríamos jugar piedra, papel o tijeras– le digo con tranquilidad.

–Usami-san, en verdad a veces eres infantil, pero no estaría mal, lo dejaremos a la suerte.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo.

Pero ambos nos quedamos estáticos al ver a la esposa de Takahiro resguardando la puerta de Misaki.

–Buenas noches, Manami.

Se ve tensa.

–Buenas noches.

–¿Qué sucede Manami?– pregunta Ijuuin.

–Yo, bueno, es que, lo siento pero no puedo permitir que vean a Misaki, de hecho el no quiere verlos.

–¡¿Qué dices?!– pregunto molesto.

–Yo lo siento, pero Takahiro me pidió que les impidiera el paso, se que usted– mira a Ijuuin– es su esposo, pero ni por eso le permitiré verle.

–¡¿Por qué?!– exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

–Hablemos– dice Takahiro llegando.

Los dos lo vemos recelosos, pero finalmente accedemos, salimos a un jardín del hospital, nos paramos al lado de una farol encendido, los arboles se ven siniestros, no hay luna, el cielo esta nublado. Y aunque el frio es intenso, pisamos la nieve con firmeza.

–Usagi, Ijuuin, quiero que se alejen de Misaki.

–¿De que hablas Takahiro?– pregunto– entiendo que tengas viejos rencores con este señor, pero a ¿mi porque me incluyes?

Ijuuin me mira ceñudo, pero me importa una mierda eso.

–Tratare de ser claro, pues he hablado con Misaki, y en efecto, el me comento que cayó desmayado bajo el puente por mera imprudencia suya, que usted– señala al mangaka– no tuvo nada que ver, pero me ha dicho otras cosas, que no mencionare por ser tan perturbadoras, pero en cierta forma Misaki me ha hecho pensar que no esta bien de sus facultades, por lo que he buscado una revaloración psicológica para mi hermano, además he tramitado una orden de restricción sobre ambos– quiero matarlo–, creo que ninguno de los dos es una buena compañía para Misaki, soy su hermano mayor, y mi deber es protegerle.

–¡Que mierda has dicho! Yo soy su esposo, tengo derecho de verle, de hablar con él, si quiere evitarme pues que me lo diga, no es necesario que hagas esa treta de nuevo.

Yo sigo intentando leer entre líneas toda la basura que ha dicho Takahiro, me pateo por haber tenido un estúpido amor platónico por tanto tiempo hacia su persona, soy en verdad un imbécil.

Takahiro, se aleja de ambos.

–¡Espera! No puedo permitirte hacer eso, Takahiro– le digo– ¡Yo amo a tu hermano! ¡Y él lo sabe!

–¿Enserio amas a mi hermano? Usagi-san te seré completamente honesto, yo creo que ustedes dos se entienden demasiado bien.

–¡Demonios! ¿Quiénes se entienden?

–Tú y Kyo, ¿desde cuando ustedes son amantes?

–¡AH!

Ninguno de los dos damos crédito a semejante afirmación.

–Perdóname Takahiro, pero pienso que tienes mierda en la cabeza…

–¡Usagi-san, ayudaste al esposo de mi hermano con gran pasión, y además se me hace muy sospechoso que ustedes estuvieran juntos mientras Misaki estaba abandonado en la nieve! ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar? Seguramente estaban buscándolo para pedir su perdón por engañarlo.

\- ¡Estas malinterpretando todo!- le grito.

–La verdad es que…-dice Ijuuin no muy seguro.

–¡Ijuuin, no corresponde decirlo nosotros!

El mangaka me mira intensamente, pero decide callar, seguramente Misaki no nos perdonaría decirle a su hermano que mientras estuvo fingiendo un matrimonio con Ijuuin ha sido mi amante, y hemos estado follando de lo lindo en la oscuridad.

–Usagi-san, siento que nuestra amistad termine de esta manera.

Y nos quedamos parados en la nieve, sopesando nuestras opciones, solo unos "segundos".

Ambos sacamos nuestros celulares.

–Takahiro no sabe con quién se ha metido– digo marcando.

–Más bien no sabe con "quienes"– concluye el mangaka.

::

* * *

:::

 **Comentarios.**

¿Super Usagi y Super Kyo al rescate de Misaki? Jejeje.

¿Qué le habrá dicho Misaki a Takahiro que lo cree loco?

Chan chan chan chan…. Nos vemos en el siguiente, y presiento el penúltimo capítulo de este asuntito.

Guest, que me amenaza con mandarme con Takano. Noticia de última hora: Me encanta Takano :P, Y bueno aun no decido con quien se quedará, debo confesar que mi idea original es que se quede con Usagi, pero enserio cada vez me enamoro más de Kyo, ah ya se, ¿y si mejor me lo quedo yo? Jajaja.

Rikura, Gracias por tu review, siempre me animas :D , y bueno seguro no viste venir esta pequeña situación. ¿Que te ha parecido?

Guest que me revisará, te gusto el capi? O merezco una tomatiza?


	12. Chapter 12

Escrito de un jalón, haber que opinión merece lo siguiente.

* * *

.

 **Pov´s Akihiko**

¡Maldita sea, tan bien que iba todo!

Aviento el periódico, quisiera quemarlo.

En primera plana, una fotografía en la que me veo de los más sonriente con ese mangaka de quinta.

El titulo es lo peor:

"¿Será que Ijuuin-sensei ha decidido respirar nuevos… aires? ¿Se divorciará para casarse con Usami Akihiko?"

Abro una nueva cajetilla de cigarros, creo que llevo dos, y ni siquiera es medio día.

Apenas estábamos celebrando– para mi desgracia con Ijuuin–, que ganamos la apelación más rápida de la historia, para poder acercarnos a Misaki y sale esto, no solo en los periódicos y revistas de chismes, incluso en la tv. Por supuesto, el argumento de Takahiro de que nosotros somos amantes, cobró una fuerza descomunal. Y fuimos para atrás. Pero en cierta modo me siento mal, eso de pelear con mi amigo, no me hace ninguna gracia.

Una llamada ya me lo esperaba, no hay otra forma de ponernos de acuerdo para nuestro próximo movimiento, vernos solo agrandarían los chismes. No me agrada hacer esto en "manada", pero bueno que se la va a hacer.

–Ijuuin.

–Usami, tengo noticias de Isaka-san.

–Seguro no serán tiernas y alentadoras.

–Exacto, pues él sigue insistiendo en que lo mejor es que Misaki desmienta este asunto, dice que a nosotros nadie nos va a creer, yo en verdad prefiero hundirme en el océano, antes de inmiscuir a Misaki.

–Creo que yo tambien abandonare la vía legal, o Takahiro perderá mucho dinero en esta pelea, eso tampoco hará feliz a Misaki.

Nos quedamos en silencio, seguro como yo, se pregunta que estará haciendo nuestro amado…

¿Nuestro?

¡Nuestro!

¡Que mierda pienso!

–Estoy afuera de la casa de Takahiro– me dice ese bastardo– he venido a entregarle a Misaki los papeles del divorcio.

–¡Eh!...es enserio, ¿no me estas engañando?

–Estuve la noche pensándolo, y bueno, no te lo dije en los juzgados esta mañana, porque no quería ver tu jodida-alegre-cara al escuchar esto.

Exacto, tengo una gran sonrisa instalada en mi rostro.

–¡Un momento! ¿Qué clase de treta estas intentando con esto Ijuuin? ¿Veraz a Misaki sin mi permiso?

–¿Resulta que ahora necesito tu permiso?, te recuerdo que sigo siendo su esposo…

Aprieto el celular con fuerza, suponiendo que es el cuello de ese mangaka mañoso.

Bueno no se si este mangaka tenga alguna intención oculta, de momento le daré el beneficio de la duda.

–Pero no lo veré, no puedo, al igual que tú. Los papeles los he dejado en el buzón de la casa de Takahiro, después de lo de esta mañana, la verdad yo tampoco tengo ganas de enfrentamientos, tambien le puse una carta a mi "cuñado" – maldito siseo –, pidiéndole que desista de esa estúpida idea de recluir a Misaki, eso si no se lo permitiré.

–Yo le dije lo mismo esta mañana, espero entre en razón.

En verdad lo espero, o Takahiro sí que me conocerá enojado.

–Bueno, pues tendre que hablar con Isaka también, gracias por la información, y no intentes pasarte de listo o sere implacable.

Recien hemos estipulado una tregua, como caballeros que somos.

–Lo mismo digo Usami-san, adiós.

Cuelgo.

No se que suceda mañana, pero deseo con toda mi fuerza ver a Misaki, pero de algo estoy seguro, luchare por tenerlo a mi lado, y ahora con este divorcio mis esperanzas se vuelven inmensurables.

:

::

* * *

 **Pov´s Takahiro.**

Dos días han pasado desde la salida furtiva del hospital. No le he entregado los papeles del divorcio a Misaki, no quiero perturbarlo de ninguna manera.

Me masajeo la nariz aliviado, por lo menos Kyo-san y Usagi-san han dejado de molestarnos.

–¿Estuvo bien hacerlo de esta forma?– me pregunta nuevamente Manami– sabes que siempre te he apoyado, somos esposos, pero he comenzado a pensar que esta vez estas equivocado, traer a Misaki a nuestra casa a escondidas, el primer lugar donde lo buscará Ijuuin-san será aquí.

Ella no se dio cuenta. Por supuesto que así fue, pero con la orden de restricción no ha habido contratiempos, no quiero a ese par cerca de mi hermano.

Tomo de un solo sorbo el té y me levanto de la mesa.

–Perdóname Manami, pero Misaki es mi hermano menor, aunque sea un adulto tengo el deber de cuidarlo.

–Enserio creo que estas llevando tu papel de hermano mayor demasiado lejos, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Misaki? Para que incluso desees regresarlo a ese lugar psiquiátrico.

–No quiero mandarlo a ese lugar, quisiera tenerlo aquí, pero como has dicho Ijuuin-san y también Usagi-san no dejarán de meterse en la vida de Misaki, creo que sus sentimientos son retorcidos, mira que divertirse a costa de mi hermanito, intentan jugar con los sentimientos de Misaki y no lo permitiré, para mi hermano será mejor estar ahí encerrado. Sin embargo. Llegue a pensar que tenias razón, pero con la noticia en los medios sobre el romance de Ijuuin y Usagi, ya no me queda lugar a dudas de que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Camino junto a Manami al cuarto de Mahiro, abrimos levemente la puerta. Mi hermano luce tan feliz jugando con mi hijo.

–¡Mira! ¡Mira! El avión ataca a los caballitos, uuuh, uuuh, ¡y ahora viene al rescate el señor osito!

Mahiro palmea mientras rie con las ocurrencias de mi hermano, mi pobre hermano, ajeno a todo el lio que ahí allá afuera sobre ese par de bastardos. No he permitido que Misaki vea la tele, ni lea los periódicos. Siento la presión sobre mis hombros. Pero ese par no verá a mi hermano, de eso me encargo yo. He pedido mis vacaciones y pronto nos iremos a Osaka, ahí vive un amigo de la preparatoria y con el pretexto de visitarlo me iré con Misaki y mi familia, el ha estado de acuerdo, ya no hemos tocado el tema del que me hablo en el hospital. Y creo que será lo mejor. Pero si este viaje no funciona, definitivamente regresará al Hospital Psiquiátrico.

¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Misaki para llegar a esa conclusión? Lo recuerdo y aún me perturba.

"Niichan, se que he trasgredido la moral que nos enseñaron nuestros padres, y a ellos que están en el cielo ya les he pedido perdón, a ti no, y ahora lo hago…"

Con dificultad se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo en el piso.

"Niichan, perdóname, perdóname por no ser el hermano que ideaste en tu corazón, por no poder darte sobrinos, porque a mi no me gustan las mujeres, son seres maravillosos, mi madre fue una, pero yo, yo no puedo amar a una mujer…a mi me gustan los hombres…pero ahora, ahora caigo un paso más cerca del infierno…por que yo…"

Sus lagrimas salieron descontroladamente, y mientras se resbalaban por sus mejillas, me confesó:

"Niichan…yo, yo amo… yo los amo a los dos, con todo mi ser"

::

* * *

 **Comentario**

XD

Ok, ahora si me pase, ¿alguien por aquí cree que Misaki esta loco? ¿Despues de semejante declaración? Pues resulta que el castañito quiere todo, y siente que no lo perdonarán por sentir semejante sentimiento, valga la redundancia, por eso no los quiere ver. Pero cuando se entere que tienen problemas saldra de su escondite. No podra quedarse sin hacer nada.

Fue cortito, perdón, pero ando con mucho estres y problems de la vida real. Espero darme más tiempo para que vean lo que sigue, muajajaja, ando desatada porque ya acabo el anime T_T

Nos alegramos mutuamente Rikura, pero seguro este capi te dejo con cara de WTH.

YomiNoKitsune, hola, muchas gracias por la flor, espero seguir teniendo tu atención, ¡arigato!

Beth Flores, Si vamos a ver a Takano, a beber cerveza, quien sabe, a lo mejor….tenemos la suerte de Ritsu, jejeje.

MajoSweetRiver, oh, oh, ahora si que me mandaras a Freezer o algo peor, ¡perdoname la vida!

Zero–0017, pues asi las cosas, ahora si todo puede suceder :D

Tomatazos? Mapes?


	13. Chapter 13

**!A leer!**

 **.**

 **.::Pov´s Misaki::.**

Hemos llegado a la estación. Viajar a Osaka cada vez se me hace una mejor idea. Estoy un poco animado.

Muchos viajeros ya van subiendo al tren, familias felices, jóvenes felices, parejas…

Debo confesar que… me duele que "ellos" no me hayan buscado, han pasado dos semanas desde que deje el hospital, aunque creo que es lo mejor, si supieran que los amo a los dos, como no tienen idea, se enojarían conmigo, me dirían hasta de lo que me voy a morir, prefiero no verlos nunca más a sufrir su rechazo. Soy un cobarde.

–Misaki, subamos, el tren partirá en unos minutos.

Me ordena Niichan amablemente.

–Si.

Rápidamente encontramos nuestros lugares en el vagón. Los cuatro nos sentamos. Manami no luce contenta, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con este viaje, o tal vez es mi presencia.

–¡Mitaki, Mitaki!

–¿Es tu primer viaje en tren, verdad Mahiro?

–¡Mitaki, Mitaki!

–Mahiro te quiere mucho– me dice Manami con una sonrisa tímida.

–¡Respirar un aire diferente nos hará bien a todos!

Niichan se ve contento, creo que son sus primeras vacaciones en familia, me siento demás.

–¡Porque teníamos que irnos a cubrir ese tonto festival!

–¡Yo estoy igual!

Unas chicas sentadas atrás de mí se oyen molestas.

–¡Mira que perdernos el chisme del año, me pregunto que clase preguntas les harán nuestros compañeros a Usami–sensei y a Ijuuin–sensei.

Me giro como resorte nada más escuchar sus nombres, me hinco sobre el asiento.

–Perdonen, no pude evitar escuchar, ¿de que hablan?

–Bueno, nosotras somos reporteras, y desgraciadamente no fuimos enviadas a la rueda de prensa que empezara en cualquier momento.

–Esos dos están en problemas– comenta la otra chica.

¡Problemas, ellos tienen problemas!

–Misaki eso no es de tu incumbencia, además– me dice Niichan mientras me entrega unos papeles– ya no le interesas a Ijuuin, estos son los papeles del divorcio, él quiere cortar toda relación contigo.

–¡Usted es el esposo de Ijuuin! –exclama una de las reporteras, me intenta sacar una foto pero Niichan se interpone.

–¡No lo haga, ya no molesten a mi hermano!

–¡Manami, Niichan, Mahiro, perdónenme, pero no puedo viajar con ustedes!

Corro hasta la puerta de salida, a un paso de bajarme, Niichan me sostiene un brazo.

–¿No me escuchaste Misaki? Ijuuin quiere divorciarse de ti, y lo peor es que se casará con Usagi-san.

–¡Niichan no digas barbaridades!

Se escucha el aviso de salida del tren.

–¡Es la verdad, todo el mundo lo sabe, menos tú! ¡En verdad pareces peor que un niño, no sabes lo que pasa en el mundo real! ¡Eres un idiota!

–Niichan, tú… nunca me habías hablado así, ¡suéltame!, yo tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

–No lo haré. Al rato me vas a decir que también estas enamorado de un panda ¡He tolerado tus caprichos hasta ahora, no puedo soportar más tu actitud…!

–¿Le llamas a mi orientación sexual, capricho?

–Y todo por no ponerte un alto desde el principio has ido de mal en peor, ¡mira que decir que amas a ese par de bastardos!

¡PLAF!

–Misa…ki.

Niichan se toca la mejilla que acabo de abofetear.

–Perdóname, puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero a ellos no te atrevas a insultarnos, son maravillosos, son tiernos, valientes, increíbles…yo los amo.

Doy un salto al andén.

–Misaki, has decidido tomar una muy oscura vereda, no recogeré tus restos, eso no va a terminar bien.

"Lastimosamente lo sé"

–Adios Niichan.

Y el tren se aleja, llevándose a la única familia que tenia, he quedado solo.

.

..

La rueda de prensa se proyecta hasta en las mega pantallas de las avenidas principales, pareciera que todo Tokyo se ha paralizado para verla, me dirijo rápidamente al Hotel Teito, fue fácil saber donde sería.

Cuando llego al salón donde se lleva a cabo, me quedo de una pieza, son decenas de reporteros, en una gran mesa están "ellos", con Isaka, Aikawa, Shizuku, Kirishima. Se les ve aproblemados y molestos, ya hasta se encuentran gritando, esas reporteras del vagón decían la verdad.

–¡¿Qué parte no entienden de que solo trabajamos en un proyecto en común?!– pregunta Akihiko molesto.

–¡Incluso hemos cometido sacrilegio al mostrarles el primer capítulo!– comenta Kyo.

Ambos se les ve cansados, lo que sea que hayan hecho, le han puesto todas sus fuerzas, están realmente agotados, en el camino al hotel escuche el meollo del asunto, todos están convencidos de que mi ingreso al hospital fue porque los encontré en la cama, y que me impresione tanto que salí corriendo.

–¡Sus argumentos, no nos convencen para nada!– grita un reportero de lentes, todos secundan la idea.

Akihiko, Kyo…no han dicho la verdad, no me han querido exponer, incluso hasta ahora me han protegido, son tan amables, se han tomado tantas molestias.

Molestias.

Estos reporteros son unas molestias para ellos, ¿Cuándo los dejarán en paz?

–Tal vez si le preguntáramos a su esposo…

–¡Ya nos hemos divorciado!

–Ah, seguro ustedes ya tenían todo planeado, lo vemos claro, ¡ja!

Primero fue Kyo, ahora Akihiko ha salido embarrado por mis imprudencias, soy un bruto, yo no puedo permitir más esto, pero tampoco quiero decir lo que realmente siento, pero yo tengo que hacer algo…

–¡DETENGANSE!

El lugar se ha quedado en silencio, Akihiko y Kyo me miran sorprendidos.

–¡Déjenlos en paz, no soporto más esto, ya cómprense una vida!

–¡El ex esposo!

–¿Cómo se siente al ser engañado!

Comienzan a acercarse a mí, como leones tras su presa, pero ahora mismo los calmo.

–Si alguien es la victima aquí, es Kyo, yo lo engañe, con… ¡este hombre!

Perdóneme extraño.

Sin fijarme señalo a un tipo de lentes que estaba cerca de mí.

–¡Es Usami Haruhiko!– gritan varios.

¡Mierda!

Ahora si la he….de todos los hombres del mundo, precisamente un pariente de Akihiko, salgo corriendo, no se adonde ire, no tengo un lugar…un hogar.

.

* * *

 **.:Pov´s Shizuku:.**

Algo me decía que todo este asunto terminaría hecho una vasca.

Me tiro en el sofá de mi sala. Estoy realmente agotado. Después de trabajar con Ijuuin-sensei y Usami-sensei por varios días, experiencia que en verdad no deseo repetir, cada vez que iniciábamos la sesión era como entrar a una especie de habitación del terror, esos dos no se mataron nada más por evitar la cárcel. Luego esa rueda de prensa…Nunca pensé que el imbécil de Takahashi se presentaría, y menos para declarar semejante escándalo. Pero por lo menos hizo algo bien: los medios por fin le creyeron a Ijuuin, santo remedio.

Creo que me preparare un poco de té, y me iré a la cama.

Alguien toca el timbre, me pregunto quién demonios me molestará a estas horas.

–¡Shizuku-san ayúdame, escóndeme en tu departamento!

Me toma el cuello.

–¡Takahashi!

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Que listo Misaki, ahí no lo buscaran esos lobos, y seguro Shizuku lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, ya ven que se quieren mucho XD

Y bueno he decidido que Misaki los ama a los dos, el asunto ahora será que ese par se entere, y ver que opinan al respecto.

Riruka, pues Takahiro esta molesto por ambas dos, jajaja, gracias por comentar :D

MajoSweetRiver , misma pregunta misma respuesta arribita :D, ah y Freezer se encontró con mis guardaespaldas, un par de rubios llamados Goku y Vegeta :P, mira yo tambien soy Team Usagi, solo que de momento ando en modo-loco, perdóname si? Ambos me gustan para Misaki...pero no creo que sea tan facil la solución.

Krissia Snchez, pobre Takahiro, ahora si lo hemos odiado juntas en este fic, jejeje.

Beth Flores, pues Takahiro todavía puede recapacitar, igual y ese viaje a Osaka lo ilumina. Kanou el de Okane Ga Nai? Uy no ese si da miedo :S

Guest que me cacho en la movida, yo tambien quiero un triangulo, pero todo depende de que ellos quieran, es decir Usagi y Kyo :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia. Lenguaje ofensivo, creo u.u**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:Pov´s Shizuku:.**

-¿Qué carajos?

-Perdóname por molestarte Shizuku-san, pero si voy adonde mis amigos, seguramente…ello...Kyo me buscaría ahí, y no lo quiero enfrentar, no aun.

-No soy ninguna hermanita de la caridad, ¡largo de aquí!

Ayudaría felizmente al peor asesino, sanguinario, y nazi del mundo, Pero...¿Cómo se le ocurre a este lerdo venir a pedirme ayuda? Después de quitarme al que amo. Enserio no tiene vergüenza. Pero tal vez podría usar esto a mi favor, si Kyo no lo encuentra y este enreda más las cosas, tal vez siempre si podría quedarme con él.

-Se porque no quieres ayudarme, y en verdad no se que pensé en venir a molestarte, adiós.

Misaki giro sobre sus talones, pero ahora no se va.

-¡Espera!

Esta es una idea de mierda, pero bueno a necesidades desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-Te puedes quedar.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-¡Ya entra de una puta vez!

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-Te ves terrible Takahashi, supongo que tienes sueño.

-Si.

Lo encamino a la sala, su futuro dormitorio.

Se deja caer en mi sofá, y entrelaza sus manos, en un rictus desesperado, parece que su pequeño cerebro quiere formular algo.

-Este…Shizuku-san, podrías decirme que paso después que me fui.

Me siento a su lado, quisiera darle una versión errónea de los hechos, pero creo que la verdad en estos casos es lo mejor, me gusta jugar limpio.

-Pues claro que todos los reporteros se fueron encima del hermano de Usami-sensei…

-¿Por qué ese tipo estaba precisamente ahí?

-¿Me dejas continuar?

-Si, perdón.

-Pues el hotel Teito es un centro de negocios entre otras cosas, es lógico que un empresario como él estuviera ahí, y claro, fue tal el escándalo por la rueda de prensa que seguramente no aguanto la curiosidad de ver que ocurría, pero el pobre imbécil nunca sospecho que cierta persona lo metiera en semejante chisme.

-¿Nadie me creyó?

-Creo que los que te conocen de verdad no.

Takahashi, escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

¿El muy idiota está molesto de que Kyo no creyó su aventura?

-No sé qué intentas, o más bien si, pero no alcanzo a comprenderte, es más comienzo a dudar de tenerte aquí.

-¡Espera!

Takahashi busca algo en su pequeña mochila, saca unos papeles y pluma, pone ambas cosas en la mesita, los firma.

-¡Mira! Acabo de terminar mi matrimonio con Kyo, oficialmente ya no soy su esposo, ahora si puedes ir tras él.

Me he quedado de una pieza, se nota que se aguanta las ganas de llorar, ¿a qué juegas Takahashi?

-Ahora ¿Puedo descansar por favor?- me pregunta con gran tristeza.

-Si.

Casi no pude dormir, entre la idea esperanzadora de saber libre a Kyo, la duda de las acciones del imbécil en mi sala y como poner esto a mi favor, logrando por lo menos una idea, casi tan idiota como el castaño ese.

Ya en la mañana. Un aroma delicioso me golpea nada más abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, camino a la cocina, y ahí, cocinando para mí, mi rival de amor, es lo más bizarro del mundo.

-Buenos días Shizuku-san, el desayuno está listo, es una pequeña muestra de gratitud.

Abro los ojos asombrado, si se cocinar, pero esto para mí son ligas mayores, mi pequeña mesa rebosa de suculentos platillos coloridos, todos se ven bien, me siento dando las gracias, y pruebo un poco de onigiri, vaya saben tan bien como los hacia mi madre, Takahashi se sienta enfrente mío. Desayunamos en silencio, todo sabe jodidamente bien, ¿será esto lo que conquisto a Kyo?

-Takahashi, se me ha ocurrido una idea, si lo que quieres es alejar a Kyo, creo que lo mejor sería darle credibilidad a tu mentira…

Le propongo que en verdad tenga un amorío con el hermano de Usami-sensei, y aunque se horroriza con la idea, se le ve convencido de hacerlo. Pongo manos a la obra, me reporto indispuesto en el trabajo para buscar al mentado hermano, se ve que es un hombre importante, pues al fin lograr comunicarme con él, unos guardaespaldas me conducen a su despacho, la palabras mágicas fueron: conozco a tu hermano, voy a lo desconocido, una vez frente a él, comento que el ex esposo de Ijuuin-sensei está muy apenado por meterlo en ese lio, y que desea disculparse personalmente, que si podría acompañarme, y este hombre de lentes y con cara de estreñimiento, curiosamente acepta.

Una sensación extraña comienza a molestarme camino a mi departamento, preguntas comienzan a taladrarme la cabeza, ¿está bien que provocar un encuentro entre Takahashi y este hombre? ¿Por qué carajos me importa el pellejo de Takahashi? ¿Kyo me odiaría?

-Usami Haruhiko, perdóneme, perdóneme.

Takahashi hace reverencias una y otra vez, ante la mirada escrutadora de este hombre, quise dejarlos solos en la sala, para que pudiera continuar con el plan, se supone que tiene que seducirlo y yo, lo grabare.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde conoces a Akihiko?- pregunta el hombre.

Takahashi comienza su historia, y cada vez el hermano de Usami-sensei, se acerca más a él, y vaya, se le ve genuinamente interesado, ¿Qué mierda tiene Takahashi que provoca esas reacciones en hombres tan peculiares? Si, lo admito, Kyo es uno de ellos.

¿Será ese aire de niño?

¿Su forma de cocinar?

¿Su forma de avergonzarse?

¡Ah!

Ese imbécil ya se le fue encima, lo besa, Takahashi se deja… y yo no estoy grabando, más bien, ¿Por qué se lo quito de encima?

-¡Este es un hogar decente, fuera, fuera, fuera!

El tipo me mira entre extrañado y sorprendido, se acomoda su saco y sale por el pasillo.

-¿Shizuku-san? ¿Por qué arruinaste el plan?

-¿Enserio creías que dejaría que alguien te follará en mis narices? ¿Crees que Kyo me perdonaría por permitirlo?

Estoy encima de él, casi ahorcándolo por lo imbécil que es…

-¡¿Pero ahora que voy a hacer?!- pregunta, me avienta al suelo y cae encima de mí, yo enserio estoy molesto por su actitud, le doy una bofetada.

-¡Pues pórtate como un hombre y enfrenta lo que sea que estas evitando!- lo encaro.

Se soba la mejilla, y comienza a temblar.

-¡No quiero ser un hombre! ¡No soy tan frio y calculador como tú!- escupe sus palabras.

Deja caer su peso completamente sobre mí, y comienza a llorar, es la primera vez que lo veo de esta manera, se agacha casi completamente sobre mí, unas lagrimas se escurren hasta mi rostro, ¿Por qué sufre tanto? Sobo la mejilla que acabo de golpear y en un puto acto de solidaridad, acaricio con gentileza su rostro sorprendido, y…lo beso.

Logro asaltarlo con todo, hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, el trata de poner resistencia, pero no le permito moverse, mis brazos lo atraen por completo hacia mí, es por curiosidad, una curiosidad que tuve por años, ¿Qué es lo que tenia completamente loco a Kyo? ¿Este sabor de inocencia? ¿Su atolondra y a la vez cálida presencia? Solo una noche en su compañía me basto para remarcar lo que ya sabía, nuestras diferencias, yo un hombre resuelto, y como dijo él: frio y calculador, mientras él, un niño envuelto en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-!No...Shizu..ah...!

Mi lengua busca todas las respuestas en su boca, de porque Kyo lo prefirió a él, y no a mí, un editor más inteligente y capaz. No me bastan mis conclusiones, algo más me molesta, y por eso profundizo el contacto, me giro hasta quedar encima de él, mis manos masajean su entrepierna, se que el ama a Kyo, no me cabe la menor duda, ¿entonces por qué diablos ha firmado el divorcio? Estoy furioso, y con furia desabrocho su pantalón…

-¡Suéltalo!

¡Me lleva!, creo que alguien no cerró la puerta al salir.

Usami-sensei me jala con violencia hasta pararme, Kyo está igual de furioso.

-No le pongan un dedo encima- Takahashi me mira con cara de perdóname- porque ahora vivo con Shizuku, es mi pareja…

Por supuesto ambos no le creyeron y Usami-sensei lo saca de mi departamento.

-!Sueltame, no soy tu jugue...!- oigo los gritos de Takahashi.

-Hablaremos después- me dice Kyo, y se va tras ellos.

Por fin reencontrándome con mi realidad, solo.

Mierda creo que si me gusto un poco ese toqueteo, ¡Misaki eres un puto de primera!, me lavare los dientes con cloro y luego iré a hacerme un borrado de memoria.

Pero…por supuesto que a quien amo es a Kyo, me digo lastimosamente al no saberme correspondido.

Sonrió, por otro lado siento como si hubiera cumplido una venganza, Kyo me ha ignorado y yo toque algo muy preciado por él, prefiero su odio a su indiferencia, vuelvo a sonreír satisfecho.

Momento.

¿Usami-sensei que pinta en todo esto?

¡Mierda!

¡Ese Takahashi es de lo peor! Y yo que me apiade de él, soy un imbécil.

.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Jajaja, ¿Qué te pareció este pequeño encuentro? Shizuku ha deducido el asunto por sí solo, pero bueno ya no se involucrara más en la historia, esta escena fue una travesura nomás. Igual Haruhiko fue debut y despedida, solo estaba interesado en hacerle daño a Usagi, pero no pudo.

Misaki por fin tendrá que plantarles cara a Usagi y a Kyo, en cierta forma lo que hablo con Shizuku lo puso a pensar, veremos como toman el asunto, yo creo que hay varios escenarios:

Que Usagi lo perdone y Kyo no.

Que Kyo lo perdone y el otro no.

Que ambos lo manden a volar.

Que ambos lo perdonen.

.

Ando super ocupada, espero no tardarme en actualizar, las ideas andan sueltas, pero el tiempo es escaso pues, gracias por leer.

.

Guest, gracias por compartir las risas :D, gracias por comentar.

Riruka, bueno Shizuku contesto porque Haruhiko estaba ahí, y claro como el siempre quiere molestar a su hermano fue de borrego tras Shizuku, pero nunca contamos con que Shizuku se pusiera en papel de héroe, jajaja.

Zero-0017, pues Haruhiko seguro pensó que Misaki era algo de Akihiko, no paso por alto las miradas del platinado hacia el castaño en la rueda de prensa, es su hermano y lo conoce, y aparte le dio curiosidad, pero no se enamoro, ya que en este caso Misaki no le ayudo a subir al tren ni nada por el estilo, jejeje.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tenía ya que terminar esto, no creo haberlo hecho abruptamente, después de todo este sería un two-shot XD, ¡a leer!**

 **::..**

* * *

 **Pov´s Misaki**

Tomamos un taxi, porque me adelante a subirme, quería escaparme de ellos, pero creo que al final fue peor.

Niichan, estoy sentado en medio de este par, me siento como en la silla de los sentenciados a muerte, Akihiko y Kyo no han hablado para nada, el taxista de vez en cuanto mira por el espejo retrovisor, creo que nos vemos muy sospechosos, es lógico, los hombres a mi lado son tan atractivos, escupen belleza a su paso, nunca le dije a Kyo, menos a Akihiko, creo que ya es suficiente con que me haya acostado con ellos, mis sentimientos…mis sentimientos los saben de sobra, para que levantar más su de por si incalculable ego, ellos no lo saben, pero son un par de ególatras. La sospecha del taxista seguro soy yo, un hombre menudito, bajito, sin mucha clase, en medio de dos hombres de su talla. Ciertamente no pinto nada en medio de ellos.

-¡Ustedes salieron en televisión!- exclama el taxista.

-Nos bajamos aquí- ordena Akihiko.

Claro no quiere llamar la atención, como si en verdad pudiera.

-Pero…pero…

Pagan al taxista, y caminamos, bueno más bien me arrastran, voy flanqueado por ambos, no tengo escapatoria, conozco este camino, nos dirigimos al departamento de Akihiko. Subimos por el elevador en silencio, ambos ni siquiera me miran.

Si están tan enojados conmigo, ¿Por qué demonios no me dan una patada y listo? Enserio no los entiendo.

Entramos al pasillo interior del departamento, tan pronto lo hacemos, Kyo me toma en sus brazos.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte, pensé que nunca más…

-¡Bastardo!- exclama Akihiko y me arrebata de sus brazos, acto seguido el me presiona contra su pecho- Te extrañe, te extrañe como no tienes idea…

Ahora entiendo menos.

-¡Suéltalo novelista podrido…!

-¡Ya no puedes decir que tienes más derecho que yo!, te recuerdo que le diste el divorcio.

Kyo cruza los brazos.

-Lo sé- sisea.

-¿No me odian?

Ambos dejan de retarse mutuamente y giran sus rostros hacia mí, son tan hermosos, ¿Cómo podría escoger solo a uno?

-Idiota- dicen ambos.

Me enfurece.

-¡Si soy un idiota, pues déjenme en paz, y cásense ustedes, son tal para cual!

Akihiko y Kyo abren todo lo que pueden sus ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Niichan me comento que ustedes se iban a casar- termino en un murmuro.

-Takahiro es un idiota- dice Akihiko.

-Mi ex cuñado está mal de la cabeza, entendió todo mal, pero bueno, tampoco pudimos decirle la situación real, eso te correspondía a ti, Misaki.

Bajo la mirada, es verdad, ellos me protegieron, no mencionaron como termine congelado en la calle. Pero enserio…

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

-Tenemos una plática pendiente- dice Akihiko mientras le pone llave a su departamento- y no saldrás corriendo esta vez.

Claro, claro, Akihiko siempre queriendo tomar el control de todo, lo odio tanto, pero irremediablemente le amo.

-Queremos saber la verdad de tu corazón- dice Kyo tan calmado, que ni pareciera que le importa, pero sé que le importa y mucho, solo que así es él, y así lo amo con todo mi ser.

Me dejo caer en el sillón, el asunto es inevitable. O tal vez pueda desviar su atención.

-Yo quisiera explicarles, sobre Haruhiko, sobre Shizuku- por cierto ese bastardo me las pagará algún día, ¿cómo se le ocurre manosearme y besarme? ¡No quiero verlo nunca más!, y tampoco quiero saber porque carajos lo hizo, quedarse con la duda a veces es bueno.

-No es necesario- dice Akihiko mientras enciende un cigarrillo- entendemos a la perfección.

-¿Eh?

-Así es Misaki- continua Kyo- ¿Cómo crees que te encontramos?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Quieres que te odiemos, por eso has hecho muchas estupideces, empezando por la peor, poner en peligro tu vida, ¡nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo!- exclama Akihiko mientras avienta su cigarro.

-¡Yo no quise morirme! ¡Si piensan así de mi, están jodidos!, solo que, ustedes, entonces…

He regresado al punto sin retorno.

Ambos me miran intensamente, esperan por mi respuesta, esperando por la elección que he hecho, pues bien…

-Akihiko- digo apretando los puños, creo que debo empezar por confesar mi falta- te engañe con Kyo, no merezco tu amor, el día de su cumpleaños yo…- voy a llorar.

-Misaki- interrumpe Kyo- en realidad no paso nada, solo dormimos desnudos, tu eres un hombre fiel a tus sentimientos.

Akihiko pareciera que va a hiperventilar. Yo miro nuevamente a Kyo.

-Justamente me lo dices tú- muerdo mis labios.

-En realidad nunca ocultaste tu aventurilla con este viejo canoso- dice señalándolo.

-Imbécil- bufa Akihiko- olvídate de todos, de todo, en este momento solo somos los tres, concéntrate en este momento.

-Pero…

-Anda, dinos- me invita Kyo.

De acuerdo. Lo Hare.

-Kyo, ¿recuerdas lo que mencionaste justo antes de hacer el amor por primera vez?- él asiente tranquilo, con una sonrisa, como remembrando ese momento, Akihiko aprieta los puños, perdóname por sacar esto enfrente de ti, pero es necesario- estábamos arreglando tu departamento, como tantas otras veces de las que me enviaba la editorial, y descubriste que era un fan asiduo de mucho tiempo, y mencionaste algo que capto por completo mi atención y mi corazón: Que a veces te sentías como solo en la tierra. Y fue en ese momento que pensé, eres tú, eres esa persona especial que espere por tanto tiempo, y cuando me tomaste entre tus brazos, yo- Akihiko me mira tan intensamente que no puedo ignorarlo- fue un momento tan feliz- miro sus ojos violetas, lo siento- sin embargo, debo confesar que a pesar de que me sentía feliz. No me sentía pleno, algo más faltaba en mi vida, algo me incomodo todo el tiempo, y la inseguridad y la zozobra que sentía en mi corazón, la atribuí a mis miedos, y fue entonces cuando conocí al afamado novelista Usami Akihiko, amigo de Niichan, alguien que estaba enamorado de Niichan, debo decir que primero leí los mangas de Kan, porque mi naturaleza infantil se nutria de ellos, pero siempre llamaron mi atención los libros de Akihiko, en cierta forma él se volvió mi amor platónico, pero decidí olvidarme de él cuando supe que gustaba de Niichan, cuando lo vi besando a mi hermano,- Akihiko luce incomodo ante esta mención- bueno, creo que al final no lo logre del todo, y termine jodiendo nuestra relación.

-En realidad yo fui el que se enfermo de celos.

-Pero yo te lleve a eso.

-Pero te lastime, caíste del balcón por mi culpa.

Kyo agacha su cabeza, hasta ponerla en sus rodillas.

-No es así, fue un accidente, no fue culpa de nadie.

Kyo me mira, voltea hacia Akihiko, el solo levanta los hombros, como perdonándolo.

-Pero en cierta forma, también termine jodiendo nuestra relación, Akihiko, mientras me retorcí de placer bajo tu cuerpo, todo fue maravilloso, y no me preocupe en absoluto por mi ex esposo- ahora Kyo luce molesto ante la mención-, hasta que perdí su atención, y cuando pensé que Shizuku podía llevárselo de mi lado, me volví loco, enfermo de celos.

Los veo sorprendidos, creo que después de tanto desvariar han entendido adonde me dirijo.

Aviento mi cabeza al respaldo, lo que diré ahora, firmara mi sentencia.

-Ustedes son maravillosos, en su particular y retorcida forma de ser- ambos lucen tensos, igual que mi ritmo cardiaco- me tardaría mucho en decir cada unas de las cosas que los hacen especiales, soy tan afortunado de haberlos conocido, de haber compartido un pedazo de mi vida con cada uno, cuando me preguntaron con quien me quedaba no supe que responder, pero el hecho de estar corriendo, caminando con el frio bajo mis pies- cierro mis ojos como recordando aquello-, caer inconsciente, sentir que la vida se me iba, fue en ese momento cuando por fin lo comprendí, pensé: si muriera en este momento, quisiera tener a mi lado, ver su rostro, sus ojos, verle por última vez, decirle que le amo con toda mi alma, y eso, yo…yo pensé…- mis manos tiemblan- yo quise tenerlos a mi lado, a los dos, esa es mi conclusión, estar cerca de la muerte me hizo darme cuenta: que los amo a los dos.

Pareciera que el viento ha dejado de soplar por la ventana, que el tiempo se ha detenido mientras nuestras miradas se cruzan, ellos no dan crédito a lo que les he dicho, es la primera vez que los sorprendo, lo sé, y lo siento. Las lágrimas luchan por salir, pero logro detenerlas, tengo que ser fuerte.

-Perdónenme, esta es mi verdad…yo…

-No lo acepto.

Se levanta.

-No puedo, cualquier cosa, menos esto, no puedo perdonarte.

Mi respiración ha cesado. No lo esperaba de él, no sé porque, pero de él no me lo esperaba, tan tierno, con ese amor tan abrazador.

Akihiko gira sobre sus talones.

-Misaki...

No termina su frase y sube los escalones, quisiera correr tras él, pero mis piernas no responden, lo último que veo es su espalda perderse tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Salgamos de aquí- Kyo me palmea el hombro- camino como autómata hasta el elevador- deje mi coche estacionado acá abajo.

Me subo y ni pregunto adónde vamos.

Las personas y los semáforos, los arboles, solo son un borrón de mi estrecha visión.

-Llegamos a tu destino.

Levanto mi cabeza, es mi antiguo departamento de soltero.

-Ten guarde las llaves para ti.

-Kyo, no comprendo.

-Es obvio, yo tampoco puedo aceptar lo que sientes.

No.

Y su aroma se aleja bajo mi nublada mirada, los perdí a los dos, lo sabía.

Caigo de rodillas, en la banqueta, me importa una mierda quien me vea llorando.

.

..

…

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel fatídico día.

Mi amigo Todou y Sumi son los únicos que me visitan, este ultimo me ha conseguido un trabajo en un bar, ya que por obvias razones decidí no aparecer en Marukawa, de momento tome el empleo, en lo que organizo el mundo a mi alrededor, hoy es mi primer día, me pongo mi último accesorio en el cuello, un moño negro, en cierta forma este atuendo va bien conmigo, es como un luto de mi alma, o mejor dicho de mi corazón, tuve dos hombres maravillosos que me amaron y ahora, ahora estoy solo. Aunque Niichan regreso de sus vacaciones, y me pidió perdón- supongo que fue de gran ayuda mi patética persona, parezco más un muerto que un ser vivo- en parte la reconciliación con mi hermano me salvo de morirme de tristeza, es tal como el dijo: la vida continua.

Todo continúa, el mundo sigue girando bajo mis pies.

En parte este trabajo no esta tan mal, me dan unos tragos en una bandeja, y lo único que tengo que hacer es llevarlos a las mesas, hasta yo puedo hacerlo. Este es un bar de gente fina, se nota que es pura gente de dinero. Después de varias vueltas, en un ir y venir de la barra a las mesas, alguien sujeta mi mano.

-Eres Misaki Takahashi.

-Usami Haruhiko.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-Este, bueno, en cinco minutos en la parte trasera, no puedo entretenerme mucho, estoy trabajando.

Nos quedamos parados en medio de un callejón oscuro.

-Akihiko te ha votado.

Eso dolió en verdad.

-No tiene nada que ver con usted.

-Tiene todo que ver conmigo, mira, te seré honesto, al principio solo quería usarte para lastimar a mi hermano, pero creo que podríamos entendernos perfectamente, no pierdes nada con probar. Estas solo.

El tiene razón, me levanta la cara, mientras nuestros rostros se acercan lentamente.

¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué si?

Detengo su avance, poniendo mis palmas en su pecho.

-No es lo que quiero, sí que perdí lo que amaba, es verdad que estoy solo, pero no deseo una relación, no ahora.

Y me largo del lugar, Sumi me matará, pero no puedo quedarme.

Apenas llego a la esquina y…

-¡Tú!

Shizuku me toma del brazo y me lleva a su coche, no opongo mucha resistencia, como sea quiero salir de aquí, por lo menos me lleva a mí departamento, esperen un momento.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-Lo vi en recursos humanos de Marukawa, además una vez hace mucho te traje, ¿ya lo olvidaste? No dejabas de parlotear sobre mi llavero y que tuviéramos una larga charla sobre The Kan.

Es cierto, había olvidado que deseaba ser su amigo, claro eso se termino cuando me di cuenta que le gustaba Kyo.

Bajamos de su auto y subimos a mi departamento.

-Un momento- digo mientras abro mi puerta- gracias por traerme, pero no vas a entrar.

-¿Quién necesita tu permiso?

Pregunta mientras me avienta al interior, me toma de los brazos y me azota contra la pared, dolió, dolió mucho.

-Eres un pervertido, en verdad te odio, engañabas a Ijuuin-sensei con Usami-sensei, eres una mierda.

¡¿Cómo lo supo?! Bueno para lo que me importa.

-Los hombres como tú en verdad me enferman, por eso te daré una lección, te follare tan duro que nadie más podrá hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame!

Me tira al suelo, mientras desabrocha mi pantalón. Estoy jodido, Shizuku es más fuerte que yo, o tal vez mis fuerzas están mermadas, por la tristeza, debería dejar que lograra su cometido, total, a nadie le importo.

-Esto solo será un acto de justicia en nombre de Ijuuin-sensei.

-¡No necesito de tu justicia!

Kyo entra al departamento, y me quita a Shizuku de encima.

-Fui claro contigo en la editorial, acepta de una vez mis sentimientos.

-Ijuuin-sensei- dice Shizuku con un hilo de voz, totalmente decepcionado.

-¡Vete!

Shizuku sale corriendo, estoy seguro que vi unas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Antes de que pueda recuperarme de la sorpresa de ver a Kyo frente de mi.

-¡Misaki!

Akihiko casi avienta a Kyo, corre a abrazarme.

-¿Te hizo algo Shizuku o Haruhiko?

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo ustedes? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿No me habían votado?

Ambos se miran suspicaces.

-En realidad yo- dice Akihiko- quería quitar de en medio a este mangaka de mierda, me despedí de ti para despistarlo, para luego venir por ti.

-Novelista podrido, me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

-¡¿Me mintieron?! ¡Son unos cabrones de primera!

Ambos me sonríen.

-Bueno yo, supongo que merecía sufrir su desprecio, después de la bomba que les solté, pero, desgraciadamente no han cambiado mis sentimientos.

-Ni los míos- dicen al unisonó, arquean una ceja mientras se miran con ganas de matar al otro.

Una llamada al celular de Akihiko nos distrae por completo.

-Repite lo que has dicho Isaka-san.

Mientras sigue hablando yo proceso lo que está sucediendo, ¿ellos me aman? ¿A pesar de lo que siento? ¿Me aman? ¿Es verdad?

-Alguien filtro unas fotos mías saliendo de un hotel con Misaki, saldrán en primera plana, parecer ser que ahora yo seré la comidilla de la prensa. Y como no quiero ser molestado, me iré del país. Además necesito vacaciones.

-¿Está pasando de nuevo?- digo temblando.

-No me quiero ir solo, no esta vez. Me llevare a Misaki.

-¿Pero volverás?- pregunta Kyo, como asumiendo que yo, como aceptando.

-Es inevitable no regresar, además él no estaría feliz sin verte- responde Akihiko serio.

No tengo palabras para lo que está sucediendo aquí.

-¿Lo vas a cuidar cierto?

-Si.

Ambos se dan la mano, comienzo a llorar, ellos, ellos me aceptan con estos locos sentimientos, me aman así, con este corazón compartido, latiendo en mi pecho.

-¿Enserio están de acuerdo?- pregunto con dificultad.

Kyo me acaricia la espalda, es su caricia de siempre, mientras que Akihiko pasea sus manos en mi cabello.

-Claro idiota, eres nuestro idiota, y queremos verte feliz- dice Akihiko.

-Es una situación muy jodida, pero yo tambien estaba listo para este escenario- comenta Kyo.

Yo simplemente no puedo parar de llorar, la felicidad me ilumina de nuevo.

.

..

…

Estamos en una sala privada, esperando nuestro vuelo, Niichan está sorprendido de que me vaya nuevamente, pero esta vez me despide con una sonrisa.

-Mi pequeño hermano, espero verte pronto, serás tío nuevamente, te esperaremos en casa con los brazos abiertos.

-Niichan felicidades.

Nos damos un abrazo.

-Usagi-san, cuídalo bien.

-Así será.

Ambos se dan las manos, han hecho las paces finalmente, el mundo sería perfecto, si tan solo Kyo pudiera viajar con nosotros, pero comprendo a Akihiko, realmente no pudo tenerme todo para él en mucho tiempo, esta será como nuestra luna de miel atrasada, ¿Por qué no existen los matrimonios de tres?

-Misaki.

Ahora es el turno de despedirme de Kyo, me duele, pero ahora sé que todo será diferente y puedo brindarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Kyo, yo, siento irme.

-Está bien, además contigo lejos, podre avanzar mucho con los bocetos para la novela grafica que estoy haciendo con ese disque escritor.

-Te lo dije cariño- comenta Akihiko- no eres una buena influencia.

Anuncian nuestro vuelo.

-Bueno ya es hora- dice Akihiko mientras gira sus talones, Niichan se pone a su lado y comienzan a caminar, entiendo, quieren darme mi espacio con Kyo.

-¡Volveremos pronto!- le prometo.

-Quien sabe, Usami-san amenazo con hacer un extenso recorrido por el mundo, no albergo esperanzas.

-Confía en mí, confía en esto.

Lo jalo del cuello, mientras nos besamos como si fuera la última vez. Mis manos aprietan su ancha espalda, mientras que el me toma de la cintura, tan fuerte que pareciera que nos fusionaremos en un solo ser. La lengua de Kyo, explora mi boca como antaño, la mía se entrelaza con la suya.

Nos separamos jadeantes.

-Misaki…

Miro profundamente el azul de sus ojos, tratando de sumergir en su océano el sentir de mí corazón.

-Volveré, a tu lado, lo prometo.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

 **Comentarios**

Saludos a todos los que comentaron. A los que me agregaron en favorites y follows un besote, espero nos veamos en más travesuras, pobres personajes, como los trate, jeje.

Pues igual y no tenían que irse, pero me latió terminarlo de esta manera, no se por que XD

Nos vemos en el epilogo, sip, habrá epilogo :D Para ver como les fue al trió galaxia (dícese de una caricatura que me conto mi hermana mayor), jajaja.

Vendo tomates por si gustas u.u

Guest, que deseaba ver como Misaki afrontaba todo, pues no le fue tan mal, ¿no?

Guest, que deseaba que Kyo lo perdonara, servido, jejeje.

Constanz, pues ahora si que ya puedes ir a consolar a Shizuku, ahora sí que le partí su corazoncito, gomen!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes, Naoko-sensei, perdón por este atrevimiento.

 **Advertencia:** "Intento" de sexo sucio, se requiere amplio criterio o mente pervertida, cualquiera de las dos sirve.

Como seguros ellos mentirían, mejor yo narrare.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **.**

Después de dos años de viaje, que hubiera sido eterno, si no fuera porque Akihiko ya no soporto ver como Misaki se encondia para hablar con Kyo, se regresaron a Japón.

Las aguas ya estaban en calma. Nadie se acordaba del escándalo del escritor o del mangaka. Santa paz por fin. La prensa ahora molestaba a un Idol-pop de moda, fin de la historia.

Y ciertamente era inevitable para Akihiko enfrentar la situación, donde compartiría a su Misaki. Por eso se organizo con Kyo para comprar una mansión de tres niveles, suficiente para no chocar con el mangaka, como fuera a ambos les gustaba tener su espacio, y la parte más primordial del asunto:

No querían escuchar- porque seguro habría- los jadeos de Misaki que nacieran del sexo con el otro, es decir, ese par de pervertidos y compartidos idiotas estaban muy consientes de la situación en la que se habían metido, pero aún así había un limite- como si hubiera uno en esa extraña relación- al hecho de compartir a Misaki con el rival.

Como fuera, para ser sinceros, los tres eran demasiado retorcidos ya.

La primera rabieta de Misaki fue el hecho de ceder a que contratarán servidumbre.

"¡Guarden dinero para su vejez!"

Obvio la servidumbre era entrada por salida, Akihiko y Kyo no querían estorbos, porque aunque parezca increíble, Misaki con todo aun era un mojigato. Y el hecho de tener gente mirando mientras a cualquiera de los dos se les ocurriera hacerle un cariñito a su novio, ponía incomodo a Misaki.

El asunto de tener gente cocinando y limpiando la casa era también para tener a Misaki lo más dispuesto por las noches, para que tuviera la suficiente energía para rendirles a los dos, porque no lo dejaban descansar más que un día a la semana, ya que los lunes, martes y miércoles, el castaño "dormía con Kyo", mientras que los martes, jueves y sábados "lo hacía con Akihiko", los domingos Misaki podía descansar muy tranquilo en su cuarto.

Y este sistema tan novedoso fue aceptado por un muy sonrojado Misaki, con la condición que lo dejaran trabajar, porque ambos amantes no veían necesario que Misaki hiciera algo aparte de retozar con ellos, lo cual pues si que era mucho trabajo, aunque uno muy agradable. Pero Misaki seguía con la terquedad de ganar su dinero, lo que hablaba muy bien de él.

…

…

Una noche Akihiko bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y en el camino de encontró a Kyo, este llevaba un tazón de fresas y jarabe de chocolate. Era miércoles, asi que Misaki se encontraba esperando a Kyo en la cama, por lo que Akihiko miro extrañado al mangaka.

-Que idiota, en vez de aprovechar tu tiempo, ¿vas a cenar fresas con chocolate?

Kyo lo miro con aire de suficiencia.

-Algo así, y no es que vaya a perder mi tiempo, solo que reiniciare una vieja costumbre con Misaki, me encanta tomarlo de mesa para degustar mi comida favorita, supongo que entiendes, con permiso.

" _Pervertido mangaka de quinta_ "

Por supuesto a la noche siguiente Akihiko llevo miel a su encuentro con Misaki. Y no es que no se le ocurriera antes, es que Misaki siempre lucia avergonzado al momento de ser embestido, nunca se imagino que realmente se prestará a ese juego.

También Kyo aprendió algunas mañas de Akihiko, por ejemplo, cuando deseaba que el castaño le prestará más atención, lo único que necesitaba era decir: "Que se iría a algún lado". Y automáticamente la atención cariñosa de Misaki estaba sobre él. Y lo mejor de todo: que por primera vez Misaki se dejo penetrar por Kyo, un poco la curiosidad del castaño por saber que se sentiría tenerlo dentro; total Akihiko ya lo habia preparado bastante. A Misaki ya no le dolia, pero tambien disfrutaba más penetrar a Kyo, por lo que siguieron con esa tendencia.

Desgraciadamente los tres sufrían de abstinencia cuando les llegaba el fin de plazo a ambos.

La mansión Usami-Ijuuin-Takahashi se volvía lo más cercano al infierno, todos estaban de malas, todos con miedo de sufrir alguna mutilación por el aura maligna de Akihiko o Kyo, dentro de todo Kirishima y Aikawa aplaudían a Misaki, de poder soportar a las dos estrellas de Marukawa. Incluso de domarlas.

…

Takahiro los visito hasta después de un mes, un poco temeroso a lo que se encontraría al llegar, pero ciertamente de día y enfrente de él, los tres se comportaban de maravilla.

Misaki no podía ser más feliz, pero muy pronto esa idea sería increíblemente quitada.

…

Después de dos meses, "¡solo dos meses soportaron eso!", Akihiko y Kyo decidieron que los domingos era un desperdicio de tiempo, se encontraron en la noche enfrente de la puerta de Misaki, claro sin proponérselo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue la pregunta estúpida de ambos, era obvio a lo que iban a la habitación del castaño.

-Yo quiero Misaki- respondió Akihiko.

-Yo igual- contesto Kyo.

Ambos estaban vestidos solo con el pantalón de su pijama dejando ver el torso bien esculpido de ambos, lo cual era un misterio de la naturaleza, porque ambos no hacían mucho deporte, aunque igual el sexo continuo podría tenerlos en ese estado de adonis.

-No cederé- sentencio Akihiko.

-Lo mismo digo- replico Kyo.

La luz de la luna oscureció aún más el pasillo.

-Entonces entremos ambos- propuso Akihiko.

-A él no le gustará- dijo Kyo.

-Nunca le gusta al principio, tú seguramente lo sabes- comento Akihiko.

-Claro, pero esto seria diferente, además de que no quiero encontrarte en mi camino- replico Kyo ceñudo.

-Pues ponte listo y no te interpongas en mi camino de paso- contesto Akihiko- pero si se molesta demasiado, alegaré que fue idea tuya.

Kyo reprimió una carcajada, como si Misaki pensará que Akihiko fuera una blanca paloma, estaban fregados, no les creería a ninguno.

-Entonces…

Dijo Akihiko girando el picaporte de la puerta.

Y ahí estaba acostado, el más inocente pero al mismo tiempo el provocador de tanta perversión.

Kyo y Akihiko se dieron una ultima y retadora mirada, y se metieron a la cama, tal vez inconscientemente alguna vez pensaron que eso podría suceder, porque la cama no era individual, era king size.

Kyo acaricio la mejilla de Misaki, intentando despertarlo suavemente.

-¿Eh…?- pregunto Misaki medio adormilado.

Entonces Kyo introdujo su lengua de una vez en su boca, mientras que una mano de Akihiko comenzó a recorrer lentamente el costado de Misaki hasta llegar a su entrepierna dormida, y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras que Kyo beso con más intensidad a Misaki, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, por fin percatándose que en su espalda Akihiko comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, apenas logro girar el rostro para tomar aire.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Shhhh- lo silencio Kyo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- dejanos hacerte feliz, seguro alguna vez paso por tu cabecita tenernos al mismo tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

Misaki se puso rojísimo, si, alguna vez lo pensó.

-Solo disfrútalo- susurro Akihiko en su oreja.

-Pero…pero…

Y Akihiko comenzó a introducir los dedos en su interior, mientras Kyo se giraba, para que Misaki hiciera lo mismo con él, la respiración de Misaki comenzó a ser errática, mientras su deseo alcanzaba la cúspide.

-Viejos…. Perver… tidos- gimió Misaki, mientras el muy hipócrita comenzaba a introducir su propia hombría en el interior de Kyo, y masturbaba con dificultad el miembro de este, pues Akihiko había comenzado a introducirse tambien en su interior, Misaki no estaba de acuerdo en ese trio- salgan…seeeee- eso intentaba decir mientras el mismo comenzaba a moverse en el interior de Kyo, bajo el compas que orquestaba Akihiko, los tres comenzaron a gemir.

Misaki quedo en medio de los dos, en medio de la tempestad, en medio del calor de sus amantes, en medio del dolor y el placer multiplicados por dos.

Ahora si podía decir con total seguridad: "Esto es la absoluta felicidad"

-Voy a….

No alcanzo a decirlo mientras se derramaba en el interior de Kyo, y solo unos instantes después Akihiko lanzo un gemido orgásmico, Kyo giro su cabeza para poder besar a Misaki, y mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Akihiko volvió a masajear la virilidad de Misaki.

"Creo que voy a morir", fue el pensamiento del castaño.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar un poco de aire, Kyo lo sentó encima de él, empalándolo por completo en su miembro, y Akihiko le abrió las piernas a Misaki, lo suficiente para poder posar su cabeza y comenzar a engullir el deseo duro y caliente de Misaki, y encontró demasiada erótica la situación, había pensado que moriría de celos al ver como otro hombre tomaba a su preciado castaño, pero al escucharlo derretirse de placer, era algo que el apreciaba en verdad.

Misaki sintió su cuerpo afiebrado, sudoroso y pegajoso, parecía que la noche seria eterna, porque en un siguiente movimiento, Kyo abrió las piernas para él y lo invito a introducir en su boca su palpitante masculinidad, mientras que Akihiko levanto sus caderas, para poder penetrarlo nuevamente.

"No tienen llenadera"

Fue un doloroso y suculento martirio para Misaki poder hacerle una mamada decente a Kyo, pues las contracciones que sentia en su abdomen, por el placer que le proporcionaba Akihiko lo hicieron más de una ocasión casi morder el miembro de Kyo.

-Hazlo más despacio- siseo Kyo al escritor.

Como respuesta Akihiko penetro con renovada energía a Misaki, este opto por lanzarse mejor sobre los labios de Kyo, asunto que no hizo muy feliz a Akihiko, pues su unión se rompió. Akihiko lo jalo nuevamente, pero Kyo retuvo a Misaki.

-¿En este punto pelearemos?- pregunto Akihiko molesto.

Kyo iba a decir algo, y a decir por su rostro lleno de ira no sería nada agradable, entonces Misaki nuevamente engullo su miembro en un intento para calmarlo, mientras ponía sus caderas levantadas, invitando a Akihiko a que lo seguiría penetrando, quien no dudo en hacerlo.

Y cuando Akihiko se corrió en el interior de Misaki, lo jalo, en una posición que Misaki encontró un poco incomoda, pues comenzó a besarlo de cabeza, y sin darse cuenta, Kyo ya había puesto su cara bajo su miembro, y mientras Akihiko besaba con renovada pasión al castaño, Kyo saboreaba el miembro de Misaki.

"Cabrones van acabar conmigo"

Y nuevamente los tres se recostaron de lado, dejando a Misaki en medio, era como si se leyeran la mente entre los tres, no necesitaban decir lo que seguía a continuación, simplemente lo hacían y ya.

Esa posición fue la que más le agrado al castaño, mientras Akihiko lo penetraba, el penetraba a Kyo, su cabeza daba vueltas, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Kyo y Akihiko más bien parecían leones en celo.

Internamente Misaki daba gracias de ser más joven que ellos, y por muchos años, o seguramente no les duraría mucho.

…

-Parece un ángel- dijo Kyo acariciando el rostro dormido de Misaki.

-Es un ángel- concluyo Akihiko.

Y ambos se fueron, resignados de que el día siguiente, o tal vez la semana entera, el castaño estuviera enojado con ellos, pero tambien seguros de que al final los perdonaría, total ambos eran amados infinitamente por Misaki.

:.

.:

Shizuku siguió trabajando con Kyo, y acepto finalmente que nada saldría de ahí.

Una noche fue a tomar unos tragos saliendo de la empresa, y se topo con Sumi, lo conocía por Misaki, alguna vez se topo con ellos en la calle, y los presento, por supuesto solo esa vez se vieron sin pena ni gloria.

Pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Sin proponérselo, Shizuku termino en la barra, contando sus penas de amor.

-No puedo creerlo, ese par de idiotas, babeando por Misaki- comento Sumi ante la historia del trío.

-Los perros tardan días en abrir los ojos, pero los pendejos nunca los abren- murmuro Shizuku acariciando el vaso con hielos.

-Creo que mi estima por Usami-sensei ha caído estrepitosamente, yo estaba enamorado de él.

-Entonces me entiendes.

-Perfectamente.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, esa noche prometía ser candente para ambos, total el mundo estaba de cabeza, qué más daba la vida.

…

* * *

 **Comentario.**

¡Ay! Pues no se como se llamo esto, jajaja, me divertí escribiendo, nunca imagine que podría hacer feliz a los tres, pero creo que será la última vez, mi cabeza casi estallo al imaginármelos haciendo el amor al mismo tiempo.

¿Sumi y Shizuku? Pues no se una última locura, jajaja.

Hasta la próxima travesura :D, bueno ya esta en progreso llamado Scare Crow será una historia sin trios. Lo prometo ya sacie mi mente pervertida con este fic. Y claro tengo pendiente el valle deshabitado de la Luna *o*. Ahora si bye.

Guest. Tu quieres romperle la cara, yo quisiera estar en su lugar :3, gracias por el comment.

Constanz. Pues resulta que si volvieron, pero tambien intente que Shizuku terminara más contento. Gracias por seguirme hasta el final.


End file.
